No Matter What: Fight or Die
by staceums
Summary: The 4th seat in Squad 11 has an internal struggle with her past...and it's come back to haunt her. During the Bount Arc, a little romance as well, including characters from the Gotei 13. Renji x O.C. Rated M for language.
1. Beautiful Moon

The moon was full and high in the sky. Crickets were chirping softly and the night was silent as Miyako sat alone, high up in a tree. The leaves were relatively thick, but moonlight still shone through and exposed areas of her black shinigami robe. Her dark hair fell down the sides of her shoulders and her long bangs were swept over her left eye. She gripped the hilt of her soul slayer even though she didn't need to; she wasn't expecting any sort of fight tonight, but the air felt different. Ever since the Bount race invaded Soul Society, she felt a slight disturbance of spirit power. Something was familiar about it all, even though she had never known a Bount in her entire life. She, amongst her 11th squad comrades, had been dispatched to keep watch over various areas of Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls, in case a Bount would happen to come along the way. No Death God could tell where a Bount was, or when it would pass by, because they could hide their spirit power incredibly well. To make matters worse, Bounts had a different type of spirit power – it was a mix of human and something else entirely, so Death Gods could not detect it. Miyako couldn't understand why her Captain would set them loose on so elusive an enemy, especially since he was normally the one to barge in, soul slayer ready, no questions asked. Instead, they were all sitting around Seireitei, idle, waiting for a Bount to randomly show up. It was incredibly boring.

Nevertheless, Miyako took advantage of the order and sat alone to think. She knew that the woods would be a good spot to keep watch, but she also knew that most of the 11th squad was still in the main city of Soul Society. The woods were usually covered by the 2nd division, and she knew that Captain Soi Fon got irritated if other squads snuck around their territory. Miyako was more or less out in the woods deliberately. She wanted to be alone, and she wanted to know why she felt the strange presence of a familiar…even old…reiatsu. It was a well-hidden spirit power, but it bothered her nonetheless. She would only feel slight twinges in the air once in awhile, but it was never anything major. When she did feel it, however, she knew that whoever it was, he was moving. He would use his spirit power only slightly to sweep through the area quickly, then it would vanish again. Miyako traced it into the woods, but now the spirit power was gone, so she sat patiently in the tree, admiring the moonlight.

Miyako was the only female in the 11th squad, which was notorious for their over-zealous manner in fighting. Needless to say, the entire squad consisted of men except for Miyako and the lieutenant. Captain Zaraki didn't even care who made up his squad, as long as they all followed the same creed: always treat each battle as if you're fighting the last battle of your life. There is no quitting, and there is no losing. Either one would be the equivalent to death. If word reached Zaraki about any of his residents giving up or running away, he would personally kill them himself. He virtually lacked any sort of compassion, save for his love of fighting, and he barely even knew the names of his squad residents, let alone his third, fourth, and fifth seats. The only one he remotely cared about was his little lieutenant.

Zaraki's lieutenant was Yachiru Kusajishi, a tiny little girl with short blonde hair that was dyed pink. Lieutenant Kusajishi looked only to be about four years old, but her spirit power was completely off the charts. It was rumored that Zaraki had raised her himself, which made sense from her innate sense of power and skill in battle. Miyako had never personally seen the lieutenant fight, but she had felt her incredible spirit power, which was enough to know better than to ask questions. The lieutenant was always perched on Zaraki's shoulders, riding piggy-back, wherever he went. She hardly gave orders, but tagged along and watched events unfold as Zaraki would go off and do his own thing. Usually, he would try to pick fights himself, and since the Bount arrived, he and the lieutenant had disappeared once again, leaving the third seat in charge of the squad.

Ikkaku Madarame was third in command and very strict. He always shaved his head and had red tattoos "painted" near his eyes to give himself a sinister look. Like all 11th squad members, he loved to fight and was bored otherwise. He also had a sharp mind and was never caught off guard. Only when Ichigo Kurosaki first invaded Soul Society (who was then thought to be an enemy) was Ikkaku beaten, but the entire 11th squad knew that Ikkaku had put up an incredible fight. The only reason that Captain Zaraki didn't punish Ikkaku for losing was because he had been beaten by Ichigo himself. Ever since, Ikkaku and the Captain trained harder and challenged Ichigo constantly for a rematch.

Miyako was technically the fourth in command, as she had earned the label of fourth seat, but officially it was Yumichika Ayasegawa who held the fourth in command. Yumichika, being a very odd and vain person, did not accept fourth seat because he claimed that the number four was "ugly," and instead opted for fifth seat. He was first in line for promotion, and Miyako the second, so even though she is known to be fourth seat, she allows Yumichika to give orders over her. Miyako could hardly stand Yumichika because of his selfishness and narcissism, but for some reason Ikkaku got along with him fine, even though they seemed to be direct opposites of each other. Miyako would constantly make fun of Yumichika's style, especially in the way he'd "dress up" his face with two long feathers attached to his eyelashes and he would comb his chin-length hair until completely smooth, but Ikkaku would say nothing. Even the Captain showed his obvious revulsion in Yumichika's feminine and haughty manner, but he allowed Yumichika in his squad because of his tremendous power. Yumichika's greatest weapon in battle was taking the enemy by complete surprise, which was no question as to why. One glance at Yumichika, and his opponent would automatically underestimate him, and Yumichika would take full advantage of it. Nobody knew what the first stage of Yumichika's soul slayer was, because he would never reveal it, stating that it was "too ugly." Not even the Captain knew how he defeated enemies in battle, and Yumichika refused to spar others unless when ordered to, not wanting to wrinkle or soil his shinigami robe – or especially ruin his hair. As a result, Miyako would spar Ikkaku on occasions, and she would challenge subordinates in the squad to practice fighting.

The leaves in the tree rustled only slightly from the soft breeze and Miyako sat back and let out a sigh. She began to think of the words spoken to hear nearly two hundred years ago.

_How can you defend him, Miyako? Have you no sense of justice at all? Seireitei is warped and blood has been spilt because of the ridiculous system our leaders have set in place! Even the Captains sit idle as this atrocity is allowed to happen! No…I will no longer accept Soul Society as my home. I am sad for you, Miyako. You are weak! Following the Captains around like a dog, just like all the other Death Gods...you disgust me. Mark my words, blood will be spilled again, and it will be at the hands of your own beloved Captains._

Miyako shuddered as she thought of those haunting words. What's worse is that it came true – three of their Captains had conspired and murdered for their own personal gain, right under everyone's noses. Captains Sosuke Aizen of the 5th squad, Gin Ichimaru of the 3rd, and Kaname Tosen of the 9th. They had abandoned Soul Society in search of a higher power in Hueco Mundo, the giant Hollow World, and killed countless Death Gods in the process, including one of Miyako's friends, Momo Hinamori. Miyako was more of a bully towards Momo, simply because of Miyako's habits learned from the 11th division. She was rougher, meaner, and more foul-mouthed than Momo, but they stuck together nonetheless because it was rare for females to move up in rank. Momo was stronger in the kido magic attacks than Miyako, who used force more than magic, so Momo moved up to lieutenant long before Miyako even moved to sixth seat.

The Death God women were more likely to move up in rank in the 4th division, which was primarily skilled in the healing arts. Because healing came more naturally to females instead of males, there were more of them in the 4th division. Rangiku Matsumoto, a lieutenant in the 10th squad, was older and stronger than Miyako or Momo and bonded easier with the men than she did with the women. Nanao Ise was the second woman to be promoted to the rank of lieutenant, but she often complained of her position because her Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th division, was a total scoundrel and womanizer. Isane Kotetsu was lieutenant of the 4th division and spent most of her time amongst the healing squad. The fourth was Momo Hinamori in the 5th division under Aizen, and the fifth and last woman to be promoted to the rank of lieutenant was Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th squad, but she was incredibly quiet and hardly ever came out into Seireitei on her own. She was constantly incredibly busy with her squad and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Because she worked primarily in research and development, other Death Gods hardly saw her, and they avoided her Captain almost completely because of the bazaar transformation he allowed himself to succumb to; mostly from his own research. Captain Soi Fon of the 3rd division was incredibly strict as well as intimidating and also controlled her own special ninja team, so she hardly ever made time to "bond" with other women. Lieutenant Matsumoto spent more time with her Captain and her squad simply because he kept her busy, but Momo and Miyako usually hung out with Nanao. The three girls had the same hair color but differed on almost everything else ranging from looks to attitude. Nanao was the tallest of the three and was very bookish. Her complexion was very plain, but she was still pretty. She always wore her hair pinned up and she would never be without her glasses. Momo was the shortest, skinniest, and nicest. She was also incredibly shy and had a very soft voice. Her hair would be tied up in a bun and she always smiled. Miyako was an average height and she left her long hair down and usually unkempt. Her long bangs would sweep down over her face, but she didn't care, and she always looked sinister and serious, constantly trying to pick a fight – a bad habit after staying in 11th squad for so long. Out of the three girls, her features were the most beautiful; she had a sharp jawline, dark eyes, and long eyelashes, but had a very short temper and a cynical attitude.

Even though Miyako constantly teased the others, she was secretly glad to have other women as her comrades. Being surrounded by men constantly in her division got a little nerve-wracking at times, and they would occasionally take advantage of the fact that she was the only woman. Even though she held fourth seat and commanded a lot of respect, men were still men, and there was usually a random idiot spouting nonsense at her. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto received the same kind of attention from her 10th squad, but they weren't as aggressive towards her and she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she probably encouraged it.

After Momo's death, it was a slap in the face to all Seireitei. They were all betrayed. The Central 46 had been completely obliterated, and Rukia Kuchiki, a Death God from 13th squad, was nearly wrongfully executed. After fighting so hard against Ichigo Kurosaki, 11th squad especially – Captain Zaraki and Ikkaku were nearly killed – there were so many unnecessary injuries and fights. Behind the scenes of it all, Aizen was making his move, and he had used his own lieutenant, Momo, as his puppet.

_All Momo ever did was respect you,_ Miyako cursed Aizen bitterly. _Maybe even love you. And now she's dead because she trusted you. _She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought of Momo.

Seireitei was brought to its knees the day Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru left for Hueco Mundo. Izuru Kira, the 3rd squad lieutenant, felt incredibly responsible for Momo's murder because he had unwittingly helped his own Captain in the ruse. Shuhei Hisagi, the 9th squad lieutenant and a good friend of Miyako's, was even imprisoned for a short while because he had fought against Yumichika as Captain Zaraki fought against Tosen. The entire court had been in such an uproar that Death Gods were fighting amongst themselves, not knowing who to trust, not knowing who was really good or evil. When Nanao and Miyako heard the devastating news of the mass murder, they mourned for Momo together and vowed to avenge her as well as the other lost Death Gods, but nobody took Momo's death as hard as Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th squad. He was the youngest Captain - younger than Momo - and even grew up with her in Rukongai. The Captain was so devastated that Lieutenant Matsumoto confided in Miyako and Nanao that she didn't know what to do. He stopped giving her orders. He stopped talking. It continued for weeks on end until, finally, he recovered from his own injuries and there was talk of the Bount force suddenly growing in the human world. He immediately took on the task to help with investigations and sent Lieutenant Matsumoto out immediately, along with Lieutenants Kira and Hisagi, who felt just as lost. The Bount mission gave them something to fight for once again.

_Mark my words, blood will be spilled again, and it will be at the hands of your own beloved Captains._

Miyako gripped her soul slayer again, out of habit, and took a deep breath.

_You were right,_ she thought. _I wonder if you were right about me, too.__ I hardly raised a finger to help Momo. Ikkaku. Captain Zaraki._

_I am sad for you, Miyako. You are weak! _

"Your name suits you well," a deep voice echoed through the forest and jarred Miyako from her thoughts. "Sitting up there, alone, in the moonlight. What do you plan to accomplish out here?"

Miyako looked around. It was completely dark out and she couldn't see who was talking, but she knew the voice.

"Why are _you_ out here?" she asked the voice in annoyance.

"You're not even going to address me as Lieutenant?"

Miyako looked over the branch she was nestled in and peered down at the ground. The voice was coming from down below, but she didn't see anything.

"Captain Kuchiki didn't have any orders to give you, did he?" she said flatly.

"He sees the Bount as a pest infestation, nothing more. I'm out here because I thought I felt a familiar reiatsu. I guess I wasn't wrong. You must've felt it, too."

Miyako didn't reply.

"A spirit force I hadn't felt since way back when I was in the 11th squad with you."

"It's probably nothing," Miyako lied.

"Probably not," the voice said, "but if it isn't, then what are you doing all the way out here? Captain Soi Fon would be pissed if she knew you were out here in her squad's territory."

"_Lieutenant__ Abarai_," she said in exasperation, "please leave so I can go back to patrolling."

"Aha! Now you're starting to learn your place."

Miyako rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"You aren't still upset that I left 11th squad, are you?" the lieutenant pressed.

"You didn't _leave_ 11th squad; it was a promotion, and I do not envy you for that. You deserve it, as well as my congratulations."

There was a pause, and Miyako assumed that the lieutenant was basking in glory. She rolled her eyes again.

"Why would I be upset, anyway?"

Lieutenant Abarai stretched and let out a groan. "You miss my good looks."

Miyako snorted.

"Or perhaps because you wanted that promotion yourself, to be closer to Captain Kuchiki?"

Miyako snapped to attention and curled her lip.

"How _dare_ you!"

There was a soft chuckle down below.

Byakuya Kuchiki was the Captain of the 6th squad and a noble son of the Kuchiki family. He was an incredibly quiet, stoic man who almost never appeared amongst the Seireitei residents unless necessary. He was also very proud and bound his life to his duty of Captain and obeyed every single rule. It was true that Miyako thought him a very handsome man, but he also used to have a wife, who died unexpectedly from illness. It was over a hundred years ago, but he had changed after that. Nobody had ever seen him with a smile on his face, and he was known to be rigid and cold to others, yet Miyako looked up to him as an exceptional role-model. However, she believed that all residents of Soul Society should look up to their superiors with respect and pride. To insinuate something so forthright as the lieutenant had…outrageous! That she would even think to get closer to Captain Kuchiki simply because of how she perceived him…Lieutenant Abarai was out of line, and he knew it.

"Captain Kuchiki is an upstanding member of the Gotei Thirteen and an honorable nobleman!" Miyako snapped. "I wouldn't make such assumptions, if I were you!"

"I _know_ what he is," the lieutenant said in a tired voice, "I'm reminded every day of my life. I was just making fun of you. Everyone in 11th squad knows you've got a crush on the guy."

Miyako opened her mouth in utter disbelief. "What? I do not!"

"Your face turns pink every time he walks by."

Miyako had counted every time the Captain had walked near her. Only twice. It was so rare to see his face that she always looked away. It seemed insolent to look him in the eye. She felt her teeth grind together at the lieutenant's presumptions.

The lieutenant chuckled again. Miyako realized that he was trying to tease her into a heated argument, and she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"So? Everyone in Seireitei knows how you feel about his sister, Rukia."

In an instant, Miyako heard a slight gasping sound as he sucked in some air from the surprise. Even though she couldn't see him, she peered over the tree branch and grinned down into the darkness.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" he spouted.

Miyako couldn't help but laugh. "This substitute Death God, Ichigo Kurosaki, must really be quite a character, because she can't get enough of him! She's always going back to the human world!"

Her statement was out of line as well, because she knew it was wrong to speak of Rukia so disrespectfully. Rukia held no rank in the 13th squad, but she was Captain Kuchiki's younger sister, and she had nearly died from the false execution orders given five months earlier. However, she felt it was an even exchange to the lieutenant, especially since he started it first.

Down below, there was no response. Only silence.

"Even now, I'm sure you're out here training to outdo him, and he's not even a real Death God!" Miyako added.

There was a soft growl that emerged from the darkness. Miyako smiled maliciously and pushed even further.

"Why aren't you at the Kuchiki house, looking after Rukia? Didn't her soul get damaged from her last fight with a Bount? I'm surprised you aren't tending to her every need."

As anticipated, Miyako heard the distinct _shing_ of a soul slayer being unsheathed, and she happily met the invitation. She quickly leaped off the tree branch and pulled out her own soul slayer. She landed hard on the ground and her sword met with lieutenant Abarai's soul slayer. She was grinning from ear to ear and pushed her blade down onto his, and he stared back at her, gritting his teeth in anger.

Lieutenant Renji Abarai was only promoted to 6th squad seven months ago, and he now served under Captain Kuchiki. He was originally a member of 11th squad and would have had fourth seat, but instead he was unexpectedly promoted to lieutenant, and Miyako got fourth seat instead. Renji had skipped three ranks in his promotion, which was pretty rare and it surprised the residents of 11th squad. Miyako, however, knew better. His only ambition was to exceed the power of Captain Kuchiki, no matter what the cost. He spent countless years training, day and night, to increase his spirit power and his skill at fighting, and Miyako was one of his sparring partners. Even though she wasn't training for any specific promotion, she enjoyed the challenge that Renji presented and they both eventually moved up in rank. Miyako didn't consider Renji a friend, however; she thought him as a bit of a simpleton. He always charged mindlessly into battle first without thinking, he had a smart mouth, and he would brag. Miyako considered all those things to be foolish aspects to have as a warrior, especially one spawned from the slums of Rukongai, but she also harbored a slight envy for him. How it was possible that someone like Renji, a street rat without any sort of self-control, could get promoted to second seat was beyond her understanding. This envy was mixed with a little respect as well, because if he could manage to get promoted under Captain Kuchiki, then the others must have definitely thought Renji worthy of the position. He was a very handsome man, also, in his own punky, jerk way. His hair, which was almost a dark blood-red, was pulled back into a short ponytail at the top of his head, and he wore a white headband that tied on the side. After each promotion he received, he would display it by getting black tattoos scrawled across his chest, back, and arms. When he was promoted within ten seats of lieutenant, he ran out of room on his torso for any more tattoos, and the sides of his face and neck were now covered in dark black designs.

"You've grown soft, Renji," Miyako teased. "Your time in 6th squad was obviously ill-spent, as it seems you've lost the ways of 11th squad."

"You'll learn soon that I have not," Renji retorted. "I'm always quick to answer a challenge, and I don't like how you were speaking to me just now."

Miyako pouted and laughed. "Aww, _Lieutenant Abarai_, did I hurt your feelings?"

Renji swung his soul slayer at Miyako and she blocked it, laughing. They were locked in a swift sword fight, reminiscent of their spars together, and neither one backed down. Miyako rebounded off of tree trunks and Renji would leap into the air, position himself on a branch, and dive at her to gain speed. A normal human would never be able to see this fight – they were moving much too fast, as a blade on an airplane can be seen only for a split second.

"You'd do well to remember how to address me," Renji growled. He grinned slightly.

"Oh? You shouldn't run your mouth so much," Miyako replied. "I don't think much of those who brag about their rank."

Renji laughed. "Brag? So what if I do? I think I've earned it!"

Miyako swung her soul slayer at Renji, who blocked it. Tiny sparks flew as the metal blades scraped against each other and she jumped back.

"Just because you've earned it doesn't mean you should flaunt it every chance you get!" she yelled at him.

"So you _are_ jealous!" Renji gave her a wide grin.

Miyako put a hand on her hip. "Stubborn as ever."

Renji surged forward. "Stronger than ever!"

Miyako quickly blocked his strike again and dipped down to kick his legs out from under him. Renji was completely off guard and landed flat on his back. Miyako leaned over and looked at his surprised face.

"Have you honestly forgotten everything since you left 11th squad?"

Renji narrowed his eyes at her. "That's a dirty trick that only you still perform."

"You, of all people, should have seen that coming."

Renji stood up, brushed himself off, and sheathed his soul slayer. "I was going easy on you."

Miyako curled her lip. "Don't insult me."

Renji was about to retort when something in the air made them both swiftly turn around and stare into the dark woods.

"What…?" he asked.

"Someone's spirit force," Miyako whispered.

"It was close."

"I don't feel it anymore, though. Do you?"

Renji shook his head and pulled out what looked like large blue sunglasses. He put them on and jumped into a high tree branch. Miyako followed him and watched him as he scanned the woods.

"Where did you get those?"

"As soon as I got promoted, Captain Kuchiki told me to pick some up from 12th division. We needed it in order to…"

Renji trailed off and lifted the glasses, placing them on his head. Miyako examined him.

"To what?"

"To find Rukia in the human world and arrest her."

Miyako remained silent. She forgot that it was Captain Kuchiki and Renji who were assigned to retrieve Rukia from the human world. The order seemed rather cruel in making her half-brother and her best friend arrest her. It was right after Renji's promotion, too, so the order must have been hard on him. The sad look on Renji's face would've originally tempted Miyako tease him even more, but the whole issue had began because of Aizen, which had a deep impact amongst everyone in Seireitei, so instead she decided to change the subject quickly.

"Did you see anything out there?"

Renji shook his head. "No. Whoever it was, they've completely disappeared. But…" he glanced at Miyako. "It was the same spirit force I felt earlier that led me out here."

Miyako avoided his gaze.

"Miyako, do you want to tell me what's really going on? You never told me why you're out here."

Miyako glanced at Renji and he appeared concerned, which was a first. She had known him to be a loud-mouthed ass while he was in the 11th squad.

"Nothing you need to know, Lieutenant."

Renji narrowed his eyes and grinned slightly. "So it's like that, then?"

Before she could reply, she heard a high-pitched voice down below.

"Oooooh! Hiyeee! Ken-ken, it's Miya-ya! Hiyeeee, Miya-ya!"

Miyako froze. It was Lieutenant Kusajishi. She and Renji looked down to see the lieutenant happily perched on Captain Zaraki's back. She was staring up at them with a large smile on her face, waving.

Miyako jumped down and landed in front of the Captain, who was staring straight ahead into the woods and paid her and Renji no heed, until the lieutenant kept making a fuss. He glanced at her with his good eye and looked up at Renji.

"Ken-ken! Miya-ya has arrived at the scene before us!" Lieutenant Kusajishi beamed. "Did you feel the spirit force as well, Miya-ya?"

Miyako looked surprised. "Yes, Lieutenant Kusajishi," she replied. "It keeps coming and going, but it's the same spirit force and it appears to have gone that way."

The lieutenant pouted. "Miya-ya, don't talk to me so formally! I told you before to call me Yachiru!"

Miyako cleared her throat. "But…miss Lieutenant Kusajishi…"

"Yachiru!" the lieutenant put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Excuse me…er…Yachiru…" Miyako stuttered quietly.

"That's better, isn't it, Ken-ken?" the lieutenant hopped on Captain Zaraki's shoulder, but he wasn't paying attention. He was still staring into the woods and looked troubled.

"Ken-ken?" the lieutenant started poking him in the head.

The Captain rolled his eye and growled, "What?"

"Miya-ya found the spirit force too!"

The Captain glanced at Miyako again and was about to say something when the lieutenant squealed, "Ooooooh! Renji's up there, too! Hiyeeee, Ren-ren!"

Renji raised an eyebrow and nodded at the tiny lieutenant.

"We miss you, Ren-ren! Why don't you come back to the 11th squad?"

"Hey, brat, shut up for a second!" the Captain barked.

"Ken-ken gets irritated when he can't fight," lieutenant Kusajishi whispered to Miyako.

"You two, go back to Seireitei," the Captain ordered. "The shift's over. Nothing's out here."

Renji jumped down from his post and stood alongside Miyako. Miyako nodded and headed off towards Seireitei, Renji behind her. As they left, Miyako turned and glanced back at the Captain, who was still staring into the dark woods. Lieutenant Kusajishi was waving to them, yelling "Bye-byeeeee, Miya-ya! Biyeeee, Ren-ren! See you later!"

With that, the Captain walked slowly into the dark woods in the opposite direction.

"What's up with Captain Zaraki?" Renji asked as they ran. "He seemed distracted."

"You know the Captain," Miyako replied. "Always the first to be on the scene, measuring enemies up. Ever since the Bount arrived, he and the lieutenant have been on the prowl."

Renji shook his head. "Something's going on. This strange spirit power that keeps popping up…it can't be just coincidence. Do you see any of the other Captains even remotely worried about this invasion?"

Miyako remained silent. It was true that the Captains hardly did anything to fight off the Bount. The Bount had not yet made their move, and it was almost impossible to track them. Still, a Bount would never stand a chance against a Captain. As Renji had said before, Captain Kuchiki didn't even bother taking any action against the Bount, and none of the squads had received any kind of official order from the General.

"Captain Zaraki just wants a bit of fun," Miyako finally replied. "He's always looking for a challenge."

"Ichigo Kurosaki would present a better challenge than the Bount," Renji argued back. "Captain Zaraki wouldn't take the time out of his day to squash a bug." He glanced at Miyako. "And you," he added, "seemed to be bothered by this spirit force as well."

Miyako didn't respond.

"This has personal written all over it," Renji said.

Miyako set her jaw and kept running towards the main court of Seireitei, Renji beside her. They didn't speak again of the matter, and parted ways once they reached the court.


	2. A Day in 11th Squad

The next day, Death God residents were out in their respective courts, practicing drills. Ikkaku had ordered that 11th squad be up and ready early the next morning, and he stood at attention next to Yumichika and Miyako. Normally, Miyako would stand opposite them alongside the rest of the Death God residents and receive orders, but because the Captain and the lieutenant were nowhere in sight, Ikkaku had asked for her help in training the others.

"You all look like lazy scum!" Ikkaku yelled at the residents, who had lined up, single file, in ten rows of twenty. "We were all supposed to keep watch over Seireitei, and all you did was loaf around! Not a single Bount was caught! What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

Miyako glanced at Yumichika. He was examining his fingernails. Ikkaku continued to bark at the squad.

"The Captain has gone out to pick up your slack! This is unacceptable! You will drill and spar until you get it through your thick heads that 11th squad does not relent! Now, move!"

The residents scrambled to different areas of the court and started to practice. One section was used to practice kido and another section was used to practice with the soul slayer.

"Ikkaku, do we have to stand around and watch this?" Yumichika asked in a bored tone. "It's so _ugly_."

"Good speech, Ikkaku," Miyako said with a grin. "You almost sounded like a leader."

Ikkaku sneered. "You think so? Well, I had to say _something_ to get these maggots going. Two weeks now and there hasn't been a damn Bount anywhere. They're getting bored, and I can't have them patrolling Seireitei half-ass."

"The Captain isn't himself," Yumichika said in a low voice. "Why would he _waste_ his time looking for an ugly Bount, anyway?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "I can't say that I'm surprised."

"I saw the Captain last night," Miyako admitted quietly. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at her in surprise.

"Where?"

"In the northern sprawl, near the woods."

"What were you doing near the woods?" Yumichika curled his lip in disgust. "There's dirt and crickets and spiders…"

"What did you feel out there?" Ikkaku pressed Miyako, interrupting Yumichika. "Something must've attracted the Captain to that spot."

Miyako shrugged. "A tiny fluctuation in spirit force," she replied, "but nothing of importance, it seems."

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged glances.

"It was probably some souls from Kusajishi," Miyako suggested. "The stupid bastards are helping the Bount enter Seireitei in the first place…maybe there are a few stragglers around and the Captain decided to follow their reiatsu in order to find the Bount."

Yumichika made a face. "Yuck."

Ikkaku shrugged. "It makes sense. I'm sure the Captain just wants to fight the Bount for a new challenge."

"Or to look for Ichigo," Yumichika pointed out. "The substitute Death God is back in Soul Society to help look for the Bount, and the Captain wants to find him again for some retribution." He crossed his arms. "A very _unattractive_ idea, by the way."

"Ichigo is back?" Miyako asked in surprise. "Why? The Bount don't concern him."

"Ugh," Yumichika curled his lip at a pair as he watched them fight. "That was definitely _not_ a beautiful attack…"

Ikkaku sighed. "It seems as if Ichigo's all up in the business of Death Gods these days," he groaned. "He arrived with three other companions in Rukongai not too long ago."

"One of his friends, a Quincy, was responsible for the portal the Bount traveled through to get here," Yumichika told her. "I suppose he feels halfway responsible." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Eeehhh, Seireitei allying with the likes of humans," he moaned. "How ugly. We can handle these matters _ourselves_, but if Ichigo wants to get dirty, he can be my guest."

"What's Ichigo like?" Miyako asked in curiosity.

Ikkaku grinned. "He's an ass. I can't wait to fight him again. I'll put that _baka_ in his place."

"He definitely isn't as beautiful as _me_," Yumichika crossed his arms.

Miyako chuckled. It was typical 11th squad talk. Two of the strongest Captains of the Gotei 13 had been beaten by Ichigo, yet Ikkaku and Yumichika still talked of him as if he was an amateur. Still, Miyako, like any 11th squad member, had an itch to test Ichigo's skill.

"I haven't had the luxury yet. When he's in the area, will you let me know?"

Ikkaku smacked Miyako's arm. "Yeah, but not before I get a piece of him."

Yumichika rolled his eyes. "_Honestly_, do you two not have anything better to do?"

"HEY!" Ikkaku bellowed at a subordinate. "ATTACK WITH YOUR SOUL SLAYER, NOT WITH YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS! DO YOU WANT THEM RIPPED OFF???"

"I apologize, sir, I was just thinking, sir –"

"Don't think!" Miyako yelled. "NEVER think! You think, you die! You act and think at the same time in one swift movement; there is NO hesitation!"

"Sir! Yes, sir! I mean ma'am."

Ikkaku spat and shook his head. "I don't know what the professors do down at the academy with the incoming students. I'd have killed myself already."

Yumichika yawned. "I would have re-formed the dress code."

Miyako stared at him and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Update 10/15/07: **I watched part of the Bount series again and realized that scumbags were gathering in the woods near the Kusajishi district to help the Bount, but not yet in Seireitei. I fixed the minor flaw in my story...sorry about that. Can't expect to get it all right.

Any reviews would be great!!!


	3. A Grim Discovery

That night, they were on watch again. There was still nothing from the Bount, and there wasn't any word on Ichigo or his companions. Nobody had seen them or felt any strong spirit force, so Miyako decided to take her usual spot in a tree, watching the horizon. She hadn't felt the familiar spirit force she did a few days ago, and there hadn't been any word from the Captain or the lieutenant, so Ikkaku allowed 11th squad to patrol where they pleased. Unfortunately, he was a little loose with specifics, so some members took it upon themselves to party instead. Sometimes Seireitei would erupt in loud, drunken yells and it would echo out towards the north. Miyako shook her head and sighed.

_Ikkaku is going to make them regret this in the morning,_ she thought to herself. _Nevertheless…e__veryone is treating the Bount invasion as if it was nothing. Maybe I shouldn't be so vigilant._

A twig snapped.

Miyako gripped her soul slayer, slowly pulled it out halfway, and narrowed her eyes. She remained incredibly still and concealed her spirit power as best as she could as she tried to search for a second presence. Her breath grew bated and she slowly glanced down into the darkness. After a pause, a loud voice suddenly called out and shattered the silence.

"Hey! Miyako! You out here?"

_What??? That __inconceivable__ idiot!_ Miyako gritted her teeth and looked up at the moon in disbelief. Jamming her sword back into its sheath, she jumped down, landing in front of Renji.

"What the fuck are you doing out here??" she growled.

"You know, you're awfully stupid to pick the exact same spot as last time," Renji grinned.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Miyako crossed her arms. "Like stalk Rukia?"

Renji's grin turned into a scowl and he narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is _your_ problem?"

"You're _following_ me!"

"You're acting weird!"

"How would _you_ know?"

Renji sighed. "Okay, so 11th squad members are loners, I'll give you that. But ever since the Bount arrived in Soul Society, you've been a little…off."

Suddenly, Miyako punched Renji hard in the face. His head snapped backwards and he put a hand to his cheek.

"How's _that_ for off?!?" Miyako yelled.

Renji rubbed his cheek. "DAMMIT!" he bellowed. "I'm a _lieutenant_! Show me a little respect, would ya?"

"_Baka!_ Barging through the woods, yelling my name!" Miyako snapped at him. "Whatever was out here is probably gone now, no thanks to you. You have _such_ a loud mouth; the whole of Soul Society could've heard you for miles!"

"Just what is it that you're looking for?" Renji pressed. "Captain Zaraki was just out here the other night, and he said that there was nothing here!" He crossed his arms and examined her closely. "Yet I wonder what you're doing out here, in the same spot, all by yourself."

Miyako gritted her teeth in anger and shook her head. "As I recall, _Lieutenant_, you're a part of 6th squad, not the 11th. So, with all due respect, _sir_, get out of my business."

"As a lieutenant of the 6th squad, I have the authority to report you to my Captain," Renji smiled and crossed his arms.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "On what grounds?"

"Evidence that you're hiding something from the rest of Seireitei."

"Do it," she dared him. "Report me to Captain Kuchiki. If anything, you'll waste his time and get _yourself_ into trouble, and I'll at least have the pleasure of standing in front of his desk for a few minutes."

Renji stared at her in surprise, wide-eyed, and a grin started to slowly form across his face. Miyako had realized what she blurted out too late to take it back, and Renji was all over it. He let out a giddy laugh.

"Oh, so now it all comes out! I can't _wait_ to tell this to Ikkaku!" he looked like a kid in a candy store. He started naming names, listing them off of his fingers. "Rangiku…Yumichika…Izuru…Shuhei…definitely Yashiru…"

"Tell anyone and you're dead," Miyako snarled.

Like a cat cornering a mouse, Renji cocked his head and smiled maliciously. He unsheathed his soul slayer and rested it on his shoulder.

"Try me."

Miyako curled her lip and pulled out her soul slayer, but Renji was already dashing into the woods. She let out an angry grunt and ran after him, dodging trees and keeping a keen ear to his movements. The leaves were rustling and the grass was crunching softly as they trod upon it, but they hardly made any sound as they moved incredibly swiftly and quietly through the woods. It was dark, and moonlight only shone through in patches, making the navigation through the thick foliage and trees harder than normal, but Miyako listened for Renji's footsteps, his breathing, and felt the wind on her skin and hair as the air would rush through in different patters as he moved through it. Eventually, she caught up to him and the loud _clang_ of soul slayers smashed the silence in the woods as they locked into battle.

Renji enjoyed every minute of it. The 6th squad didn't spar nearly as much as the 11th squad had, as they abided mostly to the rules instead of breaking them, and Renji wasn't used to the lack of fighting. He had more than his fill of it when Ichigo Kurosaki first invaded Soul Society - nearly dying three times - and he had been beaten in the human world against the Bount's strange spirit-capturing contraptions, but the former incident was up against very tough odds and the latter his spirit force was constrained in a foreign world. Both experiences made him come out stronger than before, and he was the only lieutenant in Seireitei able to perform _Bankai_. Miyako, of course, knew all of this, and there was no way she could ever beat Renji at the level she was at, but she was from the 11th squad. In 11th squad, it never mattered who or how strong your opponent was; you either fight or die. Miyako always chose to fight, and Renji admired that about her. The 11th squad members all had the same resolve and he missed that. He missed their spars together. It was the first time in a long time he really got to unleash against a comrade instead of an enemy, more out of fun than of anger or despair.

As they clashed together, Renji couldn't help but smile. His playful grin made Miyako even more irate, however, and she clenched her teeth together as she gripped her soul slayer tightly and swung it at him again and again. They moved quickly and rebounded off of the trees; their swift movements making leaves fall softly to the ground and pieces of rock and dirt would fly up at random. Miyako lunged against Renji and smashed her blade against his, and he countered with a jump and a slash. Miyako dodged out of the way, but a loud rumble interrupted their fighting.

Miyako, who was on her knees, looked around.

"What is that?"

Renji's eyes darted around the forest, and the loud creaking and groaning turned their attention to a large tree. Miyako stood up and trotted towards Renji to get out of the way, as leaves started to fall everywhere and the tree shook violently. The trunk began to slide slant-ways towards the ground from Renji's slash. With a loud roar, the tree tipped over and the leaves and wood made a deafening sound as it all crashed down to the ground.

Miyako and Renji stared at the tree, then looked at each other. Stifling a laugh, Miyako tried to hide her smile. Renji sheathed his soul slayer and grinned.

"Oops."

They both snorted and chuckled as they stared at the tree.

"Captain Soi Fon is going to be _pissed_," Renji snickered.

"_Baka_. Weren't you aiming at all?" Miyako grinned at him.

"I was aiming for _you_…I guess I overdid it," Renji put his arms behind his head.

As Miyako examined the large fallen tree, a different flash of color off to the side caught her eye. As she scanned the woods, she spotted something that was out of the ordinary. She reached out and gripped Renji's arm.

"Look!"

Renji followed her gaze and his brow furrowed. They both trotted closer to the figure and saw that it was a body.

"It's a resident from Rukongai," Renji said grimly.

Miyako knelt down over the body. A pool of blood had collected under it, and whoever it was, he was face-down. She shook her head.

"Dead," she sighed. "It looks like he's been like this for a while."

Renji clenched his jaw and scanned the woods using the strange blue sunglasses as he did before.

"I hadn't felt any reiatsu out here," Miyako said. "Maybe they've moved on?"

Renji didn't reply. He folded the scanner up and stuck it in a pocket. Instead, he started to walk deeper into the woods, passing the body.

"Renji?" Miyako stared after him, but he didn't respond. She walked after him, but after a short while, he stopped and stuck out his arm to halt her.

"Renji, what are you – "

"Shh!" Renji hissed. His expression looked harsh, but he stared straight ahead. Miyako followed his gaze and gasped.

There were at least seven or eight additional bodies strewn about in the woods. They were all dead, lying in pools of blood. One of them was decapitated, another had a missing arm. Most of them had torso wounds.

"Who…?" Miyako whispered.

Renji shook his head. "I don't know, but some of them have soul slayer wounds."

Miyako examined the bodies more closely. Renji was right; the decapitated body's head was cleanly sliced off. Some of the torso wounds were deep slashes. The rest of the bodies had ugly exit wounds, as if something larger and more blunt had been used.

"But…do you think the Bount are responsible for this?"

"A Death God wouldn't leave a mess like this lying around," Renji replied. "These men hardly seemed a threat, either. I can't imagine one of our squad members coming out here just to kill a few residents from Rukongai."

"Captain Zaraki…" Miyako trailed off.

Renji glanced at Miyako. "He probably sensed what was going on out here way before we did. I'm sure he's following leads."

Miyako sighed. "Still…we have to report this."

Renji nodded. "Yeah. We do."


	4. 6th Squad

Renji and Miyako had made their way back to the main court of Seireitei and now stood inside Captain Kuchiki's office. They had previously sent a Hell Butterfly to notify him of their arrival, and when they arrived into the 6th court barracks, most of the lanterns were still burning. It was late at night, and no doubt he was either sleeping or on duty. When they came upon his office, Miyako had insisted that she turn back. Her account of the incident would not matter, she was sure of it, and it was pointless for Renji to bring her. They were both standing there silently, facing his unoccupied desk, waiting for him to enter.

"I _don't_ need to be here," Miyako whispered harshly to Renji. They both stared straight ahead.

"I need you as a second witness," he whispered back.

"Bullshit, Renji," she hissed. "I'm a fourth seat. You're a lieutenant. You're telling me that he won't believe your word alone?"

Renji grinned. "Maybe I just want to watch you squirm a little."

Miyako clenched her jaw and remained silent.

Renji glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you nervous?"

Miyako pursed her lips and did everything in her power not to kick Renji through the wall.

"Shut up."

The door slid open and Renji and Miyako stood straighter, staring frigidly ahead. Footsteps drew closer as Miyako's throat suddenly went dry and she felt an intense pressure building upon her chest. She suddenly felt dizzy and had to muster her strength to remain standing. The spirit force almost pushed her to her knees, and she felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. Captain Kuchiki took his spot behind the desk and examined the two of them.

Each Captain had an incredible spirit force of his or her own, and Captain Kuchiki was no exception. Even though Captain Zaraki's spirit force was so immense he had to contain most of it behind an eye patch, the 11th squad members grew used to their own Captain's spirit force. Miyako thought that Captain Zaraki was the most powerful Captain by far, and assumed that if she grew used to his spirit force, she could handle any other Captain's. However, each Captain had learned to successfully control their massive spirit power and keep it at low levels, enough to prevent the subordinates from passing out, but it was obvious that Captain Kuchiki's spirit force was still incredibly strong, no matter how much he masked it. Miyako realized why she could remember how many times Captain Kuchiki had walked near her. Whenever he walked by, it felt as if she was dying. His spirit force was so huge that she had to struggle to keep consciousness.

Miyako took a quick glance at Renji. He seemed perfectly normal. She wondered how powerful Renji had actually become if he could casually stand next to the Captain like that.

Captain Kuchiki looked at Renji with a blank look on his face. "What is your report?"

"Captain, we've discovered bodies from Rukongai in the northern sprawl, near Kusajishi," Renji replied.

"How many?"

"At least eight, sir."

"The Bount are using the Rukongai citizens in order to infiltrate Seireitei," Captain Kuchiki said flatly. "They have no further use for them. Is this all?"

"Sir…the wounds sir…some were made by a soul slayer."

The Captain furrowed his brow slightly. "A _zanpakuto_?"

Both Renji and Miyako nodded.

"Bount working with a Death God," Captain Kuchiki stated. "So, there is a traitor amongst us."

Miyako swallowed. Captain Kuchiki glanced at her.

"You're from the eleventh squad."

Miyako nodded and stared at the wall, averting his gaze. "Yes, sir."

"What's your purpose here?"

"Captain, she was the one patrolling the area and found the bodies first," Renji answered for her.

"What led you to the northern sprawl?" the Captain asked Miyako in a flat tone. It was more demanding than out of curiosity.

"N…nothing important, sir," Miyako answered, flustered. "A weak reiatsu, nothing more. It wasn't consistent enough to track it properly."

"Yet you seemed to have tracked it to the bodies," the Captain stated.

"Yes, sir."

Captain Kuchiki stared at Miyako for a moment.

"I see."

Miyako and Renji remained silent as Captain Kuchiki stared them both down. The silence was uncomfortable and Miyako was still weakened by his spirit force. Finally, Captain Kuchiki spoke again.

"Captain Zaraki was not in Seireitei today. Have you no information as to where he is?"

"Sir, he was in the northern sprawl last night, following the same spirit force," Renji answered.

"If Captain Zaraki was out there last night, why would you waste my time reporting this inconsequential information?"

"Captain, we thought it would be helpful to locate the Bount –"

"I have no interest in the Bount," Captain Kuchiki interrupted Renji coldly, "nor do I have interest in this renegade Death God that has joined them. They will all be dealt with accordingly when the time comes, and it appears that Captain Zaraki will be the first to handle it."

"Yes, sir," Renji replied monotonously.

"Do not bother me with this again," Captain Kuchiki turned towards the sliding door and paused.

"Dismissed."

With that, he walked out of the room, and Miyako collapsed to one knee. Renji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Damn, you'd think Rukia's return would soften him up a bit," he grumbled. "Cold as ice, as always."

He bent over to help Miyako up, but she stood up and yanked her arm away from him.

"Satisfied now??" Miyako snapped. "I _told_ you that he wouldn't care!"

Renji held up his hands. "All right, all right. So I wanted to tease you a bit, but I forgot about his reiatsu affecting you, ok? I'm so used to it that I forget about the others."

Miyako crossed her arms. "I noticed."

"You actually held up pretty good," Renji told her with a smirk. "When Ichigo first crossed paths with the Captain, he was brought to his knees in an instant."

"Great," Miyako replied sarcastically. "I'm being compared to a human."

They walked out of the office and made their way through the 6th squad barracks. Their footsteps made light clopping sounds upon the wooden boardwalks as Miyako examined the area. It was prettier than she had expected. Because the 6th squad barracks was located very close to the Kuchiki house, the surrounding areas were filled with landscaping. Cherry blossom trees lined a tiny creek, and there was even grass surrounding the yards of the buildings. The 11th squad barracks were more towards the center of Seireitei, so most of it was concrete walls and floors on the outside, prompting Miyako to sit on the roof if she wanted a good view. All the 6th squad residents had to do was step outside.

"Human or no," Renji reminded her, "the whole of Soul Society is in a great deal of debt towards Ichigo Kurosaki. He's saved so many innocent lives I've lost count."

Miyako remained silent. Even though Renji was right, she felt as if Seireitei had started to rely too heavily on this Ichigo. If he was a Death God, then his place was in Soul Society, not in the human world. If he was a human, then his place was in the human world, not Soul Society. Instead, Ichigo had traversed into both, altering the balance and breaking the rules. Miyako wasn't sure if this habit was exactly safe for either world. Even worse, if they had to rely on a spirit force spawned from a human, Soul Society was in trouble. What good were the Death Gods if Ichigo was stronger than all of them combined?

"Not that I'm defending the prick," Renji added quickly. "Once I find him again, I'll beat his bony, orange-haired ass into the ground."

Miyako started to smile, but not at Renji's words.

"Speaking of Ichigo…" she grinned.

Renji followed her gaze. Straight ahead of them was Rukia. She was taking a stroll and was headed in their direction.

Rukia Kuchiki was a very small woman up close. She only came up to about 4'7" in height, whereas Renji stood at a towering 6'2" and Miyako stood in the middle at 5'7". Rukia also had large, blue doe eyes and she was admiring the peaceful night, looking out towards the stream and cherry blossoms floating in it. She hadn't yet noticed them.

"Whatever you're thinking, _keep it to your friggin' self_," Renji growled in a low tone.

"What are you talking about?" Miyako asked him airily.

"I swear, if you say something idiotic about me in front of Rukia, I'll chop your tits off," Renji threatened through clenched teeth.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" Miyako employed a silky tone and stepped up to her. Surprised, Rukia stopped and looked at Miyako.

"Yes?"

"Oh, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you! _Lieutenant Abarai's_ told me so much about you!"

Renji's body grew stiff.

Rukia seemed taken aback. "Um…I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"This is Miyako Ichinose, from 11th squad," Renji crossed his arms. "And she was just leaving. Weren't you?"

"Leaving? Of course not!" Miyako grinned a sickening, fake smile from ear to ear. "I want to catch up with Rukia! Tell me all about the human world! Tell me about this Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Renji made a fist at her.

Rukia looked confused. "My apologies…I…did you say 'Ichinose?'"

Miyako's smile faded. "Yes. Miyako Ichinose. Why do you ask?"

"Rukia, what are you doing out of bed this late at night?" Renji interrupted, concerned. "You're still not completely healed."

Miyako gave Renji an evil look and smiled, as if she were about to devour him. He narrowed his eyes at her and his jaw protruded a bit. Miyako turned back to Rukia.

"Oh, _Lieutenant Abarai_ is awfully concerned about your health, Rukia," she cooed. "This cold night air certainly isn't good for your condition."

"I noticed that my brother was awake," Rukia finally tore her confused gaze from Miyako and looked at Renji. "What happened?"

Renji shrugged. "Bount activity," he grumbled. "Captain Kuchiki didn't give two shits, though."

Rukia stared out towards the trees. "Ichigo is out there, somewhere, hunting them down. He'll take care of it, I'm sure."

Miyako shot a glance at Renji and her smile grew wider. She was so elated by this information that she was sure she would burst with hysterical laughter. This wasn't helping Renji's reputation in the slightest.

Renji looked as if he was going to pop a small blood vessel in his head. He stared at Miyako hard, and his jawbones protruded from his cheeks. Miyako thought she could hear him growling.

"Rukia, you must tell me about Ichigo sometime," Miyako smiled. "I feel so isolated from current events these days, what with the responsibility of 11th squad and all. I'm sad that you have to stay here, ailing. Does _Lieutenant Abarai_ keep you company?"

Rukia smiled. "Too much, sometimes. I can't sleep with him around; he's got such a big mouth."

Renji crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Miyako grinned. "Yes, he does, but he just cares about your health!"

"_Anyway_, I know you both enjoy talking about me right in front of my face," Renji snapped, "but it's late." He pointed at Rukia. "_You_, go to bed!" He turned around and pointed at Miyako. "_You_, go back to your own barracks, before Captain Kuchiki comes back and sees us all standing out here. I don't want to piss him off twice in one night."

"Yes, _Lieutenant Abarai_," Miyako replied sweetly.

Rukia crossed her arms. "As if I'd follow an order from you. I'm going to look for my brother."

Renji shrugged. "Suit yourself," he sighed, "but don't blame me when you get your ass chewed out."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and walked past them, heading towards the center of the 6th division barracks. Renji and Miyako started to walk the other way when Rukia turned around and called out to them.

"Oh, and it was very nice meeting you, Miyako," she said.

"I hope we will meet again in the near future," Miyako smiled and did a low bow. "I'd like to discuss Ichigo Kurosaki some more." She jabbed Renji in the ribs with her elbow and he raised his arm, as if to backhand her.

"Of course," Rukia nodded. She glanced at Renji. "Hey, Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"If you find Ichigo, could you tell him to come to the Kuchiki house? I need to speak with him."

Miyako laughed inwardly. She was going to tear Renji apart with this.

"Whaddya need to talk to _him_ for?" Renji crossed his arms.

Rukia glanced at Miyako and looked fidgety. She looked back at Renji and answered, "Just find him, would you?"

Renji waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I'll send him over here if I see him."

They parted ways, and as soon as they turned a corner and Rukia was out of sight, Renji grabbed Miyako by the back of her shinigami robe and tossed her over the tall, concrete wall that enclosed the 6th squad court. She twisted in the air and laughed, but Renji had already met her mid-air and kicked her back down.

Miyako landed on her feet and coughed from the force of his foot meeting with her stomach. Her cough turned into a laugh, however, and she straightened up as Renji landed in front of her.

"What the hell?!?" Renji made a fist and shook it in front of her face. "You oughta be grateful to me for letting you _live!!!_ I know you can smart-mouth your way to the top in 11th squad, but in 6th squad that shit just doesn't fly!!!"

"Then it's a miracle you got promoted to 6th with _your_ mouth," Miyako retorted.

"Rukia's badly wounded! You and that girly, oooooh-look-at-me-I-care-about-everything attitude…you shouldn't have patronized her like that."

Miyako brushed herself off. "Oh, come on, Renji. Consider it payback."

Renji put his hands on his hips. "And what was with all that 'Lieutenant Abarai' crap? Now it's 'Renji' again?"

"Which one do you prefer?"

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Well, I know if you'd call me 'Lieutenant,' you'd just be mocking me."

"You got that right."

Renji twitched. "Get back to your barracks," he said through clenched teeth, "before I slice your head clean off your body."

Miyako grinned and gripped the hilt of her soul slayer. "Yeah?"

Renji pulled his soul slayer out. "_Yeah_."

They circled around each other, waiting to see who would strike first, when a voice interrupted their fight.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Renji and Miyako glanced over to find Captain Hitsugaya standing there with his arms crossed. He furrowed his brow at them and didn't look like he was in a good mood. Lieutenant Matsumoto was standing beside him.

Miyako sheathed her soul slayer. "Captain," she immediately stood at attention and gave him a slight bow.

"Hi, Renji!" Lieutenant Matsumoto greeted them cheerfully. "Hello, Miyako!"

Captain Hitsugaya glanced at Lieutenant Matsumoto and rolled his eyes.

"There's Bount roaming around Soul Society and you guys were busy with a sparring match?" he snapped at them.

Miyako and Renji remained silent.

"I don't know why you're here, and I really don't care," he continued, "but I want you to get back to your squad immediately and do what the hell it is you do best, including protecting Seireitei."

"Yes, Captain," Renji and Miyako replied in unison.

Renji stole a glance at Miyako. "I won't forget about this," he hissed.

"It's a date, bitch," she whispered back with a tiny smile.

They both parted ways and sprinted off towards their barracks. Captain Hitsugaya shook his head, put his hand to his forehead, and sighed, "Fucking 11th squad."


	5. Unrest

Miyako was back in her room, and as she knelt down to ignite a lantern and remove her robe, she hadn't realized how exhausted she really was until she glanced at her pillow. Her bed looked very welcoming.

_I'm glad Captain __Hitsugaya__ stopped us,_ she thought. _I wouldn't have __had __enough energy to get through tomorrow._

The force of Captain Kuchiki's spirit power had begun to take its toll, because she felt incredibly drained. They were only standing feet away from him, and when she thought back on it, she started to wonder how the Captain even remembered who she was.

_He noticed that I was from 11__th__ squad,_ she thought. _But how?__ I'm a 4__th__ seat. It's easy to remember __Ikkaku__, since he's usually the one in charge. __Yumichika__ is hard to forget, unfortunately. __But me?__ I'__ve done little to nothing of __importance…_

Her thoughts wandered to the mysterious murders in the woods, and grew afraid of the fact that there was possibly a Death God traitor. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't the case, but Aizen's treachery had made all of Soul Society wary of the true intent of Death Gods.

Her eyelids grew heavy as she lay on her back, trying to understand how the Bount could've made an alliance with a Death God…or why the Death God wanted vengeance…prayed that there wasn't a Death God helping them…

_Where are you going?_

_There is nothing for me here._

_That isn't true. You have your friends. __Your squad.__ You have me._

_You?__ You would follow the Captains on all fours._

_It is our duty!_

_Duty?__ If that is our duty, then I will gladly throw it all away. I will not follow a system that claims to be righteous, yet is full of hypocrisy._

_You can't leave! Where would you go?_

_I will find my place somewhere else. I will find the strength to bring the hammer of justice down upon Seireitei._

_Do you even know what you speak of? You would turn your back on your family?_

_Make no mistake, __Miyako__. I have no family left._

_Brother…_

Miyako shot up, jarred out of an uneasy sleep, sucking in a sharp breath. Beads of sweat had collected on her forehead and chest, and she looked towards the door.

_That spirit force…_

She swung the blankets off of her as she rose from her bed, quickly put her shinigami robe back on, and fastened her sandals. She grabbed her soul slayer and tied it to her waist as she slid out of the barracks and headed north, towards the woods.

Her sandals made soft clapping sounds against the grey concrete and she tried to quicken her pace. She skidded to a halt when she felt another sharp twinge in the air.

In the 6th squad barracks, Renji suddenly awoke.

_Captain __Kuchiki?_

Miyako ran as fast as she could towards the outskirts of northern Rukongai. _Something's wrong…something's __wrong…something's__ wrong,_ she kept saying to herself. _There's no mistaking that spirit force.__ Why hasn't anyone else noticed it? I should've gotten __Ikkaku__. I should've sent a Hell Butterfly. No, there's no time. I know he's out here…_

When Miyako neared Kusajishi and entered the woods, she felt a larger pulse of spirit force and she nearly gasped and stepped backwards.

_That's…Captain __Kuchiki__! Why is he out here?_

She glanced around and felt another twinge, the familiar spirit force that had been bothering her for weeks, and the same one that woke her.

_There's__ two spirit forces out here?_

She started to run through the woods again, swiftly passing through trees and gripped her soul slayer tightly. She stopped in a small clearing and looked around. Captain Kuchiki's spirit force was getting stronger, so she was at least heading in the right direction. Another pulse of energy surged through the woods and Miyako was nearly brought to her knees.

_A third spirit force? What is this?__ Could that be…__Ichigo__ Kurosaki?_

She ran towards the direction of the pulse, but almost as quickly as she regained her senses, she felt another sharp pulse, this time coming from right above her.

Hardly having any time to react, Miyako pulled out her soul slayer and flipped around, facing the sky, in mid-run. Her blade met another which slammed her down into the ground, her back sliding and kicking up dust. She pushed back as hard as she could, and the renegade Death God's soul slayer was slowly forced back, away from her face. She had blocked it just in time.

The blades scraped together and Miyako mustered a bit of spirit force to surge her blade forward. The Death God jumped back and Miyako swiftly got up. They faced each other, soul slayers ready.

The traitor Death God was a male with hair the same color as Miyako's, but was a bit overgrown and shaggy. He had long sideburns and it wasn't trimmed in the back. He shared the same jawline as she did, and the same eye color. He was not wearing his traditional shinigami robe, however. Instead, his top had cutoff sleeves and a hood. He stared at her with a blank look, and she grimaced back.

"So, it was you all along," Miyako said angrily.

The Death God narrowed his eyes and gave her a cruel grin.

"Hello, sister."


	6. A fighting song: Criminal

**As I was writing chapter 7, I was listening to this song by Ayumi Hamasaki. It's called "Criminal" and I think it is a very beautiful song with very beautiful lyrics. I strongly recommend giving this song a listen, especially when reading chapter 7, because I think the song totally fits the mood. Even though chapter 7 is a fight scene, the slow music seems to work with it.**

**That being said, the following lyrics are NOT my work. The following song has been written and performed by Ayumi Hamasaki. I got the english and japanese lyrics off of an album lyrics website, so if the song is translated wrong, it ain't my fault :p**

Please review!!! I'm going nuts here, I have zero comments so far, I want to know if you guys like the story..._

* * *

_

_**"Criminal" by Ayumi Hamasaki  
Album: (miss)understood**_

_As your silence remains longer  
__I feel as if I heard your voiceless cry  
__And my heart would break_

_Why am I so powerless and stupid?  
__I can't even protect the hand I surely held_

_I d__on't ask you to forgive me some__day  
__If you are fighting alone now  
__That's the definite sign for me_

_You wished to be strong so much  
__That you hid something with tears just for me_

_You see? We will get to that place someday  
__I want to show you a superb view  
__That's the sign for tomorrow, our future_

_(repeat)_

_Kimi__ no __chinmoku __ga __nagaku __tsuzuke __ba __tsuzuku __hodo __ni  
__Koe __ni __naranai __sakebi __ga __kikoeru__ you de  
__Mune __ga __harisake __sou_

_Doushite __konna __ni __watashi __wa __hidoku __muryoku__ de __oroka__ de  
__Tsunaida __hazu__ no __te __sae__ mo __mamoru __koto __ga __dekinai_

_Nee __itsuka __yurushite __hoshii__ to __wa __iwanai  
__Sou __kimi __ga __ima __hitori __tatakau__ no __nara  
__Sore __koso __ga __watashi__ e no __aizu __tashikana_

_Tsuyoku __aritai__ to __negau __amari __ni __kimi __wa __namida__ to  
__Tomo __ni __nanika__ o __kakushita __watashi __dake__ no tame __ni_

_Nee __itsuka __tadoritsuku __darou __ano __basho__ e  
__Sou __kimi __ni __tobikiri__ no __keshiki __misetai  
__Sore __koso __ga __ashita__ e no __aizu __mirai__ e_

_(repeat)_


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Miyako narrowed her eyes and gripped her soul slayer tightly. She had been hoping and praying that the familiar reiatsu wasn't Maki's. She hadn't felt it in over two hundred years, and now that it had returned, there was no mistaking it. She and Maki and grown up in Soul Society together and had even advanced into the 11th squad together. They always played and sparred and practiced kido together, and he confessed to her his hopes of one day fulfilling the promotion to lieutenant. He had great respect and pride for their Captain, and even almost loved him as a father. When Kenpachi Zaraki suddenly came into Seireitei and challenged the 11th squad Captain to the death, it was as if Maki's future had vanished in mere seconds. He hated Zaraki for defeating the Captain, and he hated Seireitei even more for not raising a finger in protest when Zaraki took over the 11th squad. Even though a brutal replacement such as this was not unheard of, Maki never accepted Zaraki as his new Captain. Miyako had accepted her Captain's fate, however, since he chose willingly to fight against Zaraki. It was simply their way. He was defeated and Zaraki took over; that was that. Maki never forgave her for accepting Zaraki into their squad, and from then on shunned her as his sister.

It was no wonder that Ikkaku or Yumichika wasn't alarmed by Maki's spirit force as Miyako had been. They did not join 11th squad until Zaraki had taken over, and as a result had never met Maki. The only reason Renji had felt it was because he was in Seireitei longer than Ikkaku and Yumichika, and had probably unknowingly encountered Maki before. Miyako was keen to his spirit force in particular since he was her brother. Now that they stood in front of each other, she was angry and hurt at the same time that he would even raise his sword against her. She ascertained his strength, however, and noticed that his spirit force nearly doubled. He had been concealing it well.

_He's grown much stronger,_ she thought. _No matter. So have I._

"So, Miyako, it looks as if you've been promoted since I left," he said in a mocking tone. "Still with the 11th squad? Still following that abomination of a Captain?"

"Not that you'd give a shit, but yes," she snapped back. "How _dare_ you come back to Soul Society and show your face to me!"

Maki grinned. "Are you going to punish me, sister?"

Miyako readied her stance and glared at him. "Why are you working with the Bount, Maki?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're finally going to give Soul Society the justice it has been lacking for hundreds of years."

"Justice? You aren't speaking of justice, Maki. You're speaking of revenge."

"What's the difference? Seireitei will finally get what it deserves."

Miyako gritted her teeth. "Even if it means destroying innocent lives?!"

"A small price to pay, I think."

"How could you have stooped so low?"

Maki readied his soul slayer. "No. I have risen higher than I ever thought I could have. Master Kariya has shown me my true potential, and I will not disappoint him!"

Miyako grew angrier at his every word. "So, even though you mock me for following Captains around like a dog, you have found your own to follow around as well?"

Maki curled his lip. "Which student is better, I wonder?"

Miyako lunged at him and struck first. He blocked her blade with his and swiped back. She dodged out of the way and they continued to fight with each other at enormous speed, rebounding off of the trees, the rocks, flipping in the air and forcing the green leaves to shake and fall from all the force. Their spirit powers grew and pulsed as they fought together, neither of them refusing to back down. Neither of them were willing to spare the other, either. Miyako was so angry at him for betraying her, and he was hell-bent on revenge, forgetting about his family.

However, Miyako was still drained from the earlier events. She was breathing harder and was getting more and more tired with each swing of her sword. Maki noticed this, and started to attack harder. He swung at her and she blocked it, but slid back from the force and was struggling to stand up straight.

_Fucking Renji,_ she cursed. _If he hadn't brought me to Captain Kuchiki's office, I wouldn't be this tired._

Maki leapt at her and swung again.

Miyako rolled out of the way and tried a kido.

"Destructive Art number thirty-three, _blue fire, crash down!_" she screamed.

The attack knocked down two trees and Miyako shielded her face from the dust and splintered wood.

"Honestly, Miyako," Maki's voice tore through the falling dust, "a kido attack? You'll have to do better than that."

"Destructive Art number thirty-one, _shot of red fire!_"

The fireball shot through the rising dust and Maki dodged it, jumping into the air, out into the clear sky.

Miyako was anticipating this; she wasn't very skilled at kido attacks, but she had decided to use them as a distraction. It had made him dodge out into the open, and suddenly she was behind him. He had realized it too late.

With a hard swipe, Miyako cut his back and kicked him in the face as he tried to turn around. Maki was sent sailing down, back into the clearing, and she met him at the ground, giving him a knee to the gut. She was about to send her soul slayer through his body when he countered, knocking her blade away, and swiped at her arm. They both jumped back and Maki coughed and winced. Miyako felt hot blood drip down her left arm, but ignored it. The cut wasn't very deep.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Miyako asked. "Am I playing too rough?"

Maki straightened and glared at her. He held his soul slayer in front of him with both hands.

"I'm only getting started."

Miyako readied her stance again.

"Fine, then. Show me what you've done with your pathetic existance over these past two hundred years."

Maki grinned at her and his soul slayer began to glow.

"Shine brightly, Nijigasumi."** (1)**

Miyako narrowed her eyes. He was using the first stage of his soul slayer. His sword flashed with a bright light and Maki suddenly looked hazy and blurry. His silhouette became iridescent and Miyako's stomach dropped as he became practically invisible.

Before she could recollect herself to react, Maki had attacked. Her left shoulder was suddenly slashed apart and her right leg was cut from behind. Miyako dropped to one knee and felt a hard punch knock her head backwards. However, she recovered from the blow and flipped backwards. Searching out his reiatsu, she managed to raise her soul slayer in time to a third attack, this time from the front.

_I can't see him, but I can at least feel him,_ she gritted her teeth. _I won't be beaten by this coward if he insists on hiding himself from view like this._

She countered, but managed to swipe at only air. She was hit again from behind, her shinigami robe torn in the back, and she swirled around to block again.

_Don't panic,_ she told herself. _Settle down and feel out his spirit power._

She blocked from the right, then blocked from the left. Her arm was slashed at again; she rolled forward and flipped, blocking in midair, then blocked again near her feet.

"Do you like my soul slayer's powers?" Maki's voice rung out. "It can manipulate the light, allowing me to become invisible."

Miyako let out a deep breath. "In that case," she replied, "I wonder what happens if you use light against light?"

There was a pause.

She held her soul slayer up to her face and chanted, "Burn brightly, Taiyoukousen!" **(2)**

Instead of glowing like Maki's did, the blade of her soul slayer quickly flashed, as if it had been polished to perfection, then was gone. At first, it had appeared that nothing happened at all.

"What…?" Maki choked out.

Suddenly, an immense, burning light flashed from her soul slayer and engulfed the area. It was so bright and so hot, Maki's iridescent figure shone through as he shielded his eyes. He was standing right in front of her.

Miyako shot her blade out and cut him across the torso, then again alongside his left arm. The light of her soul slayer followed her blade and swept across the forest as she cut him again and again. He stumbled back and blinked.

"How…how can you see me?!?" he demanded.

"You can't have a rainbow without the sun, little brother," Miyako replied. "Taiyoukosen's light counteracts your ability to manipulate it. While you can manipulate light all you want, if you try to manipulate _mine_, it will show your reflection instead."

Maki let out a deep, angry growl and his spirit power pulsed, sending a wave of wind and energy through the trees. Miyako responded with a smiliar pulse. They attacked each other again and again, flashes of blinding light erupting with each strike, trees were cut down and crashing to the ground, leaves, dust, and splinters flew everywhere, and the ground was completely torn up after their fight.

Maki and Miyako jumped back, breathing hard. Maki had stopped using Nijigasumi and was once again visible. Miyako lowered her soul slayer, gripping it with both hands in front of her. Maki was standing sideways, looking over at her. Both of them were bleeding – Maki from the arms, back, and front torso, Miyako from the leg, shoulder, both arms, and back. She licked the blood from her lips from an earlier punch, and he wiped blood from his brow.

"How do you plan to avenge our dead Captain?" Miyako yelled at him. "It is pointless, Maki! He's dead! He's not coming back!"

"Say what you want," Maki replied tonelessly, "but everything was taken from me. Seireitei has spit upon us and has committed treacherous crimes to the Bount as well. It is only fair that I return the favor."

Miyako glared at him angrily. "So you would kill your own sister as well?"

Maki didn't reply.

"How on earth can you and the Bount bring down Seireitei? Your campaign is a worthless one," Miyako spat.

"You obviously don't know anything," Maki retorted. "The Captains of Seireitei are so dense; they won't ever see what's coming."

"What…?" Miyako narrowed her eyes.

"I'm tired of this," Maki suddenly turned towards her. "It is time to say goodbye, sister."

Miyako readied her soul slayer, but instead, Maki shouted out a kido attack.

"Binding Art number four: _crawling rope!"_

Before she could evade, Miyako was suddenly constricted tightly by an invisible force. It bound her arms and legs, and she was bound where she stood. She gasped for air and suddenly felt a rush of piercing, slicing pain through her left shoulder. She yelled in pain and grunted as she was slammed into a tree behind her. Maki had shoved his soul slayer through her upper left side, slicing through her collarbone and exiting through her shoulder blade. His shove was so forceful that she was now pinned to the tree behind her. She dropped her soul slayer and gripped his blade instinctively, trying to pull it out, even though it was cutting her palms.

Maki was in front of her, pushing the blade even further. Miyako cried out in pain.

"You're so naïve," he sneered. "Did you come out here trying to protect your squad? Trying to protect Seireitei? Did you come out here, hoping to get your little brother back?"

Miyako glared at him and clenched her teeth. "Damn…you…" she choked out.

"This is the end, sister," Maki said coldly. "It's a shame you didn't join me, long ago. Things would have been different."

_"HOWL, ZABIMARU!!!!"_

Maki sucked in a breath in surprise and flipped backwards, dodging Renji's soul slayer. A whip-like extension with sharp blades poking out flew through the clearing and nearly struck Maki. He had left his soul slayer stuck in the tree, Miyako dangling from it. Blood was now dripping down her left foot and the tree's bark had been completely stained. She gripped its hilt, trying to pull it out, but it was no use. She hardly had the strength left to move.

Maki stared at Renji and dodged again as Renji tried another attack. He backed off, slowly, as another Death God appeared into view.

"Ah! You again! Maki Ichinose, right?" The orange-haired Death God called out.

Maki didn't reply.

"I know you think you're helping the Bount and all," Ichigo scowled at him, "but impaling a woman on a tree doesn't sit right with me."

Miyako's head was hung, but she forced herself to look over at Renji and Ichigo. It was the first time she had ever seen the substitute Death God, and she tried to adjust her weakened vision.

_Ichigo Kurosaki? Is that him? I've never seen a soul slayer like that. There's no guard. There's not even a grip. It's huge!_

Miyako softly closed her eyes and lowered her head. She quietly choked up some blood and it dripped down a corner of her mouth. She moaned in pain from taking sharp breaths and moved her feet against the bark behind her, trying to search for any sort of foothold to hold herself up on, at least to ease the pain, but the wood was wet and slippery with blood. The blade was jabbed through her at a horizontal angle, so she hung firm. If it was at a vertical angle, it would've sliced right up her shoulder and she would've fallen.

When she lifted her head to look at Renji, he locked eyes with her. He looked incredibly pissed off. He took two steps towards the tree, but Ichigo held him back.

"Wait a sec, Renji."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Maki said flatly. "You just keep meddling, don't you?"

"As long as you guys continue to plague Seireitei and hurt people, you bet your ass," Ichigo retorted.

Maki narrowed his eyes and walked slowly towards the tree.

"I'm no fool," he said softly. "Three against one doesn't seem like very fair odds to me."

"Fair?" Ichigo scoffed. "Where I come from, a guy beating on a girl doesn't seem very fair, either."

"Master Kariya will crush you," Maki pointed at Ichigo. With that, he swiftly jumped up onto the tree, straddled Miyako, and gripped his soul slayer. In that split second, she glared at him with hatred, and he smiled at her nastily.

"Later, sister."

He yanked it out of the tree and flipped backwards. A spurt of blood followed and Miyako let out a loud yell. She fell down, limp, but Renji caught her before she hit the ground.

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled after Maki, but he was already out of sight. "HEY! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled. "Let him go. We've got to get back to Seireitei. No doubt the Bount will be making their move soon."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm going to stay out here." He cocked his head towards the woods. "Ran'Tao is back there with Ishida, waiting. Hopefully she'll be able to give us more information on what Kariya could be planning."

"Put me down, Renji," Miyako said softly. "I can stand."

"You sure?"

Miyako nodded.

He slowly lowered her and she put most of her weight on her left leg, which hadn't been cut up. Her right arm, although cut, didn't sustain much damage, and Renji pulled it around his neck. Her left arm hung limp and her hand was shaking as blood dripped from it. Ichigo bent down, picked up her soul slayer, and sheathed it for her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," she murmured his name.

Ichigo nodded. "You're that guy's sister."

Miyako glanced at Renji, then back at Ichigo. "How…how did you…?"

"When Rukia heard your last name, she told Ichigo," Renji explained. "Seems that Ichigo's met Maki before, in the human world. They knew that there was a traitor Death God with the Bount, and when we reported the presence of his spirit force to Captain Kuchiki, especially since you were the one that felt it, he could confirm that it was Maki."

"How could he have known that Maki is my brother?"

"The Captain maintains the records of Seireitei's history."

"But…but Captain Kuchiki said that our report was inconsequential!"

Renji rolled his eyes. "That's what he always says, but you felt his spirit force out here earlier, didn't you?"

Miyako nodded.

"That's why Ichigo and I came out here. Captain Kuchiki was fighting with Kariya, probably 'cuz he's pissed about what happened to Rukia."

"Kariya? You mean the leader of the Bount?"

Renji nodded.

"They're somewhere in Kusajishi, planning an attack on Seireitei," Ichigo said. "We're trying to figure out what their next move is."

"That's right!" a tiny, high-pitched voice squeaked. "We can't let those awful Bount destroy Soul Society!"

Suddenly, an oddly-dressed stuffed chicken popped out from behind Ichigo's shoulder.

Miyako hopped backwards, nearly falling over. Renji had to steady her, and she stared at the modified soul in awe.

"What…what _is_ that thing?"

"_Thing?!?"_ the chicken cried out. "Well, _honestly_! I'm a Bount sensor!"

"Lilin's been helping me track the Bount," Ichigo explained. "She's not in her real form simply because it's easier to carry her around this way."

There was a long silence as Miyako stared at Ichigo, then the chicken, then back at Ichigo again. Both he and Renji looked at her, concerned. Suddenly, Miyako erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the famous substitute Death God, carries around a live _chicken_!!!" she yelped. "Now I've seen everything!" she immediately stopped laughing, however, and started to cough up blood. She bent over and clutched her chest.

"Don't overdo it," Renji told her.

"It's not like I carry stuffed chickens around with me all the time, okay?" Ichigo snapped defensively. "It's just for this particular instance."

Lilin looked offended.

"Ichigo, get goin' and talk to Ran'Tao," Renji told him. "I'll take Miyako back to Seireitei."

Ichigo nodded. "Get those wounds healed," he looked at Miyako. "Seireitei will need you once the Bount attack." With that, he turned back towards the woods.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Miyako called after him.

"Yeah?"

Ignoring her pain, she forced a grin at him. "I hope we get to fight sometime."

Ichigo looked surprised, then irritated. "What the hell? I don't get a thank-you? You were just dangling from a _tree_. We just did you a _favo__r_, and you want to fight me?"

"I didn't ask for any favors," Miyako replied. "Besides, it was a matter I had to deal with on my own."

Ichigo was about to argue back when Renji shook his head.

"She's from 11th squad, Ichigo," he interrupted. "Consider it a compliment."

Ichigo crossed his arms and trotted back towards the woods. "Seriously, I don't understand you guys at all."

* * *

**(1)** Nijigasumi - "Rainbow Haze"  
**(2)** Taiyoukousen - "Rays of the Sun" 


	8. Renji's Resolve

Renji was using shunpo to get back to Seireitei quickly, with Miyako's right arm slung over his shoulder. She was bleeding everywhere, and blood was still pouring from her shoulder wound. Her face had gone pale and her breath was shorter.

"Our pulses of reiatsu should've at least warned the others that there's definitely something out here," Renji told Miyako. "Since yours had diminished suddenly, I'm sure the hospital will be ready for you once we arrive."

Miyako nodded but didn't say anything.

After a long pause, Renji asked, "Why didn't you tell me that it was your brother?"

Miyako looked away. "I didn't think it would matter."

"Of course it matters! You could have told me a long time ago! These past two weeks you knew it was your brother's reiatsu back there! That could've saved us a heap of trouble trying to figure out where the turncoat was."

"I didn't know it was him for sure."

Renji sighed. "Don't feed me that crap, Miyako."

"He's my brother, Renji. He's my responsibility. You shouldn't have come."

"What are you talking about? You were pegged to a tree, for God's sake."

"I could have found a way out of it. You shouldn't have stopped him."

"You're talking bullshit," he snapped. "He was about to kill you."

"If that was my fate, you shouldn't have interfered."

Renji sighed. "Look, 11th squad credo or no, it's ignorant of you to accept death before you die."

Miyako looked at him.

"What's worse, you shouldn't let your own brother kill you just to prove a point. You should fight him no matter what, because you're right and he's wrong. Don't just sit there, idle, and hope that he might spare you because you're related."

Miyako swallowed and hung her head.

"He's not your brother anymore, Miyako."

Miyako's head shot up angrily. "That's easy for you to say, Renji," she snapped. "I know that not so long ago you fought against your own Captain to try to save the one you loved, and she wasn't even related to you!"

Renji clenched his teeth but didn't reply.

"I have to at least believe that Maki still has some honor left in him," she continued. "I'll drive that honor out of him if it means that I have to die fighting him. I need to remind him who he is…I need to save him." She sighed and hung her head again. "He's my brother, Renji," she said softly. "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't, eh?" Renji sneered. "When Rukia was put up on the chopping block like a slab of meat, Captain Kuchiki, _her own brother_, wouldn't raise a finger in opposition. He did _nothing_. He would've rather followed the rules and let her die, even when it was obvious that her sentence was insane to begin with."

Miyako glanced at him. He was incredibly angry. His eyes were narrowed and his lip was curled, but he avoided her gaze and stared straight ahead as he ran.

"Yeah, it's true," Renji growled in anger. "I loved Rukia, as if she were my own sister. She's my family. She's the only family I ever had in my entire life. And that bastard Kuchiki took her in as _his_ sister, when in the end he wouldn't even step up to protect her. You wanna know why I stopped your brother, Miyako? Because family should never intend to hurt each other. I wanted to stop Captain Kuchiki from hurting Rukia. And it's why I stopped Maki from hurting you."

Miyako watched Renji and slowly realized that there was more to him than met the eye. He was more than an obnoxious asshole that charged into battle relentlessly. He was more than an annoying loudmouth that always tried to get the last bragging word in. He was the way that he was simply because he had always acted as if he had nothing to lose. As if growing up in the slums of Rukongai wasn't enough, Rukia had gained a real brother once they both entered Seireitei together. Renji really didn't have anything to lose after that. In his eyes, Byakuya Kuchiki had taken the only thing that was precious in his life – Rukia. As a result, he had trained and competed to exceed the Captain's level, maybe to once more prove to Rukia that he could be the same, if not better, as her brother.

"Renji…"

Renji glanced at her and his hard expression softened a little.

Miyako had lost a lot of blood. Even though she tried to hold herself up, her head started to droop and her legs were dragging. As she struggled to hang on, she gripped the back of his shinigami robe. Renji stopped running and gingerly picked her up. Her arm was still around his neck, and her head was tucked slightly under his jaw.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Damn, talk about déjà vu," he groaned.

"What?"

"You better fuckin' thank me," Renji grinned at her. "You're bleedin' all over me."

Miyako chuckled. Renji felt her breath on his chest and her eyelashes fluttered softly against his neck. He gulped.

"Then I owe you one," she closed her eyes and smiled. "A one-on-one match."

"Like hell," Renji retorted. "I'd kick your ass in a second."

He glanced back down at her, but her eyes were closed. _Shit,_ he thought. _Almost there.__ She's strong…she's from the 11__th__ squad. She'll make it._


	9. Anxious to Heal

_She'll be okay, __Renji__. She needs at least __a few days'__ rest and she'll be good as new. Our squad will take care of her._

_Thank you, Captain __Un__ohana.  
__  
__While you're here, you should pay a visit to your Captain. He's down the hall; he had to come in and treat__ his shoulder wound…_

"Renji…?"

"No. Someone a lot better-looking than that piece of shit," a deep voice answered.

Miyako's eyes fluttered open. She was in a dimly lit greenish room. Her head was propped up on some pillows and she was under a sheer blanket. Her palms were bandaged, as well as parts of her right arm, and her left arm was in a sling. Her entire left shoulder had been patched and bandaged up. To her left sat a blurry figure with short, spiky dark hair. She blinked twice to adjust her vision. The 9th squad lieutenant sat on a stool next to her bed, chewing on a rice ball. He had a tattoo scrawled around his neck that resembled a black choker, another grey tattoo was striped across his face; from one cheek, across the bridge of his nose, to the other cheek. The numbers "69" had been tattooed on his left cheek. The tattoos meant something, but Miyako never asked what.

"Shuhei?"

"What's up? Heard you got into a little scuffle near Kusajishi."

Miyako grinned. "Yeah? What'd you expect?"

Shuhei sighed. "I wouldn't have expected you to lose, Miyako."

Miyako looked away. "In normal circumstances…I wouldn't have."

Shuhei raised an eyebrow.

"I held back," Miyako admitted.

"Because it's Maki," Shuhei said grimly.

She nodded.

"Captain Zaraki would kick you out of 11th squad if he heard you say that."

Miyako didn't reply.

"Listen, Miyako," Shuhei leaned forward and examined his rice ball. "I'm not going to tell you what to do or what not to do…but we've all been betrayed by someone we thought we could trust."

Miyako glanced at Shuhei. He was talking about his own Captain.

"You don't see me cursing Seireitei and taking my anger out on the residents, just because Tosen left," he said softly.

Miyako nodded. "I know."

"Seireitei needs us. There are bigger things out there than you, me, and the Bount. Aizen will eventually strike us, and Soul Society doesn't need this crap right now. If you see Maki again, you've got to be prepared to do what's necessary."

Miyako stared at her blanket. There was a long pause, and Shuhei took another bite of his rice ball. Miyako glanced at him.

"How could I live with myself if I killed Maki?"

Shuhei eyed her. "How could you live with yourself if you stood by and did nothing?"

Miyako slowly nodded. Shuhei, of course, was right. Maki had chosen the wrong path, and worse, he had decided to retaliate against Seireitei simply because of his own selfish goals. Everyone knew that the Bount had their own grudge against Soul Society, but Maki was simply along for the ride to push his own agenda.

"But hey, what do I know?" Shuhei nudged her. "Maybe Maki'll have a change of heart. You probably won't have to fight him at all…which should be a big disappointment for you, being in the 11th squad and all."

Miyako gave him a tiny smile. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better.

Shuhei stood up. "Speaking of which, Ikkaku is really pissed off that you didn't wake him up last night," he grinned. "He was mad that he didn't get to see any action."

"Ikkaku would steal all the fun for himself," Miyako retorted. "Why would I wake that asshat up?"

Shuhei chuckled and finished the rest of his rice ball. He got up and headed towards the door, waving.

"See ya."

"Hey, Shuhei?"

"Huh?"

"Have you seen my Captain?"

Shuhei shrugged. "Nah. I haven't seen his lieutenant, either. Ikkaku is still the one in charge. He's out there right now, making everyone run drills 'till they die. Apparently they're pretty hung over from last night."

Miyako grinned. "Thanks, Shuhei. See you later."

Shuhei glanced back over his shoulder and smiled. "Oh, yeah," he cocked his head at her, "nice rack."

Miyako looked down. Her shinigami robe was missing, and she hadn't realized it. The 4th squad had to remove her clothing in order to treat her wounds, and in its place was a plethora of bandages. Death Gods did not wear bras or underwear. Instead, they wore supportive wraps that almost imitated wide, white bandaging. The way they used their wrap depended on the Death God. Captain Zaraki, for instance, not only wrapped his bottom half up for support, but he wrapped it clear up to his midsection – his shinigami robe was always lazily flapping open for others to see, and he didn't care. Lieutenant Matsumoto had found no use for hers at all, obviously, because she let her breasts bounce freely throughout Seireitei (much to Captain Hitsugaya's dismay). Apart from her bandaged shoulder, arms, and palms, Miyako's wrap was neatly tied around her breasts and part of her torso, but she still had plenty of cleavage showing. She narrowed her eyes at Shuhei and gave him an obscene hand gesture.

As Shuhei left, Miyako heard him talking to someone out in the hall.

"Yeah, she's awake. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Rukia appeared in the doorway. Miyako looked at her with surprise.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"I had to check in with Captain Unohana so she could monitor my healing," Rukia gave Miyako a shy grin. "My brother was also here earlier, getting a shoulder wound patched up. I wanted to stop in and see how you were doing. I'm…I'm sorry to hear about your brother."

Miyako felt ashamed that she had treated Rukia with sarcasm before, at the expense of pissing Renji off. Even though she was from the 11th squad, she wasn't without her manners. She tried to apologize, but she couldn't think of what to say. Her thoughts kept traveling to what Renji had told her earlier, and she suddenly had a deep respect for Rukia. There was no telling what Rukia had gone through in the past five months.

"Rukia…thank you…"

"I told Ichigo and my brother your last name," Rukia bowed her head. "It was what led them to Kusajishi. You must think of me as a terrible person."

Miyako raised her eyebrows in surprise. Rukia was an incredibly humble person.

"Not at all," Miyako shook her head. "You were just doing your duty. My brother has betrayed Seireitei…it is only right that he is brought to justice." She sighed. "It was I who hesitated. I could have reported Maki's presence long ago."

Rukia looked at her with her blue doe eyes and smiled shyly again. She came in and sat on the stool that Shuhei had sat on.

"Rukia…" Miyako trailed off and tried to explain herself. "I…I'm sorry for the unusual way I acted last night. It was just an act to tease Renji."

Rukia smiled. "I know. I do that sort of stuff all the time around Ichigo."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In the real world, I do that around his friends. I put on such a ridiculous, sweet face around others…it drives Ichigo nuts."

Miyako smiled. "What's the real world like?"

"Everyone dresses differently. There are all sorts of different smells and tastes and sights…there are buildings that light up in all sorts of colors at night…there are roads that the humans drive large machines on…there are gardens and differently colored trees and grass, and everyone has a different temperament…even the food is different."

Miyako examined Rukia closely. She seemed to have grown attached to the human world.

"Do the humans ever fight?"

Rukia glanced at Miyako. "You mean, spar? Like in 11th squad?"

Miyako nodded anxiously.

Rukia chuckled. "No, they don't. The good-tempered humans almost never fight."

Miyako rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sounds pretty dull to me."

Rukia smiled at her. "That's exactly what Renji said when he went there."

Renji. For some reason, his name struck a tiny nerve within Miyako. She felt giddy and impatient to run out of the 4th squad hospital and track him down. They had a score to settle. Or was it because he carried her back to Seireitei? Was it because he had sheer balls of steel for stepping up against Captain Kuchiki? Was it because he had a mysterious, unbreakable will to surpass his superior? Either way, she seemed to regard him in a new light, and she ached to fight him again, just for the experience.

"Um…have you seen Renji?" Miyako asked awkwardly.

Rukia shook her head. "He's with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto doing some reconnaissance on the Bount. Because he had been out in Kusajishi last night, he was assigned to help them search for any additional clues." Her innocent, doe-eyed look suddenly turned mischievous. "Why do you ask?"

Miyako narrowed her eyes and was about to tell her not to get any funny ideas, when a loud voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Whaddya mean I'm going to disturb the other patients? Who the hell cares? I'm here to see Miyako Ichinose. Where's she at?"

There was a short scuffle, and a 4th squad resident flew backwards, landed, and rolled across Miyako's doorway.

"Owwwwowowow! Why do you 11th squad people always act like jerks?"

"What did you just say!?!?"

"In there! She's in there! Just leave me alone!"

Ikkaku appeared in the doorway, snorted at the 4th squad resident, and crossed his arms.

"Hey, Miyako," Ikkaku nodded his head at her. "It's nearly mid-afternoon. Why the hell are you still in bed?"

Rukia smiled at Miyako. "I guess I'll be heading back," she said in a low voice.

Miyako nodded at Rukia and Ikkaku moved aside so she could leave.

"You're pretty fuckin' popular today," Ikkaku sneered at Miyako. He walked into the room and took a seat. "So, what's the deal?"

"She's not allowed to leave until Captain Unohana gives her clearance," the 4th squad resident replied outside the door.

"HEY! SQUIRT! BEAT IT!" Ikkaku roared at him.

The 4th squad resident outside the doorway stumbled back up, rubbed his behind, and gave Ikkaku a nasty look before heading on his way.

"Heh. Not allowed to leave, eh? That sucks," Ikkaku grinned. "I'd be breakin' out of this place. You're completely surrounded by pussies in here. It's not good for morale."

"Trust me, if I could leave, I would," Miyako assured him.

Ikkaku shrugged. "Meh…you'll need that arm later," he pointed to her left shoulder. "Sounds like the Bount'll attack soon. What have you heard?"

"Ikkaku…about my injuries…well, I…"

"Shut up. I don't really care."

"But I at least need to explain why…"

"I said to drop it."

Miyako glanced at Ikkaku, but he was avoiding her gaze and staring at the wall. She had wanted to tell him who she had fought against and why she lost so easily, which was not acceptable in the 11th squad. She knew that excuses wouldn't work, and she was ready to face discipline for her actions, but she also wanted to warn him about Maki. However, Ikkaku's refusal to speak about the subject at all was his way of telling her that it wasn't her fault. It was a rare occurrence that Ikkaku forgave anyone for anything, but he was no fool. He understood the risks and the internal struggles involved when a fight became personal. He had a few himself.

Ikkaku sighed and glanced at her. "I know you fought with Maki. Your brother's become notorious throughout Seireitei lately. Nobody will forgive him for turning against Soul Society. Captain Kurotsuchi of 12th squad is incredibly pissed off at him and tried to have General Yamamato post an official notice about capturing Maki and keeping him alive for undisclosed purposes. The general didn't accept his proposal, obviously, but Maki's been marked for death nonetheless. He snuck into the files archive and screwed around with some of the data."

Miyako was surprised to hear about this news. "When did you learn of all this?"

"Just today. They won't give us that much information, but from what I've heard from the other lieutenants is that he's fooled quite a bit of people. The Captains even think he was responsible for that explosion a couple days back."

When the Bount had invaded Soul Society, nobody considered them a real threat since it was obvious they couldn't even get past the main gate into Seireitei. However, an explosion had occurred at the main tower, creating confusion, chaos, and paranoia. It was probably just the diversion the Bount needed in order to assemble the ragtag group of Kusajishi inhabitants without any disruption. The only one who could have infiltrated Seireitei, unnoticed and invisible, was Maki. He had used Nijigasumi and concealed his spirit power so he could alter the 12th squad's data to the Bount's advantage. That's why Miyako had been disturbed by a haunting presence, but nobody else had. She could feel him moving around Seireitei, but until she had faced him, she couldn't quite place his true locale.

"So, as far as I see it," Ikkaku continued, "is that if he managed to dupe a couple hundred Death Gods right under their noses, including ranking officers, then you're lucky to have stood up to him and lived. It simply means that next time you see him, you can give him some payback."

Miyako sighed and stared at her blanket. "I couldn't stop him, though. I wanted to so badly…but I just couldn't."

"Stop talking shit," Ikkaku curled his lip. "You're the only one who could fully counter his soul slayer's capability. You both have the same type of technique since you're brother and sister, right?"

Miyako nodded. Because they were of blood-relation, Miyako and Maki's soul slayers were similar in their abilities to utilize light. Maki relied heavily on manipulating the light, while Miyako's was the opposite. Hers did not manipulate the light, but rather created the light and used it against her opponent.

"Well, then, I'd say that's pretty damn impressive," Ikkaku snapped. "So stop dwelling on it already, would ya?"

Miyako gave him a weak smile in response. His gruff and blunt manner was really his way to console her.

"What was Maki doing in the Department of Research and Development?" Miyako asked. "That doesn't make sense. What sort of information does the Bount need?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "Hell if I know. The Captains are being pretty tight-lipped about everything. I don't give a shit, either. Only one thing matters – if they invade Seireitei, they'll get their asses kicked."

Miyako smiled and nodded. "Cut-and-dry as always, Ikkaku."

"So, I hope you got a little information out of your encounter last night, since you so willingly decided to leave me behind," Ikkaku pointed at her.

"They've formed a large group in Kusajishi," Miyako told him. "If they're going to attack, it'll probably be from the north. Ichigo Kurosaki was out there, trying to think of a way to stop them."

Ikkaku punched his fist into his palm. "I can't wait to run into that bastard. The Captain and I are going to have one hell of a time with that Ichigo." He glanced at Miyako. "You haven't seen the Captain, have you?"

Miyako shook her head. Ikkaku sighed.

"Probably out there huntin' them down," he said. "But by the time he's through with 'em, we won't have any left to deal with!"

He stood up and cocked his head at her chest.

"Get better, will ya? The boys miss having nice tits and ass running around the 11th court."

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Get out."


	10. Distracted

Miyako had slept all through the night after drinking a chamomile tea infused with medicinal herbs a 4th squad resident had given her, and the pain from her wounds was nearly gone by early morning. The 4th squad lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, came in to check her bandages, and most of them were allowed to be removed. The last one that still remained was her shoulder patch and sling, but she was now allowed to walk around. Captain Unohana had not yet been by to officially discharge her, so Miyako was restless and bored. She decided to take a stroll through the hospital and go to the outside balconies to get some fresh air.

There was really nothing to look at on the inside; the walls were a soft, minty green, but each room was either singles or bunks without windows. The only view was on the hallway that bordered the outside of the buildings, but the blinds were usually drawn. There were 4th squad residents walking to and fro to tend to ill patients or patients that had been accidentally wounded during training. All types of injuries were treated at the hospital and the influx of patients was normally slow and uneventful, but when Ichigo Kurosaki first invaded, scores of Death Gods had to be sent to the 4th squad court, and they had their hands full.

Miyako slid the wooden door open and stepped outside. She was wearing her shinigami robe again, but the left arm of it flapped loosely near her, since her arm was still tucked into her chest by the sling. The air felt wonderful and she breathed deeply. Her chest rose and fell and her upper left shoulder ached, but it wasn't as sharp as before. She was nearly healed, and she felt renewed again. Nobody was out in the 4th squad courtyard down below, and she was the only one out on the balcony. She rested her hand on the hilt of her soul slayer, which was sheathed at her left side. She longed to grip it in battle again.

_You are so hasty,_ a voice whispered. It was sultry and quiet, menacing yet beautiful. It sounded like the voice of a dangerous woman who tricked her enemies into bed before she killed them. The voice softly rippled with pleasure.

_I like it when you'__re hasty. I want to fight again, too._

Miyako didn't reply.

_That shoulder wound better hurry up and heal. Next time, we won't show mercy._

"My shoulder is fine," Miyako murmured.

_Ah, but something else is wrong._

"Nothing is wrong."

Like thick, misty smoke appearing into thin air, Miyako's Taiyoukousen emitted a bright, yellow light, and a beautiful woman made of blinding light and orange flames appeared before her. She was at least a foot taller than Miyako. A hot breeze seemed to wrap around Miyako and her hair swirled around her. She turned to face the woman.

The soul of her _zanpakuto_ floated there and watched Miyako with yellow eyes. She was made of flame and light; Miyako had to avert her eyes and squint. Her hair was long and licked around her naked body; her upper half was completely bare but her lower half did not have legs, reminiscent of a long, fiery gown. She floated there as if she were a ghost on fire. Her long, slender arms eventually formed into large, claw-shaped hands. She did not have fingers, but long, thin, bony-shaped blades that formed into sharp points. Even though she was beautiful, she looked deadly. More appropriately, she looked and even acted like a Siren, a beautiful but dangerous mythical goddess.

_I don't like it when your heart is full of doubt.__ I cannot fight to my fullest when you are like this._

"I've learned my lesson," Miyako said flatly. She stared out over the court. "I will not relent against my kin, who's turned into an enemy."

Her soul slayer laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, but it was thorny. Miyako's brow furrowed.

_I'm not talking about Maki_, Taiyoukousen said in a smiling voice.

"Then what?"

_I'm speaking of __**him. **_ She emphasized the last word, as if it was a scandalous mystery.

Miyako turned her head to stare at her and squinted.

"What?"

_What is this new, strange feeling you __have, __Miyako?_

Miyako gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

_It is unbecoming of you._

"You're speaking of nonsense," Miyako turned back towards the edge of the balcony. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Deny it all you want, girl, but I see through you._

"If you have no useful things to say to me, be gone," Miyako snapped. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't like it."

Taiyoukousen smirked. _So be it. But you're turning soft, and I can't have you fighting with me half-__assedly._

Just as fast as she appeared, the soul slayer disappeared into thin, bright smoke on the wind. There was a soft sigh and for a split second, the air smelled of sweet orchids, and Miyako was left alone again. Suddenly, as if on cue, Captain Unohana appeared around the corner and approached Miyako.

"Miyako Ichinose?" she asked with a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Captain, thank you."

"I hope there has been sufficient time for you to heal. I'm going to check your shoulder."

Captain Unohana gingerly removed Miyako's arm from the sling and removed the patch and padding. There was a clean scar from where Maki's soul slayer had been, but it was disappearing quickly. Miyako's once shattered collarbone had re-formed nicely, and her shoulder blade looked good as new.

"Bend your elbow," the Captain instructed.

Miyako obeyed. Her arm moved without pain.

"Slowly lift your arm above your head."

This movement was harder; her shoulder was still relatively stiff and it ached as she moved it, but nothing had snapped or popped.

"Raise it out towards the side."

The weight of her arm was only a tiny strain on her shoulder, and she lifted it with ease.

"All right. You're healing nicely, so I guess I'll go ahead and discharge you."

Miyako smiled and felt as if a weight had just been lifted from her. Sitting in a hospital for two days was maniacally depressing for an 11th squad member. She had nothing to do but to think and wait – two things she hated to do for a long amount of time. Even Taiyoukousen paid her a visit, which was rare. It was a warning that she was mulling over things way too much…and Taiyoukousen's puzzling words bothered her a little.

"But," the Captain warned, "I'd rather have you stay for one more day. I'm letting you out early because of the invasion, and your Captain demands that I let you out as soon as possible."

Miyako lifted her eyesbrows in surprise. "Captain Zaraki? He's back?"

Captain Unohana nodded patiently. "Now, go back to your squad. Seireitei needs its best hands right now."

Miyako bowed slightly. The Captain had just given her a compliment, no matter how awful 11th squad acted towards her residents. Miyako also treated her with respect simply because Captain Unohana could crush her with one attack, if she wanted to. The gentle woman was a lot stronger than she looked. She was the type of woman that killed her enemies with kindness first.

"Don't bend that arm backwards," she instructed. "Your collarbone and your shoulder blade will crack under the strain. Don't try too much heavy lifting, but push-ups are okay…just use your common sense."

"Yes, Captain," Miyako replied.

"All right, 4th seat…you are dismissed," the Captain gave her a smile. "Go and try that arm on some of your subordinates."

The Captain had just cracked a joke. Miyako grinned and bowed again. "I will, Captain. Thank you."

…………………………..

Ikkaku grinned when he saw Miyako approaching the 11th squad court. She joined him and Yumichika as they were giving out drill orders to the residents. When some of the members noticed that Miyako had come back, they stared. Her usually tousled hair had been brushed by the 4th squad and she looked as if she were glowing. It was really an aura of freedom – she had never been so happy to see her squad before. Yumichika smiled at her.

"You're looking much more beautiful today, Miyako," he nodded in approval.

"Hell yes, she is," Ikkaku smirked, all teeth. He looked like a rabid dog. "Ready to beat some Bount ass, too. How's that arm?"

Miyako was about to reply when a wolf-whistle emitted from one of the residents. She narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze towards the crowd. The members nervously backed away to reveal a dark-haired man with a stubbly goatee, grinning back at her. She didn't know his name, nor did she care. It was just a random gesture from a random resident, but she decided to test out the strength of her recuperating left arm. Captain Unohana's orders and all.

She strode forward, gripped the resident by the front of his robes, and tossed him through the crowd of scrambling residents. He yelled out in surprise and managed to take out five or six other people like bowling pins before crashing to the ground. She rolled her left shoulder and clenched and unclenched her fist. She turned back to find Ikkaku and Yumichika giving her surprised stares.

Miyako shrugged. "My aim's a little off."

Ikkaku barked out laughter but Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"All right!" Ikkaku yelled. "Formations! It's the usual drills again, ladies. Don't piss me off today."

The squad lined up and practiced kido and soul slayer attacks, and Miyako took on a student to practice fighting to loosen her arm up. Yumichika and Ikkaku paced back and forth, watching as usual.

The subordinate looked wary. He was hesitant with his soul slayer since Miyako just threw a resident across the court, and he didn't want to share the same fate.

"Don't go easy on me," she growled. "Even if I was injured to the point of near death, you should never go easy on me. Understand?"

The subordinate nodded and struck.

She easily stepped out of the way and kicked him in the rear.

"Pitiful," she said in a bored tone. "Try it again."

The residents practiced until they were exhausted, and a few of them had dropped to their knees. Miyako was still sparring with her partner, but he was tired as well. It was too easy for her. She longed to fight against Ikkaku or Yumichika, but they were busy watching over everyone else. Her thoughts traveled to Renji again. Suddenly, the resident was almost on top of her, ready to swing. She wasn't paying attention.

"STOP!" a voice bellowed out.

The residents froze. Everyone sheathed their soul slayers and scrambled to attention. Miyako glanced towards the direction of the voice. It was Captain Zaraki. He was gazing lazily around at his residents with a curled lip. He looked disgusted. Lieutenant Kusajishi popped up from behind his shoulder.

"Baaalllldyyyyy!!!!" She cooed at Ikkaku. "Hiyeeee! How are you?"

"Don't call me that," Ikkaku roared at her.

"Yumi-yumi," she grinned over at Yumichika.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I missed you, peacock-face!" Lieutenant Kusajishi giggled.

Yumichika rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You call this shit sparring?" Captain Zaraki yelled out to the residents.

There was dead silence that rolled through the 11th squad court. Captain Zaraki glared at all of them. Ikkaku was about to step up and give a report when a loud clopping sound echoed throughout Seireitei.

_Clop, clop, clop, clop, clop, clop, clop…_

It was the alarm. It was wood loudly banging against wood, signaling to the others that something was wrong. The entrance to Seireitei had been breached. A voice echoed throughout the courts.

_The __ryoka__ are attempting to enter __Seireitei__ from the north! Repeat: Invaders are infiltrating __Seireitei__ from the north! Proceed to the north gate immediately!_

The residents stared dumbly at Captain Zaraki. He narrowed his eyes at the sound of the alarm and glanced back at the squad.

"Well? What the fuck're you waiting for? Go kill those bastards!" he bellowed.

The squad echoed out a loud response in return and began to run out of the court. Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged glances, and Miyako trotted over to Ikkaku.

"I told you that they were going to try to get in from the northern sprawl," she hissed at him. "Why aren't there reinforcements there already?"

Ikkaku stared at her. "What's the fun in that? We want them to spread out so we can fight 'em one on one."

"Ikkaku," Miyako gritted her teeth. "There should be squads already at that gate blowing those bastards apart! The Bount leader…this Kariya…went up against Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo at the same time! How is he still alive?"

Ikkaku curled his lip and scoffed. "He ran like a coward. That's how."

Miyako decided not to argue. The mere sight of Renji and Ichigo caused Maki to run as well.

"Madarame," Captain Zaraki's voice barked at Ikkaku. "You and Ayasegawa patrol Seireitei. Take a few squad members of your choice and annihilate the _ryoka_."

Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded. Captain Zaraki's gaze turned towards Miyako. Without warning, he took a lightning-fast step towards her and grabbed the front of her shinigami robe. Miyako let out a stunned gasp and he lifted her off of her feet.

Lieutenant Kusajishi emitted a surprised squeak and Ikkaku and Yumichika watched, the expressions on their faces blank.

"You were daydreaming," Captain Zaraki growled at her. "A resident nearly thirty ranks below you almost split your skull in two."

Miyako swallowed but accepted her mistake and bravely faced Captain Zaraki without flinching. Zaraki examined her for a minute with clenched teeth.

"If that's how you want to die, you're not fit to run as 4th seat. Pull any more of that shit again, I'll kick your ass right out of my squad. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Zaraki glared hard at her for a long moment, and the Lieutenant, Ikkaku, and Yumichika just stood by and watched. Zaraki's hard frown, however, eventually turned into a sadistic grin. His eyes darted to her left shoulder.

"Heh. I heard Maki did a number on you. Too bad you didn't kill him."

Miyako clenched her jaw but didn't reply. If he knew about Maki, he knew that she lost. She was ready to face punishment.

Without warning, Zaraki dropped her back onto her feet. She landed with a grunt, took two steps back, and glanced up at him. He started to laugh.

"It's over, Ichinose. Erase your brother from your mind. He was weak. He couldn't kill you, and he sure as hell didn't kill me. His _zanpakuto_ attacks went everywhere but to the vital spots."

Miyako's throat went dry and she stared at Captain Zaraki with wide eyes. He pulled the right shoulder of his shinigami robe aside to reveal a large shoulder patch. That's why Captain Unohana knew that he was back. He had visited the hospital himself. Maki had given him a shoulder wound. She knew that Captain Zaraki had responded to him in kind. Maki was dead.

She swallowed but tried to keep her expression neutral. There wasn't anything she could do now. She glanced over at Lieutenant Kusajishi. She looked solemn, but nodded.

"We're sorry, Miya-ya."

"The fuck we are!" Zaraki barked. "I'm _sorry_ I wasted my energy on that runt."

"He fought Maki with all his strength," the Lieutenant continued, ignoring him. "Ken-ken is happy."

Miyako glanced back at Captain Zaraki. He gave Lieutenant Kusajishi a mean glance and then eyed Miyako. His expression softened, but only slightly. Only 11th squad members would easily be able to distinguish between the Captain's mood swings. Miyako caught a feeling of sympathy from him, but it was fleeting, and it was gone in seconds.

"Get the hell out of here," he groaned. "Get to patrolling. Go."

Miyako bowed and followed Ikkaku and Yumichika out of the 11th squad courts.


	11. Pain, Sacrifice, and Weakness

It was nightfall. Miyako was sitting on a rooftop, trying to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Even though the Bount had infiltrated Seireitei earlier, in broad daylight, they hadn't been able to find a damn thing. The Bount were hiding their spirit power, if they had any to detect at all. Two Bount had already been destroyed by Captains Kurotsuchi and Soi Fon. It was believed that a third was killed by the Quincy that had accompanied Ichigo. Miyako had received two hell butterflies since then. Most of the Captains had to attend an emergency meeting, and they were occupied most of the afternoon. Captain Kurotsuchi had retired to the 12th squad research division because he had to "heal" his wounds, and Captain Soi Fon was recovering from her fight. Even an exiled Death God, Ran'Tao, had helped Ichigo so far in trying to catch Kariya – but the details hadn't been confirmed by General Yamamoto, and they all had strict orders to kill any suspected _ryoka_ on sight. Miyako didn't mind those orders. She gritted her teeth and hoped a Bount was headed her way. She had an unbelievable itch to fight.

She had decided to split from Ikkaku and Yumichika, simply because they fought better that way. If Yumichika had to fight, he preferred to do it alone. Miyako liked solitude, simply because she didn't like making conversation. Ikkaku didn't care either way, as long as he got a piece. She had been patrolling on a few rooftops to get a better look, but she mostly noticed Death Gods running about through the abandoned streets. It had been a few hours since dusk, but there hadn't been any activity. She was hoping for another hell butterfly for more news – it hadn't been clear how many Bount invaders there were. Kariya, the leader, wasn't anywhere to be found. Three Bount had been killed. Was there only one left, then? Captain Zaraki had taken care of Maki.

Miyako sighed. "Maki," she whispered. He was finally dead. Captain Zaraki managed to do what she couldn't, which was drive the ultimate rage and fight out of him. She knew that Maki's passion was to defeat the Captain, and if he at least managed to injure him, she knew he put up one hell of a fight. Why hadn't she felt their spirit force? Why hadn't she felt Maki? Miyako glanced at her shoulder. 4th squad had put her to sleep that night so she could rest with the pain easier. She must've slept right through the fight. She wondered how the pulses of reiatsu felt to others that night. It must've been hair-raising.

_Ken-ken is happy,_ the Lieutenant had said. It was rare for that to happen. The last time he was ultimately happy was when he got the chance to fight Ichigo. Maki must have finally dropped his ambition for destroying Seireitei and faced his real goal. Miyako hoped that Captain Zaraki had forced Maki to realize his sense of honor. She knew that he had. If she died fighting the Captain, she'd be satisfied too. She stared up at the sky, sighed again, and smiled. The news of Maki's death didn't bother her as much as she had previously thought it would. Maybe perhaps because she knew that he was finally happy. Maybe it was because the Captain had told her herself. In her eyes, there wasn't a better way to die. Maki had died with honor.

Movement. Miyako snapped to attention and grabbed the hilt of her sword. She heard footsteps, then there was a pause. A swift gush of air and the sound of fabric sweeping behind her made her yank her blade out. In one quick, fluid movement, she swirled around and pressed her blade against the _ryoka's_ neck.

"Fuck, Miyako, it's me!" Renji growled in a low voice. He gripped his soul slayer as well and glared at her.

Miyako let out a breath and sheathed her soul slayer. "God dammit, Renji, why do you always sneak up on me?"

Renji grinned darkly. "I still got it."

Miyako rolled her eyes and leaned against a brick wall that led to a higher tower. She went back to watching the roads.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked gruffly.

Miyako looked back at him. He was hunched over with an elbow on his knee, but he wasn't looking at her. He was watching the roads as well. He looked tired.

"It's fine," she replied shortly. "I'd show you, but I'm busy."

Renji glanced at her and scoffed. "I'd still beat you down."

"I can't concentrate with the both of you talking!" a voice groaned. It was a man's voice, but it was higher-pitched and not quite normal. Miyako turned around again and glared at Renji. She was about to ask him what the hell was going on when a very bizarre, square-looking rabbit purse climbed up on Renji's knee. It had been dangling at his side, but it was desperately trying to scramble up and face the two of them. It looked angry.

"I am trying to detect the Bount," it snapped. "This is a very serious matter!" Its angry expression turned wistful. If stuffed rabbits could cry, it'd be bawling. "Oh, if only I could be with Orihime! I hope that wonderful girl is all right! Instead, I'm stuck with this loud-mouthed brute."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?!" Renji barked. He pulled the strap over his head and tossed the rabbit-sack aside. It landed with an "oomf" and let out a soft moan. "Go sit over there and keep watch, then! You're tired of my loud mouth? Yeah, and I'm tired of your pussy-ass babbling!"

Miyako stared at Renji. He glanced back at her, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"_What?_"

Miyako knew that it was another Bount sensor, like the one she had seen with Ichigo. Even though they were modified souls and were probably useful, they just looked so ridiculous that it was hard not to contain her laughter. Seeing Renji carrying a rabbit-purse was even worse. She bit her lip and tried to keep a straight face.

"No, don't even fuckin' start with me," Renji shook a finger at her. "It wasn't my choice."

Miyako let out a snicker and put a hand over her mouth.

"Miyako, shut the hell up," Renji growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not laughing!" she laughed heartedly as she said it.

Her laugh made Renji slightly grin, but he shook his head and sighed. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Miyako tried to suppress her giggling and held up her hand. "I'm going to relay this to Ikkaku…Yumichika…" she was listing names off of her fingers, and glared at Renji with narrowed eyes as she did. "Rangiku…Shuhei…Izuru…definitely Lieutenant Kusajishi…"

Renji crossed his arms. "Shit."

They eventually grew silent again as they watched the streets and the Bount sensor sat at the edge of the roof, pouting. Miyako glanced at Renji again.

"You look tired," she pointed out.

"I haven't slept since I dropped you off at the hospital two days ago," Renji replied gruffly.

Miyako raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Captain Kuchiki had been injured in his fight with Kariya, so I went to go visit him after 4th squad took care of you."

There was something in Renji's tone. Miyako studied him. She remembered that 4th squad had to remove her shinigami robe to treat her wounds. Shuhei and Ikkaku definitely noticed. An embarrassing horror crossed her face and her eyes narrowed as her mouth dropped open.

"How long did you stay in my room?"

Renji glanced at her, surprised. "Why?"

"You _watched_!!!" Her tone was reproachful.

Renji curled his lip. "I did not! Besides, I wanted to see if you were all right! Shit, what kind of thanks is that? I fuckin' ran all the way through Seireitei carrying your bloody ass!" He snorted. "Next time you get your ass beat, remind me to leave you busted up in the woods by yourself."

Miyako sighed. He was right. She allowed herself to lose to her brother, and Renji was just trying to help. He really should have left her in the woods, like she originally told him to…but…she remembered the story he told her.

"You're right, Renji. I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "Thanks for taking me to the 4th squad."

Renji glanced at her and his angry expression eventually curled into a mischievous grin. "You got a nice rack, by the way."

Miyako glared at him.

The Bount sensor scoffed across the roof. "Definitely not a gentleman."

"Shut yer fuckin' trap!" Renji snapped.

The Bount sensor covered its head with its ears.

"Hey, Bount sensor," Miyako called out to it. "Do you have a name?"

"Don't start warmin' up to it," Renji groaned.

The Bount sensor stood up, turned around, and did a low bow. If rabbits could bow. "My name is Claude, and I'm happy to meet you…miss…?"

"Miyako," she introduced herself.

"Ah, Miyako. What a beautiful name!"

Miyako decided to skip the formalities. "I've met one of you before. Lilin, I think."

"Ah, yes! Lilin!" The delighted rabbit face fell and started to look forlorn again. "I hope she's all right."

"She's with Ichigo," Renji growled. "She's fine."

"Why don't you travel in your true forms?" she asked it.

"It's easier to move around with the Death Gods since we don't have their special abilities," Claude answered. "We're not as fast and we cannot fight as well…however…given the _current_ situation I'm in, I'd more than prefer to be in my handsome state…"

Renji groaned. "Be quiet and just keep a lookout."

Claude pouted again and slumped over on the edge of the roof, crossing his rabbit arms.

There was another long pause.

"Rukia said that you were conducting surveillance last night with Captain Hitsugaya," Miyako said to Renji. "Is that why you were up all night?"

"All night and all day," Renji corrected her. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Rukia came to visit you in the hospital?"

Miyako nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She felt bad about Maki. She felt as if it was her fault. I told her it wasn't."

Renji put a fist to his chin and sighed. He chewed the inside of his cheek. "Rukia blames herself for everything. She needs to stop doing that shit."

"What do you mean?"

"She felt that she deserved her execution. She thought it was her fault for turning Ichigo into a substitute Death God."

Miyako didn't reply, but she watched Renji.

"She thought it was her fault that there was a reason her sister left her behind in Rukongai. She even thought she was at fault for her brother's cold shoulder. She thought she had done something to deserve that."

Renji looked angry, but he just continued to chew the inside of his cheek. Miyako bowed her head. It wasn't her place to judge Rukia since she knew that she had been through a lot…but Rukia definitely didn't have a place in 11th squad. She was entirely too soft. As she watched Renji, though, she realized that it didn't matter. Renji still cared for her.

"She even…" Renji trailed off. There was a long pause as he thought about what he was going to say, and he glanced at Miyako. There was a pained look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Your name," Renji continued. "Well…it was the same name of the 3rd seat in Rukia's squad."

Miyako nodded. "Miyako Shiba? Lieutenant Shiba's wife?"

Renji nodded.

Miyako shrugged. "So?"

Renji sighed. "I don't know. It's almost as if Rukia wanted to be closer to you, somehow. I think she looks up to you."

"She hardly knows me."

Renji glanced at Miyako. "Do you remember what happened to Kaien and Miyako Shiba?"

Miyako nodded. "Murdered, along with members of their squad. It was a rogue Hollow."

"A Hollow created by Aizen."

Miyako stared at him in surprise. "What??"

"The Captains have been keeping it quiet," Renji nodded, "but those crazy-assed rogue Hollows were all Aizen's experiments."

"But that was so long ago, Renji! We were still students!"

Renji nodded. "I know."

Miyako had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What happened to Rukia?"

"Lieutenant Shiba was possessed by the Hollow somehow. He tried to go after Rukia. She defended herself and killed him."

Miyako swallowed and watched Renji. She didn't know what to say. She had known all along that Kaien Shiba and his wife were murdered, but she didn't know that Rukia was right there. Captain Ukitake was vague with the details. Miyako admitted to herself that she had killed before – but all her kills had been Hollows. She had never killed a Death God. The foe should never matter to 11th squad members, but she couldn't even bring herself to kill Maki. She realized that the experience must have been shattering for Rukia.

"Rukia looked up to him. She respected him. She grew very close to him, and she really liked his wife. I think she strived to be just like her." Renji looked at Miyako. "I think she sees her in you. I think, somehow, she looks up to you as she did with Miyako Shiba."

Before Miyako could find her voice, Renji added, "And I know for sure she sees Kaien Shiba in Ichigo."

Ichigo. Now that she thought about it, Ichigo did look like Kaien Shiba. It had been so long, she hadn't noticed before. Miyako couldn't reply. She didn't know what to say. Another long, agonizing pause followed. Claude hadn't moved. Either he was listening in on their conversation, or he was genuinely trying to pick up on a Bount trail.

"Renji…" she spoke up. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Renji stared ahead and finally shrugged. "I don't know. I figure if Rukia likes you…then…"

She narrowed her eyes at him but then realized that he was attempting a compliment. Coming from Renji, it was a lot. It was incredibly hard for him to say. She decided to make it easier on him.

"Not so fast, Renji. When I kick your ass, then you can show me some respect."

Renji's eyes darted to her and he grinned. "That'll never happen," he boasted.

The sound of footsteps made them freeze and grip their soul slayers, but the approaching spirit force made them relax. Death Gods were running through the adjacent street.

"Hey," Renji called out to them, leaning over the rooftop. "Any news?"

"No, Lieutenant Abarai," a resident answered back. "Not since this afternoon. No leads."

Renji sat back and sighed. He glanced over at Claude, but the Bount sensor hadn't moved. Renji shrugged and folded his legs, propping an elbow up on one knee.

Miyako was leaning against the concrete wall. Her eyes darted to Renji. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep, and they were narrowed. His brow was furrowed. He looked like he was thinking.

"Did you find out anything from your surveillance?" she asked.

Renji glanced at her but then focused on the roads again. "Not much," he replied shortly.

Miyako examined him. He was lying.

"I'm not an idiot, Renji, so don't treat me like one."

"You're 4th seat," Renji replied bluntly. "It's not your business."

Miyako narrowed her eyes. "But the human, Ichigo Kurosaki, knows all about it, doesn't he?"

Renji looked at her and sighed. "I'm telling you the truth, Miyako. Nothing happened. We chased Kariya around like we were playing a game of goddamn fetch. We didn't catch up with him until it was too late, and he had already passed through the gate."

"It wasn't our fault!" Claude protested.

"No, this time it wasn't," Renji growled. "So shut up."

"Then what happened?" Miyako pressed.

"We got sidetracked," Renji sighed angrily.

Miyako just stared at him. Renji finally met her gaze.

"It was Maki."

Miyako slowly nodded. She had a feeling they'd run into him again. Renji looked uncomfortable.

"He had us locked into some sort of illusion. A strange _zanpakuto_ trick. Our group ended up attacking each other and just standing around, wasting time." Renji's eyes were angry and unforgiving. They moved to Miyako's shoulder and then met her eyes again. "I wanted to fucking kill him," he said quietly. "I wanted to make him pay."

The look in his eyes made her heart pound. They were intense and unrelenting. It was true 11th squad vigor shining through, and when he had glanced at her shoulder like that, it was as if he was playing the night in the woods over again in his mind. She had never seen him so angry before. The only other time he had that look in his eyes was when he was talking about fighting against Captain Kuchiki. For Rukia.

_Did he want to fight against Maki for __what he did to __me?_

She immediately shook her thought from her mind. For some reason, Taiyoukousen's words from earlier in the morning started to bother her again. She tore her eyes away from Renji's and watched the roads again.

"Maki's dead, Renji," she said quietly.

Renji nodded. "I know. Captain Zaraki stepped in and interrupted the fight."

"He must have been tracking Maki all this time," Miyako said.

Renji nodded again. "I guess he wanted to see how you'd fare against him first."

Miyako bit her lip and nodded. Captain Zaraki had been out in the woods, following Maki's spirit force as she had. He hadn't chosen to fight him until the night after her defeat.

"He must be really fucking disappointed in me, then," Miyako said softly.

There was a long pause as Renji examined her, then he finally shrugged. "I don't think so," he said. "Besides Captain Zaraki, you're the only one that came close to beating him."

Miyako sighed. "Don't patronize me, Renji. I'm in 11th squad. You know what that means."

Renji glanced at her, then stared back out towards the roads. "Yeah. I know what that means."

The tone in his voice was soft but harsh at the same time as he reminisced about the pain and sacrifice he put himself through to progress through 11th squad. He set his jaw and stared out towards the rooftops of Seireitei. The only reason he had moved up so many ranks was because of 11th squad. He was a rogue and out of place amongst other squads, and often got kicked out of them for picking fights too much. Ever since Rukia had been adopted into the Kuchiki clan, he wanted to strive to be recognized as well and had little reason to hold back, so he deliberately tried to get himself noticed. His aggressive persona ended up being a nuisance, however. When that didn't work in the squads, he took out his anger and frustration on others. Eventually, he came to the 11th squad eager and battle-hungry, and decided to put his original goal into motion. After decades of training, he had left 11th squad stronger and more controlled, even though he still had a loud mouth and a short temper. Miyako looked at him and examined his tattoos. He had them scrawled all across his body as he progressed in rank. When he came to 11th squad, he already had the tattoos on his face. She wondered how many more he got while he was under Captain Zaraki's command.

Renji noticed her looking at him. "What?"

"Your tattoos," she nodded at him. "When did you decide to do that?"

Renji looked back out towards the roads. "I was still a student when I got my first one. It was right before we all graduated and were officially residents. I did my face first, because at the time, I thought it would look badass and intimidating to others, but…" he shrugged and his eyes lost his usual hardness and anger. They looked tired and sullen. "The first person I told was Rukia. I wanted to show her how I was moving up in rank. It was the wrong place at the wrong time, though. It was the day she was told that Captain Kuchiki wanted to adopt her into his noble house. She didn't notice them."

Miyako watched Renji, but his face was blank. She couldn't tell if he was feeling remorse or sadness, or if he was just tired. If he was, he wouldn't dare show it.

"Then what?" Miyako asked. "You just kept getting more?"

Renji's eyes darted to her. "What do you care?"

"You're the only Lieutenant that's moved up more than two ranks at a time, switched squads, and achieved Bankai," Miyako snapped. She was getting defensive, but she didn't like explaining herself. "You're the only one who has dared to go up against Captain Kuchiki and lived, you've fought Ichigo Kurosaki and lived, and you even stood up against Aizen and lived."

Renji crossed his arms but seemed to appreciate the praise.

"My point is," Miyako continued, "I would just like to see how many you have. I admired your resolve to fight, Renji. I deeply respect that. I know that you started tattooing yourself as a reminder to keep moving up. I don't think I've ever known another Death God like you. I always thought of you as a belligerent idiot, but I realize that I was completely wrong."

Claude chuckled, his bunny back still turned.

Renji curled his lip and narrowed his eyes at her, ignoring Claude. "I suppose that's a compliment?"

Miyako shrugged. "It's the best one I can come up with."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks for your bleeding fuckin' heart."

"So can I see them?"

Renji snorted. "No."

"How many did you get?"

"I lost count."

Miyako sighed and stared out over Seireitei. Renji wasn't going to cooperate.

"I got the last one after I was promoted to Lieutenant of Captain Kuchiki's squad."

Miyako glanced at him.

"Why not get any more?"

"I got the tattoos for the sole purpose of reaching Captain Kuchiki's level. But…after the shit hit the fan with Rukia…and all that crap with Aizen…I guess I don't need to surpass him anymore. He's my Captain now."

Miyako swallowed and nodded. The tired look in Renji's eyes disappeared, however, and started to sparkle with that familiar angry and impish look.

"That don't mean I don't have a goal, though," he grinned slightly. "I've got someone else to surpass now, and I'm never going to let that shit go until I do."

Miyako's lips curled into a tiny grin and she realized he was talking about Ichigo. He was everyone's new challenge.

"There's not an 11th squad member in all Seireitei that doesn't want to fight Ichigo," Miyako admitted.

Renji looked at her. "I'm not in 11th squad anymore."

Miyako shrugged. "You'll always be in 11th squad, Renji."

She stared nonchalantly over the roads, but Renji was watching her. He felt relieved that she still felt that way. 11th squad was home. 6th squad was just duty. She hadn't known it, but she had just given Renji the ultimate compliment.

He sighed and stood up. "Fine. You wanna look? I'll let you see 'em."

Miyako looked up at him, surprised. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Move it or lose it, gimpy. You bugged the hell out of me, so here it is, observe the merchandise."

Renji was smiling now, obviously showing off, and Miyako narrowed her eyes at him.

"Gimpy? Just what the hell do you mean by that?"

"You've got a bad shoulder."

"I do not! It's healed, you fuck! I'll show you how well I can use it, if you'll let me."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Do you want to see the tattoos or don't you?"

Miyako was about to tell him to go screw himself, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. In all honesty, she was dying to see how many tattoos he had gotten. She wanted to see how much he had fought and bled for, how many ranks he had moved up, just for the sole purpose to reach Captain Kuchiki's level. There were many reasons why she wanted to see, but the main ones were because she was curious to see how much someone would actually have to level up to achieve the rank he did. She was in 4th seat, but her rank essentially meant nothing at all since Yumichika and Ikkaku could still beat her single-handedly. She would not get a promotion anytime soon because of her defeat with Maki, and she knew that she had to work incredibly hard just to move up one more rank. Renji had skyrocketed up ranks and was now a Lieutenant; all that was achieved in a very short amount of time, and he must have worked himself to near death in order to reach his goal. He had even learned Bankai. Miyako had never heard of anything like it. That amount of power and that amount of hard work was incredibly admirable, and his drive to fight was nothing short of the 11th squad's system. She looked up to him and she respected him deeply, something she never would have done before if she hadn't known about his past.

Reluctantly, she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"So, what's the request? Want me to bare all?" Renji said with a sadistic grin.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Please." She stepped up to him and crossed her arms. "So you started with your face?"

Renji traced his finger over both sides of his temples. "Here and here," he said.

Miyako stepped in closer to get a better look. She pointed a finger at his neck.

"Then you just went further down?"

Renji grinned a wide grin. "How far you talkin' about?"

"That's not what I meant, Renji," she growled. "If you're going to be a fucking pervert, forget it."

Renji chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I did the eyebrow thing and then just went down to the neck, then the torso."

His left arm reached over and pulled the neck of his shinigami robe aside. He leaned his head to the right and exposed the left side of his neck. His neck was tight and muscular when it met the upper shoulder, which bulged with muscle and was covered in more black tattoos. The tattoos, which appeared jagged when they first started out, eventually formed an elaborate pattern; half squares that locked into each other, almost as if he were forming links in a chain. Each link was a promotion.

"You said you lost count?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah. It didn't matter how many I got. It mattered how many I had left to go."

Miyako reached out and touched his shinigami robe. She gently tugged the left side open with her right hand and it slid off his shoulder, but it stopped short. The left arm was securely held in place by the Lieutenant patch that was tied there, so the robe didn't slide off completely. Renji didn't object, but he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She stared at his left side at all the tattoos, intrigued. They circled around his chest, covered his shoulders and arms, and curved towards his backside. Some tattoos resembled slash marks. Miyako followed the chain of tattoos and slowly walked around his left side until she was behind him. Renji's head turned and he followed her out of his peripheral vision, but he didn't move. Miyako had been counting the links. So far, she had reached up to twenty. Raising both arms, she slowly gripped the shinigami robe by the neck and peeled it open, making it slide down his right arm slowly, opening the back.

His back was tight and muscular, and there were more tattoos that seemed to hug his skin and moved whenever the muscles moved. Miyako observed in quiet surprise. It was simply amazing. Thirty. Thirty-five. Forty. Renji was relentless. He never stopped. The tattoos just kept going. It was an incredible, unyielding, almost insane will that Renji had possessed to push himself this far. Miyako could only imagine, but could never physically do, the things that he had achieved. She slowly circled him, counting the links, not believing her eyes. When she walked towards his right backside, where the shinigami robe was staggered and was sliding off his right side more than his left, she unconsciously reached out and put her hand on his shoulder blade, tracing the tattoos. Renji stiffened but didn't move or make a sound.

She circled his right shoulder and ran her hand along his arm and upper shoulder, counting the links. Renji's head turned to watch her, and he kept his gaze on her eyes. She was ultimately overwhelmed by his resolve, and her eyes reflected disbelief and a genuine splendor about the whole thing. Her eyes darted all around his torso, examining the work, and when her hand moved across his chest and up to his neck, his heart pounded. He moved his head aside so she could see the right side of his neck, but he craned it to keep his gaze on her. She seemed hypnotized. He wanted to know what she was thinking. She had remained silent the entire time. Her eyes were sparking with 11th squad fight, it was obvious, but there was something else. He couldn't place it.

Miyako stared up at his neck and her eyes traveled to his right temple, where the tattoos had started. Renji lowered his head and stared back, directly into her eyes. His look was dark and his eyes had completely lost the mischievous and angry glow they usually had; instead they were replaced by a strange softness. Half-lidded, as if he were extremely tired, but his gaze said otherwise. He never stopped staring at her; it was an unashamed, hungry look. Miyako had never been looked at like that in her entire life. It was enough to make her heart pound. Her stomach turned. They watched each other for only a split second, and Miyako realized what she had done.

Her hand lingered there for too long. She pulled it back suddenly, as if his skin had seared her. She was suddenly ashamed. She had crossed the line. Renji's shinigami robe was half open and hung down past his shoulders, revealing his tight muscles and part of his stomach, and she swallowed hard. He continued to stare at her, still as a statue, not quite grasping what had just happened. If another Death God had caught them, particularly a Captain or another Lieutenant, both of them would be in enormous trouble. There wasn't any excuse that they could provide that would explain an action such as this. Claude had his back turned the entire time; either he hadn't noticed, he was asleep, or he had finally decided to leave Renji alone.

Miyako couldn't believe what she had done. She took two steps back and did a low bow before Renji. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Please, forgive me, Lieutenant Abarai," she said. She meant it.

Renji didn't know how to respond. He stared at her in utter shock. She was bowing before him. She had addressed him as Lieutenant. She never did that, unless she was joking with him. He felt completely numb. His shinigami robe still hung loose. He hadn't attempted to fix it.

Before Renji could react, Miyako turned and jumped off the roof. She landed hard on the street and began running. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from him. The embarrassment was too much. She would be banned from Seireitei for sure. She had dishonored a Lieutenant. Renji was going to get back at her, she knew. He was going to arrest her. She didn't care about being arrested. She'd fight to defend herself. She'd die defending herself. None of that mattered, though. The thing that bothered her most was that as she ran, all she could think about was the look in Renji's eyes.


	12. Proving Her Worth

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Miyako kept saying to herself. _How could I have gotten so careless? __Miyako__, you idiot! I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that!_

Her heart was beating incredibly fast, but it wasn't because she was using shunpo. She was breathing hard and she felt the butterflies in her stomach again, and the pounding in her chest wasn't going away. The feeling scared her. It was a feeling of total weakness. Taiyoukousen had warned her. Renji had intoxicated her somehow. She kept running through the streets of Seireitei, unsure of where to go.

_I had dishonored him, _she thought in dread. _I'll have to fight him. I'm going to lose. He must think of me as a simpleton, a silly little girl, unfit to run as 4__th__ seat for 11__th__ squad. Unfit to be a Death God. I can't believe what I have just done._

The further she ran, the more her dread turned into anger. Mostly anger for herself, which had developed from her earlier defeat, her absent-mindedness in front of Captain Zaraki, Maki's death, and her unusual and confusing feelings towards Renji.

_I will not give in to this nonsense_, she clenched her teeth. _I'm in 11__th__ squad. Get your act together, for God's sake. There's nothing else to do except become stronger._

Miyako stopped running and slammed her back into the wall, breathing hard and pounding a fist against the bricks. She must have gone at least two miles from where she was originally posted, and the streets were empty. She leaned against the wall and dropped her head back, gazing at the stars and the half-moon.

_Fuck, _she thought. With every word and thought, she pounded her hand against the wall. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! _

Footsteps made Miyako snap to attention. She turned her head and faced the road ahead of her, but it was empty. She couldn't feel any approaching spirit force, but the footsteps slowly got louder. She gritted her teeth and gripped her soul slayer. She walked out into the middle of the road and faced the sound of the footsteps.

A large, dark-skinned man with short red hair and a short orange mohawk turned a corner just several yards away from Miyako. He was dressed in human clothes and had a strange contraption around his neck. Although it appeared as if he were just taking a stroll, Miyako knew better. He was one of the Bount, and he was probably conducting some sort of surveillance around Seireitei. She couldn't feel any sort of spirit force from him, and she braced herself in the middle of the road. The Bount stopped walking when he noticed her.

Miyako unsheathed her soul slayer and held it in front of her. "You're not permitted any further, _ryoka_."

The Bount examined her for a bit, then sighed. He looked tired. "I don't want to fight you."

Miyako narrowed her eyes. "You chose to fight us when you invaded Soul Society. You have no choice now."

"I mean it, girl. Stand down. I don't want to hurt you."

Miyako smirked. "Hurt me? You can't _hurt_ me. I can endure pain just fine, Bount. The question is; can you?"

The Bount crossed his arms. "You're not like the other Death Gods. Who are you?"

_Others?__ Had he defeated other squads?_

Miyako shrugged. "You must know you're going to die if you're so interested in my name. We never introduce ourselves to our opponents unless we know we're going to defeat them."

The Bount didn't reply.

"Very well," Miyako said with an angry grin, "if you wish to know the name of the person who will kill you, so be it. I am Miyako Ichinose, 4th seat of the 11th squad, and I'm going to make you wish you had never infiltrated Seireitei."

The Bount's eyebrows shot up and he took a step back. "….Ichinose?"

Miyako glared at him with hatred. "That's right. I'm sure you knew my brother, Maki. Tell me, Bount, are you glad that he's dead? Are you glad that he died for your pathetic little cause? Are you glad that you've twisted him against his own sister?"

The Bount stared at her with utter surprise, then his eyes turned sympathetic. He swallowed, then said hoarsely, "I honestly didn't know. Kariya…"

Miyako shook her head and interrupted him. "Do you think any of that shit matters now? I would never give an ear to your words, _ryoka_."

The Bount straightened. "I suppose not."

Miyako readied her stance and lowered her head, staring at him with dark eyes. "I can't guarantee you this will be a quick death."

The Bount slowly pulled something out of his pocket and held it in front of him. Miyako narrowed her eyes. It was a large, metallic-looking ball.

"Show yourself, Daruku," the Bount said in a soft, deep voice.

The ball immediately started to multiply and twist into pointed objects, larger spheres, and even little balls with spikes. They rearranged in midair and started to assemble into a long, praying mantis-like creature. Miyako sucked in a sharp breath as she watched.

_Damn,_ she thought. _I wasted too much time talking, while I could have cut him down. Now I've allowed him to take out his weapon._

Not wanting to waste any more precious time, Miyako lunged at the foreign object and struck. The last sphere, which had formed in the shape of a teardrop with small balls at the side and spikes at the top, attached to the head of the body and green eyes glowed back at Miyako. It blocked her strike quickly and knocked her aside.

Miyako stumbled and spun around, ready to counter. In front of her was a strange, spidery-looking object, larger than its Bount owner and heavier than a boulder. It dropped to the ground with a large thunk, and its legs dug into the concrete as it landed, creating tiny cracks that spread out over the road. It glared at Miyako and smiled.

"Hiyee," it said in a sultry voice. It was the sound of a woman's voice and it had a slight metallic echo. "Ooooh, she's a pretty one."

Miyako narrowed her eyes and readied her soul slayer.

"Go easy on her, Daruku," the Bount instructed it. "She's Maki's sister."

Miyako curled her lip. He had just delivered an insult to her, even though he hadn't known it.

"Aww," Daruku pouted. "I wanted to have some fun tonight! Why are you holding me back? It's so boring."

"Stop talking and fight!" Miyako roared. She jumped and brought her soul slayer down, but the creature hadn't moved. Instead, Miyako's soul slayer met its back with a loud _clang_, and Miyako gasped after the impact.

"Oh yes, I meant to tell you…I'm impenetrable," the creature cooed at her. "Now, it's _my_ turn!"

With a hard swipe, a metal leg came crashing sideways into Miyako's gut, sending her flying down the road. She landed hard on her side and got up immediately.

_Impenetrable?_ Miyako thought. _It's impossible. There has to be a way…_

"What are you just standing there for?" the creature called out. "Have I beaten you already?"

"You'll know when I'm dead!" Miyako screamed and shunpoed right behind the creature. It let out a surprised screech and Miyako forced a ton of spirit force from her blade, letting it slice through one of the creature's legs. The spidery creature wailed and cried out as half a leg landed with a loud, ringing crash.

"My beautiful leg!" it shreiked.

Miyako responded with another slash, taking off a second and a third leg.

The creature, Daruku, wailed and cried, but as Miyako stepped back and readied another attack, Daruku's loud screeching turned into a high-pitched laugh. Miyako gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"Foolish girl," it snickered. "Didn't I just tell you that I was impenetrable?"

The chopped off limbs started to melt into blobs and floated back towards Daruku's body, regenerating its legs. It raised a front leg and pointed it at Miyako.

"_My turn_," it hissed again.

With sudden speed, the creature lunged forward and bashed into Miyako, slamming her into the adjacent wall. The wall crumbled from the force and Miyako's wind was knocked out of her. Suddenly, another blow came from across her face and Miyako slid sideways.

Miyako's left shoulder was throbbing, but she attempted to move anyway. It still moved. It wasn't broken. Clutching her soul slayer, she stumbled up, wiped the blood from her lips, and readied her stance again. She tasted blood in her mouth and it made her grin. For some reason, she felt her reiatsu growing. It had been an incredibly long time before she really had an all-out fight. Her battle with Maki was personal and she purposely held back. This battle was to the death. There was nothing an 11th squad member loved more to get the adrenaline pumping. She glanced past the creature at the Bount, standing still with his arms crossed. He hadn't moved a muscle since the fight began.

"How brave you are," she mocked nastily, "to stand by and do nothing. I've heard of the Bount using their dolls to do all the dirty work."

"It is simply how we fight," the Bount replied smoothly. "Much as you Death Gods have your soul slayers."

"Master doesn't want me to hurt you too much," Daruku said in a low voice. "Don't try my patience."

"Be quiet, you doll bitch," Miyako sneered angrily. "If you're going to kill me, then go ahead and kill me."

Daruku did a high-pitched gasp and growled. "You'll _pay_ for those words!"

"Daruku!" the Bount yelled at it. "Control yourself."

"Did you hear what she called me?!" Daruku cried, acting stung.

Miyako lunged towards the Bount. _If I destroy him, I destroy the doll,_ she thought. _Two birds with one stone. I'm tired of playing this fucking game._

She tried shunpo and appeared right beside the Bount. His eyes grew wide and her blade was nearly at his throat when Daruku suddenly shot large metal balls at her.

"Ah, ah, ah ah!" the doll chided her. "No cheating!"

Miyako shunpoed to avoid the metal balls, which flew past her at enormous speed and crashed into the walls, making brick, rock, and dust fly everywhere. A metal ball caught her in the lower leg and altered her trajectory in the air, sending her sideways. She growled in pain from her leg and landed on her hands and feet. Luckily, the ball hadn't hit her hard enough.

_Dammit_, she swore under her breath. _Surely more Death Gods would have arrived by now.__ They would have felt my __reiatsu__. Unless…_

"Hey!" she called out to the Bount. "You said there were others! What have you done to them?"

"They're fine," he replied gruffly. "I didn't hurt them."

_They're unconscious or in the hospital_, Miyako assessed. _How many did he get?_ "Why not kill us?"

"Hey! Stop talking! I thought you wanted to fight!" Daruku yelled and lunged at Miyako again. Miyako blocked a strike with her soul slayer and countered, but it was no use. Her blade met the creature's head with a loud _clang_ and it responded with a growl.

"Not good enough!" it snarled. With a hard swipe, Miyako was sent sideways into the wall again, but she tried a kido attack.

"Destructive Art number four, _white lightning!"_ she screamed.

The pulsing reiatsu and the bright kido attack was enough to signal Renji he was heading in the right direction.

"I definitely feel the Bount!!!" Claude cried out, bouncing along Renji's hip. "We're going the right way! Very close, Renji! Ohhh, I'm worried about that Miyako girl! I can feel her spirit force as well! What on earth is going on over there?"

Renji narrowed his eyes and ran faster.

The bolts of magic zipped and sparked across the road, and even though Daruku couldn't be harmed, it appeared agitated by the electricity and stumbled backwards. The Bount was shielding himself and Miyako used the opening to her advantage.

She lunged towards the Bount and was about to strike him down when Daruku caught up behind her.

"I said _no cheating_!" it screamed.

Suddenly, the burning, searing pain erupted into her left side again, just as it had done when she fought with Maki. Blood spurted out her front side as Daruku jabbed its sharp, front leg through her upper left backside and stopped her in midair from harming the Bount. Miyako screamed out in pain and anger and the doll dangled her in front of the Bount. It started laughing and tossed Miyako aside like a rag doll. A trail of blood was splattered across the road as she fell and rolled. She moaned and growled loudly, mostly out of sheer disbelief she was hit in the same place twice. Her right hand clenched into a fist and she forced her head up to stare at the doll and its Master.

"I told you not to hurt her, Daruku!" the Bount roared.

"I stopped her, Master, from hurting you," the doll apologized nonchalantly. "Don't worry, she's still alive."

Miyako breathed hard and struggled to move. This time, she didn't hide her pain or anger. She loudly cried out and groaned from the enormous searing pain in her shoulder. Captain Unohana said that if enough strain had been put on it, it would shatter again. It finally had. Her growing anger was pushing out of her abdomen and erupting as loud growls from her throat, and each time she clenched her teeth and struggled to get up with each breath, she felt her pulses of reiatsu getting bigger.

"Son…of…a…bitch!" she breathed angrily. "Not _again_!"

The Bount and Daruku eyed her warily. They were surprised that she was standing up. The look on their faces was enough to make the situation worthwhile. Miyako started to smile. Her harsh breathing and the immense pain throbbing from her shoulder made her wince, but her smiling wince eventually turned into laughter.

The doll glared at her. "Eh? What is so funny?"

Miyako stood up straight, her left arm hanging lifelessly at her side, dripping blood. Her eyes were menacing and her laughter was dark. She gripped her soul slayer with her right hand and held it up in front of her face.

"No," she laughed softly. "Not again. Not this time."

The Bount and the doll stared at her in confusion. Daruku started to laugh.

"She's gone crazy," she giggled joyously. "Can't I kill her, Master? I can put her out of her misery."

The Bount didn't reply. Instead, he narrowed his eyes. Her stance looked familiar.

"Burn brightly…." Miyako said softly as she closed her eyes.

Nothing happened. The Bount and the doll stared at her, dumbfounded.

"_Shinkirou_, Taiyoukousen!" Miyako screamed in anger. **(1)**

Miyako's soul slayer flashed, just as before, and suddenly emitted a bright, burning light. The Bount and his doll shielded their eyes and the doll screeched in anger, but the light was too bright. There was laughter, probably laughter only Miyako could hear, but it was Taiyoukousen's laughter of pleasure.

The light was so bright and so hot, that Miyako's soul slayer started to glow orange from the heat. She clenched her teeth and jabbed her soul slayer towards her wound to cauterize it. It seared and sizzled and she cried out in pain, but at least the bleeding stopped. She wouldn't leave a blood trail.

Eventually, the blinding light ebbed away into just light, but the heat did not. It was like a scorching hot day, and the Bount slowly blinked. He looked around, and Daruku was just as confused as he was.

"What happened?" Daruku growled. "Why did she yell out like that? Did she kill herself?"

The Bount stared straight ahead. They were surrounded by bright yellow light, as if the sun was directly overhead, but Miyako slowly appeared in front of him as his eyes adjusted.

"Daruku," he ordered.

"Understood," Daruku grinned and laughed. It took two steps towards Miyako, however, and stopped short. Miyako's shimmery silhouette disappeared.

"What…?" The doll choked out. Suddenly, Miyako's blade came slicing into the upper midsection of the doll, and it screeched out in surprise and pain. The midsection had been cleanly cut through with an orange, burning slice mark left behind. Its rear end fell down with a _thunk_ and Daruku growled in anger.

"You're getting on my nerves, girl!" it screamed. It still had four arms and could move around easily, so it ignored regenerating its rear and squinted around in the bright light. Miyako's figure appeared on top of the concrete wall, silently standing there, smiling.

"I've got you!" it hissed, and took a swipe at Miyako. Its foreleg sliced right through Miyako's silhouette, but nothing happened. It stared dumbly at the image. It wasn't the real Miyako. Daruku let out a high-pitched growl and swirled around. Suddenly, there were dozens of Death Gods, and they all appeared out of thin air. They all looked like Miyako.

"What's the matter, Bount doll?" the mirages asked Daruku. They all spoke simultaneously and echoed. "Don't you like the sun?"

The Bount crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Damn you," the doll cursed. It lunged towards another image and swiped at it, but the image grinned back. "Where are you, Death God!?"

"Daruku, get back down here," the Bount called out to it.

Daruku obeyed, but as it stood next to its Master, it growled in anger and shot out hundreds of small, metal balls towards the mirages. Most of them hadn't moved, but there was one distinct image that appeared, disappeared, and reappeared in different places. Miyako was using shunpo to avoid the balls.

"There she is!" Daruku cried. "Master, let me kill her!"

"No," the Bount replied curtly. "Just make her stop this _zanpakuto_ trick so we can leave."

Daruku bowed and the mirages all simultaneously took a fighting stance. Some were standing in midair, some were standing on the road, and some were standing on top of the wall ledge.

"Renji," Claude whispered. "Let's get in there and help her!"

Renji and Claude had arrived only minutes earlier, but they sat upon a high rooftop overlooking the fight. Renji hid his spirit force so they wouldn't be noticed, and he and Claude sat there silently.

Renji shook his head. "No."

"Wh…what?!" Claude looked appalled.

Renji watched as Miyako set her jaw and gripped her soul slayer tightly. He knew which one she was, and he examined her reactions. "This is her fight," he replied softly.

The doll tried the same trick again, shooting small and large balls at the images, but this time Miyako anticipated the move. She used a larger amount of her spirit power to control her mirages and they all disappeared and reappeared with her, moving as she did.

"Damn," the doll swore. Before it could react, one mirage, which was the real Miyako, let out a yell and sliced horizontally, cutting its limbs in half. The doll cried out and fell forward, scraping its chin along the road, and Miyako sliced again. The soul slayer cut Daruku in half again, leaving the head attached to a small torso and two mangled limbs.

"Aiyyeee, this is getting annoying," Daruku yelled. "Mark my words, girl, I'm going to make you hurt!"

"I told you that I can bear any pain!" Miyako yelled through clenched teeth as she sliced off the doll's head. The doll screeched as the teardrop-shaped head rolled, lopsided, across the road. Miyako set her eyes on the Bount. He stared back at her, knowing what was coming, but he didn't move. Breathing hard, Miyako gripped her soul slayer and twisted her wrist, turning the blade to the side, ready to slice at him.

"Daruku…" the Bount started.

"Okay," the doll's head replied from the ground. "Understood."

All the pieces began to liquefy and move. Miyako narrowed her eyes. It was regenerating.

"Too slow!" Miyako screamed as she lunged towards the Bount.

Her blade was almost to his head, but it was stopped short with a loud _clang_. It reverberated through her arms and she stared ahead in surprise as the metal doll had melded into a thin wall in front of the Bount. It had formed a barrier around him.

_Shit_, she swore. Metal balls oozed out of the barrier and shot towards Miyako. She managed to shunpo her way out and landed on top of the concrete wall, staring back at the Bount and his doll, which had slowly managed to meld back into its original, whole form. One last rouge ball had hit her in the left side, jolting her but not enough to make her cry out.

_At this rate…I'm not going to stop him,_ Miyako breathed hard. _He's getting all his energy from __Soul Society's __spirit particles._ She still had managed to keep her spirit power high enough so her soul slayer was still emitting the sunlight effect, and her mirages were now crouching over one knee and breathing hard as she was…except…

Her wound had reopened. It was still bleeding from the backside, and she had put too much strain on the front. Blood was dripping down her left arm, onto the road.

The doll hadn't hesitated this time. Its green eyes narrowed and looked at each and every mirage, until suddenly it appeared right in front of Miyako.

"You're bleeding," it hissed.

A surge of pain through Miyako's lower jaw and lips told her that she had been punched, and she flew backwards. The doll whipped one of its limbs onto Miyako's back, sending her sailing into the pavement below. The mirages dissipated and the heat and light vanished.

"Now, Renji!" Claude begged in a panicked voice. "Ohh, this is not good!"

Renji gritted his teeth. _All right._

Miyako's cheek rubbed against the rocky pavement and she blinked to try to regain focus. She had hit her head, hard. She felt hot blood trickle down her temple and she struggled to get up, shoving her right elbow below her body for leverage and lifting her head up. Daruku stood over her with a leg raised, ready to crush her head.

"Daruku!" the Bount barked loudly.

The doll sighed wistfully and backed away.

"Are you finished?" the Bount asked Miyako gruffly.

Miyako spat blood in reply.

"I didn't want this to happen," the Bount said. "I truly am sorry, Maki's sister. You've brought this upon yourself."

"That's bullshit, and you know it," Miyako hissed. "And I am no longer Maki's sister."

The Bount glared at her for a moment, then he held out his hand. The doll slowly backed away. It was about to form back into its small ball-state when it let out a gasp. Renji had suddenly appeared in front of Miyako.

She tried to focus, but all she could see were the legs of a black shinigami robe, followed by Daruku's green-eyed glare, and the Bount behind it, staring coldly at the Death God. She couldn't see him, but she knew by his spirit force that it was Renji.

"I don't need you to relieve me, Renji," Miyako groaned as she struggled to get up.

"I'm not relieving you," Renji replied in a flat tone.

"I am," Captain Hitsugaya suddenly appeared before Renji.

Miyako forced herself to glance up. "Captain…"

"Abarai, take her out of here and check for any more injured residents," Captain Hitsugaya ordered. "Clear this area out. Matsumoto is already helping most of the residents to 4th squad."

"Yes, sir," Renji replied.

Renji stepped over to Miyako and waited. He was reluctant about picking her up, because she seemed adamant about standing up on her own. She bowed her head and tried to push herself up with one arm, and slid her knee under her body to slowly sit up.

"What in the hell are you waiting for?!" the Captain barked at them. "Go!"

Renji bent over and gingerly put Miyako's right arm over his shoulder. He lifted her up and she tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't obey. She had pushed herself so hard and so far, that her body couldn't move any further. She furrowed her brow and her breath was raspy. Her eyes closed from the pain. This time, it wasn't like the fight with Maki. This time, everything hurt. Her face, her chest, her shoulders, her legs. This time, she gave it her all.

_I had nowhere to go but up,_ Miyako thought. _I couldn't do anything else but to become stronger._

Renji lifted her legs into his arms and she moaned in pain. Her breathing was short and sharp. Her head lolled back and Renji tried to adjust her so she could rest upon his chest.

"Miyako, lift your head."

Miyako tried twice, but her neck throbbed with pain and numbness. "I…" She gave Renji a weak chuckle, even though her eyes were closed. "I don't think I can."

Captain Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. _Crazy-assed 11__th__ squad._

Renji, however, knew why she was smiling. Immense pain meant that she had fought well.

"Do it," he ordered.

Miyako held her breath, lifted her head, and rolled it onto Renji's chest. She exhaled and let out a soft cry of pain.

The Captain turned and placed Miyako's dangling left arm on her body as he kept an eye on the Bount and the doll. The doll just stared back with a mischievous grin on its face, but the Bount was motionless.

"He's cute," the doll cooed. "Master, can I fight him?"

Captain Hitsugaya twitched at the word 'cute.'

"Now, get out of here," he said to Renji quietly. "I'll finish this."

* * *

**(1) Shinkirou** - Mirage 


	13. Overcoming Pain

Renji was using shunpo to get to the 4th squad hospital quickly, but Miyako groaned at him.

"Stop," she whispered hoarsely.

"Eh?"

"Stop, Renji."

"No. You're going straight to 4th squad."

She moaned in pain, but sucked in another sharp breath. "_Baka!_ I said stop!"

Renji skidded to a halt. "You're hardly in a fuckin' position to be giving me orders," he snapped.

"Don't put me back in that hospital," she moaned. "It's worse than being beat up."

Renji raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. He knew what she meant. He had to stay there numerous occasions, and he had always left there ahead of schedule just to go fight again. He hated lying there for days on end. It was maddening.

He put her down on the road for a second to look at her. He leaned her up against the wall and glanced at her shoulder. Claude repositioned himself on Renji's hip and looked at her as well.

"Oooh, Renji, it looks bad! This is terrible! We have to get her help!"

"Shut up," Renji and Miyako said in unison.

Renji reached for Miyako's shinigami robe and pulled the left side open. Some of the fabric stuck to the wound since she had cauterized it, but it was still raw and bleeding.

"Shit," he said with clenched teeth. Miyako looked at him. His eyes flared.

He gently placed his hands on her lower torso and squeezed. Miyako moaned in pain.

"Some of your ribs are broken," he said.

"No shit," she replied with a pained chuckle, followed by another moan. "I think everything's broken."

Renji examined her face. Blue and purple bruises had blossomed up around her cheeks and forehead, there was a scrape on one cheek from the pavement, and her bottom lip had been split. Her eyes hadn't changed. They still had that 11th squad sparkle.

A pulse of reiatsu came from the east, where they had just come from.

"Captain Hitsugaya…?" Miyako uttered.

"He'll finish what you started," Renji said. "But you've got to get to the hospital."

Miyako groaned and shook her head.

"You've got to heal, Miyako."

"I can't skip out on any more of this than I already have," Miyako replied. "We've got to find Kariya…ah!"

Renji had pulled her up again by her right arm and she had cried out. "Leave Kariya to the Captains! Enough residents have gotten their asses kicked!"

"That's my point," she tried to argue with shortened breath. "4th squad already has their hands full. I don't need to go back there."

"Look, arguing with me is pointless, so shut your mouth," Renji snapped. He was about to lean over and grab her legs so he could carry her again, but Miyako clenched her teeth and grabbed the shoulder of Renji's shinigami robe with her left hand. As she gripped his robe and tried to push him off her, the pain reverberated through her entire left arm and shoulder and it made her stumble forward into him instead. He caught her, placing both hands on her back. Looking up, she glared hard at him. Renji glared back.

"If it was you, you'd avoid the 4th squad," Miyako hissed. "You wouldn't go."

"Well, it ain't me," Renji growled back.

"Then what do you care if I go or don't go? I choose not to go."

"Shut up!" Renji snapped. "You're goin'."

"Renji…"

"Fuck, Miyako, you've been beaten to shreds but your mouth still runs pretty good," he growled.

She stared at him angrily.

"Maybe I don't like seeing you hurt," he curled his lip at her. He looked angry, even though his words didn't match his expression. Miyako was surprised at this statement, but she recovered quickly.

"Get used to it," she spat.

"No, I won't," he stared directly into her eyes.

Her stubbornness wavered.

"If you keep getting beaten to a pulp, it means you're not winning," Renji said. "You've got to grow stronger to beat your opponent."

"I know that," she replied softly. She tried to tear away from his gaze, but couldn't. Moving was too painful, and his eyes were too hypnotizing.

"But sometimes it's not always about winning, Renji."

"It's not always about dying, either, Miyako."

They glared at each other for another long pause until Miayko's body couldn't stand the numbing pain any longer. She lowered her head onto his chest and started to sink as her legs gave. Renji swept her feet up, carrying her again with her right arm over his neck. She groaned in pain.

"This is so embarrassing," Miyako complained. "Being carried by you. Twice in one fuckin' week, no less. I'm going to get kicked out of 11th squad for sure."

Renji glared at her, annoyed. "Shut up. You know I have no choice," he said gruffly. "If I don't drop you off at 4th squad, Captain Hitsugaya, as well as Captain Unohana, is going to wonder where the hell you went after your little scuffle back there, and then I'll get blamed for not taking care of you."

Miyako didn't reply.

"What about Orihime?" Claude spoke up.

"What about her?"

"Orihimie has very unique healing powers, Renji," Claude said cheerily. "Remember? Perhaps she can help?"

Renji didn't reply. There was a long pause.

"Who's Orihime?" Miyako asked in a groaning whisper.

"She's a very lovely girl with superb healing abilities," Claude gushed. "Oh, I do miss her! She's one of the nicest people I've ever met! Very pleasant! How I long to see her again!"

"You'd hate her guts," Renji grumbled to Miyako. "You're going to 4th squad."

"Hate Orihime??" Claude sounded astonished. "Never! Preposterous! That child is an angel! Sheer talent! Not an ounce of selfishness in her heart! Unlike some people, that is…"

"Shut up!" Renji yelled.

"Where is she?" Miyako asked groggily.

"Out of the question, discussion fuckin' closed," Renji barked. "I'm not dragging you all over Seireitei to find Inoue, we're headed to 4th squad."

Miyako didn't reply. She had passed out.

"Oh, Renji, Renji, Renji!" Claude started hopping around in a panic. "What do we do? What do we do?"

Renji was about to backhand the stuffed rabbit when another familiar voice made him swirl around.

"Renji!"

"Matsumoto?"

"What happened?" Lieutenant Matsumoto was helping an injured Death God resident walk when she had turned a corner and noticed him. She glanced at Miyako and looked concerned.

"Is that Miyako? Renji, what happened?"

A sudden burst of spirit force made both Renji and Matsumoto turn their heads towards the east.

"Captain?" Matsumoto murmured.

"He's found one of the Bount," Renji replied. "Matsumoto, we've got to get to 4th squad."

Matsumoto shook her head. "They're completely overrun. It's too crowded there, so I've begun to transport injured residents to the Captain's barracks."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Is Captain Hitsugaya okay with that?"

Matsumoto shrugged. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Renji glanced down at Miyako. "All right. We're running out of time. Let's go."


	14. The Ryoka

**Author's Note:** I like the Japanese versions of _Bleach_ better than the horribly-dubbed and translated English, but I don't know enough of the Japanese language to accurately type up the correct terms. For example, Orihime actually calls Ichigo "Kurosaki-kun," Uryuu "Ishida-kun," and Renji "Renji-san" out of different forms of respect, but it's hard to explain so I just typed up their normal names as if it would appear in English. (It's why I went with "Ken-ken" instead of "Ken-chan" in earlier chapters). Plus, I have no clue how Orihime would address Miyako and I'm too lazy to research it all. However, I visualize each character as they've appeared in the original Japanese versions (especially in terms of voices and use of techniques). Just wanted to mention that.

* * *

Miyako's eyes fluttered open and she heard raspy breathing. Everything was blurry, but not dark. For some strange reason, she smelled spices in the air. Her body felt warm and the pain had ebbed away immensely. She was sore, and it hurt to move, but it was tolerable. She had felt worse. The raspy breathing, she realized, wasn't hers. Hers was soft and delicate. She blinked again and focused. She was staring at a wooden ceiling. She turned her head towards the breathing next to her and saw a young man dressed in white with a blanket thrown over him. He had jet black hair that swept over his eyes, a sharp jawline, a pointy nose, and glasses. He was lying on a soft mat on the floor, just like she was. His eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily, but noisily. She wondered if he had gotten into a fight with the Bount as well.

She looked around at the room. It appeared that they were both lying on the floor in an office. They were both in front of a cherry wood desk. Two large lanterns on each side of the room were lit, a small couch was on one end towards their feet, one chair was at the other near their heads. There didn't seem to be enough room for both of them, but the furniture had been adjusted a little. Most of the Captains' offices looked the same, but this one contained shelves full of books. Miyako immediately ruled out Captain Zaraki. Captain Unohana, perhaps? Had Renji taken her to 4th squad, and were they so overwhelmed that they had to start housing the ailing in offices? Miyako forced herself to sit up. The pain in her left shoulder, however, was unrelenting and she knew not to move too much, so she sat back down. Voices were coming from the other side of the closed door, and they were growing louder.

"Honestly, Orihime, don't overwork yourself! Won't you catch a break with us and eat some of my food? I boiled some rice just for you! You can't say no to me!"

"Really, Rangiku, I will, I promise, but I have to check on Uryuu and Miss Miyako first."

_Miss __Miya__ko?_

"I'm holding it against you, Orihime. If you're gone too long, I'll assume you've forgotten, and I'll come hunt you down!" Matsumoto's silky, cheerful voice bounced into the room as the door slid open and Orihime let out a nervous laugh.

"I will, I will! Give me ten minutes! But I don't want to leave them alone for too long."

"Hmm…" Matsumoto put a finger to her chin. "You're right. I'll bring them some food!"

"But…Rangiku, they're still sleeping!" Orihime's high protest was drowned out by the door slamming shut and Matsumoto's calls for more bowls of rice. Orihime sighed and turned to look at Miyako, who slowly rolled her head to the side. She was still groggy.

"Oh! Miss Miyako! You're awake! You should try to get some more rest…aren't you still in pain? I still haven't finished healing you, yet…" Orihime flushed.

Miyako watched Orihime. She was dressed in human clothes and her bright red hair flowed down to her waist. Unlike Miyako's, it was smoothly brushed and pinned back neatly with two distinct, blue flower pendants. Orihime possessed a strange, different kind of spirit power. It was different from Ichigo's, and it was different from the injured man next to her, whose spirit power was also completely different from a Death God's. Unlike the Bount, who had a completely foreign spirit power that couldn't be detected by Death Gods, Orihime's power was still very much identifiable; just unusual. It wasn't pulsing or seething with power, nor was it entirely weak. It flowed. It was gentile but formidable. Miyako narrowed her eyes at her.

_Interesting_.

"Miss Miyako?" Orihime appeared nervous. "Are you all right?"

"Don't call me that," Miyako groaned.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry…"

Miyako cocked a head towards the young man next to her. "I'm fine. Heal him first."

Orihime glanced at the black-haired man and then back at Miyako.

"Don't worry, Miss Miyako. I can just heal both of you at the same time. Please try to remain still."

She knelt down and held out her hands towards them, uttering a chant.

"Soten Kisshun...I reject."

Two little beams of light pierced the air straight from her blue hairpins and an orange bubble seemed to engulf them. It was as if a type of spirit force was forming a shield around them, enveloping them in warmth and comfort. Miyako felt the pain and soreness immediately subside and her left shoulder had stopped throbbing. She felt tiny tickles in her left side, and she knew that somehow her broken ribs were mending back together. Her shattered collarbone was starting to re-form. The gap in her pierced shoulder blade was starting to close. Her torn muscles were slowly patching back up. Miyako turned her head and stared at Orihime.

"How are you able to do this?"

"Please, Miss Miyako, you must remain absolutely still."

The door burst open again and Matsumoto was balancing four bowls full of rice and stewed vegetables; two bowls were in the bends of her arms and two more in each hand. The spicy smell grew more distinct as she walked forward, hinting to Miyako that they must've been cooking outside.

"Looky what I've got!" she sang. "Food for everyone!"

"Shhhh, please Rangiku!" Orihime hissed. "Uryuu is still asleep!" Her brow was furrowed as she tried to concentrate on her healing shield, but she glanced at Matsumoto out of the corner of her eye.

"No, Orihime, it's all right," the young man's voice spoke quietly. "I've rested enough."

"Ishidaaa," Lieutenant Matsumoto cooed. "How are you feeling? You have to try my newest recipe! We're cooking it outside for all the injured residents. It's high time everyone got some much-needed rest and relaxation."

Ishida's cheeks turned pink. "Well…Lieutenant…I suppose…"

"Uryuu, please remain still," Orihime reminded him quietly.

"Of course. Sorry."

Miyako turned her head and examined Ishida. He was staring straight ahead at the ceiling, trying to stay still for Orihime, but he noticed the presence next to him and turned his head slightly.

"You're the Quincy boy," Miyako said.

Ishida gave her a curt nod.

Miyako narrowed her eyes. "Why did you let the Bount into Soul Society?"

"Miss Miyako…" Orihime started timidly.

"So I could kill them," Ishida said flatly.

"Miyako, that matter is long past," Lieutenant Matsumoto waved a hand. "The only remaining Bount is Kariya. All of his comrades have been defeated."

"And Kariya is the one I'm after," Ishida added in a low voice. "I nearly had him earlier."

"Obviously," Miyako looked him up and down.

The Quincy looked back at her and narrowed his eyes. "I see you haven't come any closer to defeating them, either."

It was a good rebuttal. Miyako didn't reply.

"Um, would both of you please try to relax?" Orihime asked politely. "I'm nearly done."

"Why not defeat them in your own world?" Miyako asked Ishida, ignoring Orihime. "Why bring them here?"

"I needed the power of Soul Society's spirit particles to truly release my abilities," he replied defensively. "My reiatsu was limited in the human world."

"Fool. The Bount's abilities have increased tenfold," Miyako argued. "They use spirit particles at such a fast rate that they regenerate almost as quickly as they've been cut down."

"I was willing to take that chance," Ishida snapped. "I can't let Kariya go unpunished."

A Quincy's personal vendetta against the Bount seemed to be the most ignorant reason in the world to let them infiltrate Soul Society, and Miyako began to resent the fact that these former _ryoka_ were once more allowed into Soul Society to fix the problem. They had severely altered the balance yet again and now Seireitei was busy healing the wounded, reconstructing its damaged tower, and providing refuge for the four humans when they should all be preparing for Aizen's invasion. It was utterly preposterous in her view.

Miyako was about to open her mouth and give Ishida a piece of her mind when the door slid open and Renji, Ichigo, Lieutenant Kira, and another human entered the room. The Bount sensors Lilin and Claude pranced after them in single file, followed by a third stuffed animal in the form of a little green turtle wearing human clothes. Miyako raised an eyebrow. Humans were strange.

"Ah! Ichigo! Chad! Kira!" Matsumoto grinned. She held out two bowls. "Eat up! There's plenty for everyone!"

"Matsumoto," Lieutenant Kira sighed, "I just had a bowl. I'm stuffed. I've got to go back to my squad…"

Matsumoto strode forward and shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. "Oh, Kira, don't be such a killjoy," she grinned. "We never have nights like these anymore! Remember the last time we got drunk together in this office?"

Lieutenant Kira grew pink. He deliberately swallowed the spoonful of rice and vegetables and dug into the bowl, suddenly pretending that he was very interested in the food.

Ichigo and Chad grabbed a bowl for safety's sake, then stood next to Orihime.

"How's it going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm almost finished," Orihime replied. "Miss Miyako and Uryuu, you'll have to stay here for awhile and rest, even after I'm done healing you."

"That's not a possibility," Miyako replied abruptly. At the same time, Ishida had replied, "I can't just sit here!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Seriously. You guys should listen to her," he groaned. "Nobody knows where Kariya is, so there's no point in wasting your energy."

"That's right," Matsumoto chimed in. "You still have to eat my food!"

Ishida looked defeated, but Miyako shook her head.

"Orihime," she said, "I appreciate your help, but you've done more than enough. I feel well enough to move around."

"Preposterous, Miyako!" Claude blurted out, hopping over to her. "I've seen the extent of your injuries, and something like that needs time to heal! Oh, I was so worried about you! To see you all healed again definitely sets my mind at ease!"

Miyako raised her eyebrows and glanced at Renji and Ichigo. They were both rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

"I would have helped you, of course, but unfortunately I'm constrained within this special gigai."

"Get over yourself!" Lilin the chicken piped up. "We were worried, too!" It clung to Ichigo's leg.

The turtle merely nodded.

Once Orihime was finished with her healing shield, Miyako sat up immediately, despite everyone's objections. Ishida remained lying down.

"Look, I'm getting up whether you like it or not," Miyako snapped. "I can't just lie here on the floor. I'll go nuts."

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked at Renji. "11th squad, huh?"

Renji grinned back darkly.

"I'll get you a bowl of food, then," Lieutenant Matsumoto leaned over and looked at Miyako. "You're still pale. You need to eat."

Before Miyako could object, she was already out of the room. Sighing, she leaned against the desk and pulled open the left side of her robe, examining the shoulder wound. The robe had been stained with blood and there was a gaping hole ripped in it, but her wound had been closed. The only indication that there was even a wound at all was the scar. Because her front chest had been the exit wound from Daruku's sharp leg, the scar looked like a nasty, torn circle. Orihime's healing, however, had even masked most of the scar tissue.

"I hope that you're feeling better," Orihime nodded at her.

Miyako looked up. Orihime had managed to almost completely heal her in a matter of hours. The healers of 4th squad would probably have been working on Miyako for nearly a week. Her power was very intriguing, and Miyako slowly understood why she was a valuable commodity amongst her other _ryoka_ friends. As she examined Orihime, she found that she was a very humble and timid girl. She seemed to be afraid of everything, even her own ability. She definitely wouldn't have a place in 11th squad. It was usually how Miyako judged everyone.

"I hate being treated like a child," she scowled. She was talking more to herself than to anyone else. Glancing at Orihime's stung expression, she quickly added, "I am feeling better. Thank you."

"Um, I'm not sure what would happen to your shoulder if you were to go fight again," Orihime said. "It still might be a little tender."

_The shoulder. __Always the damn shoulder._

Miyako nodded again.

"So, what the hell happened to you?" Ichigo asked Miyako. "We were trying to find Kariya when we ran into Rangiku. She led us to the 10th squad barracks, and then we saw Renji bringing you into this office. You looked pretty messed up. He said you ran into a Bount."

Miyako nodded. "His doll had the ability to regenerate, and he kept absorbing the spirit particles around him. I nearly had the upper hand…but…"

"Captain Hitsugaya interrupted the fight," Renji cut in.

"I know who you're talking about," Ichigo rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful. "That guy was a pain in the ass. His doll caught me off guard, too."

It didn't make Miyako feel any better. She didn't like being compared to a human. She crossed her arms and stared at the floor, deciding to try to change the subject.

"Now what?"

Everyone stared at her.

"What's being done to stop this Kariya? What are the Captains doing?" Miayko looked at Renji.

He shrugged. "Everything is hush-hush as always. I haven't had the chance to talk to Captain Kuchiki...not that he would give me any information, anyway. I don't know where Yumichika or Ikkaku is, either. The Captains are all indisposed, supposedly busy with something. Only Captain Hitsugaya has been put in charge of tracking down the rogue Bount."

As if on cue, the door to the office slid open and Captain Hitsugaya stood there, looking annoyed. His office was crowded with Death Gods and humans.

"Ah! Toshiro! We're using your office! I hope that's okay with you," Ichigo grinned at him.

Captain Hitsugaya twitched. "Bastard, I told you to call me Captain! Why do you insist on calling me by my first name?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Eh, Toshiro, Captain Hitsugaya, whatever. It's the same thing."

Captain Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Captain," Lieutenant Matsumoto stepped forward and nodded to him. "There simply isn't enough room in the 4th squad hospital, so I brought the rest of the injured residents here. Luckily, I ran into Ichigo and his group. Orihime helped heal everyone."

Captain Hitsugaya glanced at Orihime. "You healed all our residents in this short amount of time?"

Orihime's face grew pink. "Y…yes, Captain. I hope you don't mind. I did what I could."

Miyako watched Orihime. She was incredibly meek. She probably couldn't stand a chance in a single fight. Renji was right. Miyako was already starting to dislike her. Constant apologies and self-doubt got you killed. Orihime was more of a burden than anything else…except…she had healed everyone quickly. She had to give her credit for that.

The Captain nodded to Orihime. "I'm grateful for your help. This will make things easier in the long run. We're going to need all the able residents we can get."

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, Captain?" Lieutenant Matsumoto said.

Captain Hitsugaya crossed his arms and sighed. "We think we've uncovered Kariya's plan. He plans to destroy all of Soul Society through the means of a Joukaishou, a powerful destructive mechanism that was developed by 12th squad hundreds of years ago. The only way he could know where it was hidden, or how to use it, was through the means of our records. As you know, the rogue Death God, Maki Ichinose, managed to sneak in and take what information he could on the Joukaishou for Kariya."

Miyako looked away.

"What we don't know is where Kariya is, or how he plans to activate the Joukaishou. For all we know, it could be a bluff. General Yamomoto's got 8th and 13th squad looking into it right now, but the only thing we can do right now is wait."

Everyone sighed. Waiting was the worst.

"Let me go out and find him," Ishida spoke up. He began to slowly sit up, but exhaled in pain and lay back down. "I have to remedy the harm I've caused. I can't just lie here and pretend that nothing is wrong."

"You'll only make things worse," Captain Hitsugaya groaned flatly. "Not only for yourself, but for those around you. Looking for him will waste your energy. Drawing him out may buy us time, but that is unlikely, plus our reinforcements are still weak. Our best chance is to wait until he decides to reveal himself first. And he will."

"Please, Uryuu," Orihime said softly. "You need to rest. Save your energy until we truly know where Kariya is."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "Ran'Tao is out there, conjuring up whatever the hell it is she's good at. Let her deal with it for now. We all need our rest."

Chad and the stuffed animals nodded.

Miyako glanced at Renji. He was staring right at her with his eyes narrowed. His arms were crossed.

"What?" she demanded.

"Don't you fuckin' think you can go anywhere, either," Renji said. "You need to stay here and rest."

Miyako sighed loudly. "I'm not going to go _looking_ for Kariya," she retorted, her eyes darting to the Quincy. "But I need to find my own squad."

"They're fine without you," Renji curled his lip. "You're not leavin' this room."

"Don't think for one second you can keep me captive here!" Miyako stood up and put her hands on her hips. Orihime shot her hand out in protest, but didn't make a sound. Ichigo and Chad stood, ready to help her if she suddenly collapsed from her injuries, but Miyako ignored the sharp pains and stared hard at Renji. He knew that she was still hurt. He knew that she refused to show it. The corners of his lips curled into a small grin.

"Yeah? I'm a lieutenant. You have to do what I say."

Ichigo grinned. "Ha! Way to pull rank, Renji."

"Nobody asked you, dumbass. Shut up."

"Who're you telling to shut up?"

"A lieutenant of the 6th squad, that's who! Now, shut the fuck up, _substitute_ Death God!"

"Why do you gotta be like that, Renji? Shit, I was trying to back you up."

"Both of you had better shut your mouths, or I'll kick your asses clear across Seireitei," Captain Hitsugaya growled. He stepped into the middle of the room and glanced around at the group with a cranky expression. "Nobody leaves this office except for Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Abarai, and myself. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded reluctantly.

Miyako walked over to the window and glanced outside. Death Gods were busy gathering around large pots and eating Matsumoto's stew, laughing and talking. It was a very long time since she last saw something like that. Perhaps only because 11th squad never socialized quite like others did. However, she agreed with the Captain. In their current state, they wouldn't have been able to beat Kariya. She hated to admit it, but they all did need plenty of rest.

Lieutenant Matsumoto gathered up empty bowls and stray spoons and walked out of the office with her Captain, blowing out the candles in the lanterns before leaving. Renji and Ichigo were handing out blankets that Matsumoto had gathered for them earlier, and Miyako sighed and slumped against the wall, crossing her arms and watching the others. Ishida was still on the floor and he was already nodding off. Orihime was curled up in an armchair and Chad was spread across the couch with the three modified souls on top of him; Claude was on Chad's stomach, Lilin was tucked under his arm, and the quiet green turtle was draped over his kneecap.

Ichigo tossed Miyako a blanket and made his own spot on the floor. Miyako tucked her knees into her chest, but because it was constricting her newly healed ribcage, she stretched her legs out and leaned against the wall. Renji crossed his arms and sat down on the opposite side of the room.

Miyako was already beginning to feel groggy. The darkness of the room was suddenly incredibly comforting to her eyes. She looked across the room to find Renji's eyes still on her, and she wanted to snap at him to stop staring, but the others in the room were already snoring and decided not to wake them up. Instead she averted her gaze and pretended to be angry, but she was suddenly reminded of what had happened earlier, before her fight with the Bount. So much had happened since then, she had nearly forgotten. Miyako was glad it was dark in the room, because her cheeks had started to grow pink. She felt shame wash over her and wondered if Renji was angry with her. It was impossible to purge the thought, even after she was beaten beyond consciousness. She stole a glance at him again but his head was turned. She couldn't tell, by the darkness in the room, whether or not he was asleep or still awake.

As Miyako nodded off, Renji was still watching her out of the corner of his eye.


	15. The Day of Battle Dawns

A tiny pulse of spirit power made Miyako twitch. It was enough to pull her out of a deep sleep, but she was still too groggy to fully wake up. It was only a small twinge in the atmosphere, nothing more, and could have been anything. There was one time, she remembered, when Captain Zaraki had a nightmare. Everyone in Seireitei knew about it, because his spirit power was nearly suffocating. Only Lieutenant Kusajishi had managed to snap him out of it, and she had forced everyone else to leave the Captain alone. Nobody spoke of it, but nobody ever forgot, either. After awhile, residents began to get used to it. Captain Kuchiki had bouts of bad dreams as well, after his wife died. Seireitei could literally feel his pain. It took a great deal of control in order to maintain a tolerable reiastu level, even while asleep, and the Captains usually managed to do it flawlessly.

Miyako was nearly asleep again when she heard the softest rustle of movement. She blinked and noticed a blurry, white figure move towards the door.

"Where are you going, Quincy?"

Ishida froze and glared at her. He didn't answer.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" she asked him.

Ishida narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your concern."

Miyako half-smiled, half-scoffed, and blinked the grogginess away. She narrowed her eyes and focused on him.

"I don't really care what you're doing, or where you're going. But if you think you can take this Kariya on by yourself, think again."

Ishida looked away. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. This is something that I have to do."

Miyako examined him and sighed. She knew exactly how he felt. Who was she to tell him what not to do?

"Fine, then. Good luck, Quincy. I hope you live long enough so I'll get to fight you sometime."

Ishida looked at her, confused, but then straightened and gave her a curt nod before slipping out of the doorway.

Miyako was about to fall back asleep, unconcerned for the Quincy. She had warned him. She did her part. If he wanted to die because of his mistake, fine by her. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was barely dawn. They must've only slept for five hours. She was nearly asleep again, wondering when the hell some sort of action was going to take place, when her eyes snapped open and she realized that her head was leaning against something hard. Not the wall. Not a table. A shoulder.

She stiffened to attention and jerked her head up, turning it to find Renji leaning against the wall next to her, softly snoring. He was even under the same blanket as her.

Out of a mix of sheer surprise, panic, and disgust, she instinctively shoved him aside and hissed, "_Baka!!!"_

Renji snorted and coughed. "The fuck? What? Eh? Whaddya want?"

"What the hell are you doing?!?"

"Sleeping! The fuck're _you_ doing?"

"How'd you get all the way across the room?"

Renji sneered tiredly. "Gimme a fuckin' break, would ya?"

Miyako kicked off the blanket and shoved it towards him. Renji grabbed it and flung it over his head, groaning and slumping over to the floor.

"Just what were you trying to pull?"

"Stop talking," Renji snapped in a muffled tone. "It's too early for this shit."

Miyako let out a quiet growl and stood up. She was about to prance out of the room when Renji's strong hand shot up from under the blanket and gripped her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere," he lifted his head up and curled his lip at her.

"Renji…"

"Sit down," he ordered. His tone sounded angry, and she decided not to argue. Miyako rolled her eyes and obeyed, crossing her legs in front of her and crossing her arms. She felt foolish, as if she was a child being punished.

"This is ridiculous," she huffed. "What the hell is your problem?"

Renji let out an exasperated growl and threw the blanket off him. "You must really take me for a fuckin' idiot. Do you really think I'd let you waltz out of here in the middle of the night?"

Miyako rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I slept next to you so I would know whether or not you'd fly the coop." Renji eyed her. "And you would have."

Miyako narrowed her eyes at him.

"For two, you're still injured. What good would that do you? What good would that do any of us? C'mon, Miyako. You know it's a waste of energy."

"That's Captain Kuchiki talking," Miyako glared at him. "Captain Zaraki wouldn't give a shit, as long as we put forth all the effort we could."

"Putting forth all your effort when most of your body is spent is like putting forth less than half," Renji retorted angrily. "You know Captain Zaraki wouldn't forgive that, either."

Miyako sighed and slumped against the wall. Renji was right. _Shit_. She knew that she had to heal more before fighting again. She also knew that if Kariya was the only one left, then the subordinates would not have to take part in the final battle. It was up to one of the Captains to find him and defeat him. None of that was what bothered her, however. Renji probably knew all this just as she had, yet he insisted on keeping watch over her. She was no fool. She wasn't about to sprint out of the office, looking for another fight. She could meet up with her squad later, and she knew that Ikkaku was keeping things in line. No…Renji didn't want to let her out of his sight because of some other reason. But why? Was he going to arrest her?

Miyako swallowed and avoided his gaze. It was possible. He was keeping an eye on her so he could arrest her. She had embarrassed him that night on the rooftop. Even worse, she ran away like a coward. Her cheeks suddenly felt hot. So what was he waiting for? Everyone else was still asleep. Was he waiting for the opportune moment? Was he waiting until she was fully healed first? Did he want to do it discreetly, so that nobody else would notice? Perhaps he wanted to wait until this whole ordeal with the Bount was finally over. Whatever the case, Miyako felt too ashamed to bring it up. Renji hadn't mentioned it at all, either. She sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

_I'm thinking about this shit way too much.__ Just accept your punishment, for fuck's sake._

Renji raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter?"

"Renji," Ichigo's muffled tone growled from under another blanket, "Shut the fuck up! Shit! No matter what time of day it is, you always manage to run your big mouth!"

Renji twitched. "Just who d'ya think you're talkin' to?" he thundered back. "You yammer on and on all the time, and you're telling _me_ to shut the fuck up?"

"YES! Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" Ichigo barked.

"Please, you two, stop being so loud," Orihime's voice whispered. Compared to Renji and Ichigo's arguing, Orihime's voice was like a feather caught in an incredibly loud and destructive storm.

"I ain't gonna take any shit from you today, asshole," Renji snarled at Ichigo, ignoring Orihime. "While you're on my turf, you had better listen to what I have to say!"

"_Your_ turf?" Ichigo scoffed. "Like I'm gonna listen to you anywhere! And this ain't your turf, this is Toshiro's office!"

"I meant Soul Society, bastard!" Renji glared at him. "It's not like I go bounding off to the human world and bug you first chance I get!"

Ichigo's face twisted into a smirk. "Oh yeah? You couldn't fuckin' wait to follow me there once you heard Rukia was assigned back to Karakura Town!"

"Um, excuse me," Orihime's voice was almost a whimper.

Miyako rolled her eyes at the two and leaned back against the wall, running her hands through her hair.

"Where's Uryuu?" Orihime asked. Nobody seemed to be listening. Renji and Ichigo were still yelling at each other.

"…Death God, my ass," Renji was continuing. "You're a substitute, which means that you have no authority here…"

"You shouldn't go on and on about your own authority," Ichigo grinned at him. "Since I ain't a real Death God, you can't expect me to listen to your stupid ass, can you?"

Renji twitched. "That doesn't mean you can't go runnin' around Seireitei just doing whatever you want!"

"Hey, you two," Orihime tried to cut in.

"Ichigo!" Chad growled.

Because of Chad's usually quiet demeanor, his deep, reverberating voice caught everyone off guard. Renji and Ichigo halted the argument and stared at him.

"What?"

"Ishida is gone."

Everyone's gaze turned to Ishida's cot. It was empty. Renji's head snapped back towards Miyako.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Miyako shrugged. "The Quincy isn't my concern. I hope you didn't expect me to babysit him."

"How long ago did he leave?" Ichigo immediately stood up and slung his large soul slayer over his shoulder.

"Not ten minutes ago. You could still catch him," Miyako replied nonchalantly.

Without another word, Ichigo sprinted out of the office, leaving Orihime and Chad's objections behind. They both stood up, hurrying to put their shoes on and preparing to follow him.

"You shouldn't go after him," Renji said.

Chad looked up. "We can't just leave him. Even if we can't fight, we still want to be close. We won't stand by and do nothing at all. He might need us."

Orihime nodded in agreement. "I might need to heal Ishida...or Ichigo," she added shyly.

Miyako rolled her eyes.

Renji shrugged. "Fine. I don't see why I should stop you, but leave Kariya to one of the Captains."

Chad and Orihime nodded. Chad ran out of the room, followed by the three Bount sensors, and Orhime stopped at the door.

"Um, thank you, Renji," she bowed slightly towards him, "and it was nice to meet you, Miss Miyako. I hope I fully healed your wounds."

Before Miyako could snap back about not calling her _Miss Miyako_, Orihime was already out of the room and sprinting after Chad. Renji and Miyako were the only ones left. Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya were nowhere to be found.

Renji sighed. "Well, let's go."

Miyako lifted an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Fuck if I know. Let's try sixth squad first. If Captain Kuchiki is anywhere to be found, we might be able to find out what the hell is going on."

Abandoning all attempts to try to find her squad, Miyako merely nodded and got up to follow him. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Renji wasn't about to let her leave. She felt sure of the fact that he was definitely going to discipline her soon.

As they left the 10th squad barracks, they ran into Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya, who were headed towards the office.

"Lieutenant Abarai. Where's Ichigo Kurosaki?" the Captain demanded. "Is he still in the office?"

"No, sir," Renji replied. "He left to find one of his friends, the Quincy. It appears that he got up and left while all of us were asleep."

Captain Hitsugaya swore under his breath. "And the other humans?"

"Following Ichigo."

The Captain sighed in annoyance. "Very well. I'm assuming you're headed towards your squad?"

Renji nodded.

"C'mon, Matsumoto," Captain Hitsugaya groaned. "Let's track them down."

"Yes, sir."

As they parted ways, Matsumoto said her cheerful goodbyes and Miyako shunpoed behind Renji, keeping in close step, as they headed towards the 6th squad barracks.

"Why can't I go find my squad?" Miyako asked Renji sharply.

"You're still injured," Renji replied in a flat tone.

"So?"

"11th squad is the last fuckin' place you need to be while you're still patching up," Renji growled behind his shoulder. "You'll get into another scrap and next thing you know your left arm'll get torn off."

Miyako narrowed her eyes. "If you're going to arrest me, why don't you just fucking do it already?"

Renji glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

Miyako looked ahead, grabbed Renji's elbow, and they both stopped short.

"Rukia!"

Rukia was walking outside the 6th squad gate, looking dazed and lost, but her expression showed rough concern.

"Rukia!" Renji exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard that there was a commotion going on," Rukia replied, "and I can't find my brother. Ichigo is fighting Kariya, isn't he, Renji?"

Renji scowled. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Rukia. You still need to heal."

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Story of our fuckin' lives, Renji. Stop trying to act like our mother."

Renji swirled around and glared at Miyako. "Shut up!"

"Renji." Rukia's voice made Renji turn back around, concerned.

"Yeah?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for Captain Kuchiki," Renji replied. "I want to know what to make of this whole clusterfuck, and I figured he'd give us some answers. Apparently not."

"Renji," Rukia's voice grew stern. "I need you to do something for me."

Renji and Miyako stared at her. Renji looked skeptical.

"What?"

"Please promise me to do this."

Renji sighed. "What?"

"I want you to take me to Soukyoku."

Miyako and Renji stared at her in surprise. Everyone knew that Soukyoku was the steep mountainside in the middle of Seireitei that once housed Rukia's execution spot. People had fought and nearly died up there. It was where Aizen had extracted the Hougyoku from Rukia's very soul. Miyako knew that Renji was seriously injured by Aizen on Soukyoku, and Captain Kuchiki was mortally wounded by Ichigo. A lot of unhappy, unnecessary things happened up there. Although Miyako had never been to Soukyoku herself, she never wished to visit it.

"Absolutely not," Renji's tone was firm and cold.

"Please, Renji? I never ask you for any favors," Rukia looked pleading.

Renji glanced at her and sighed. "No, Rukia. If I took you up there without Captain Kuchiki's permission, it'd be my ass. He'd demote me. Shit, if I was lucky, that'd be the _least_ he would do."

Rukia was about to argue back when a sudden pulse of spirit force made Miyako suck in a breath and stare at Soukyoku in the distance. Renji and Rukia felt it as well and followed Miyako's gaze. Miyako took a step forward, horrified.

"Impossible…!" she choked out. "It can't be!"

Renji's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. He glanced at Miyako, then back at Rukia. She gave him a concerned look.

"Ichigo isn't the only one on that mountaintop, Renji," she said softly.

Miyako turned around and looked at Renji. She looked confused, but her expression was also pleading. She suddenly needed to go up to Soukyoku as well.

Renji lowered his head and sighed. "Fuck."


	16. Maki's Final Judgment

**Author's Note: **Whew! This chapter is longer than I intended it to be...so I cut the battle between Kariya and Ichigo a little short. If you've seen the Bount arc, then you know how it goes. Just a lot of fighting. I also kept out the appearance of Yoruichi and Captain Kuchiki because that'd be a long explanation as well. I wanted to focus more on Maki's final moments, however, so a few quotes in there can be directly traced to episode 108 and is obviously not my work.

Also, a great song to listen to is "Free and Easy" by Ayumi Hamasaki. It's got some organ in it, reminiscent of the Bount theme, and I think it sounds good while reading the battle scene. The lyrics fit really well.

And I added chapter titles! Woohoo! As always, thanks for reading!

* * *

Miyako and Renji had used shunpo to get to Soukyoku, Renji gingerly carrying the tiny Rukia in his arms. The trip was swift and quiet. They all knew that they were not allowed up there under any circumstances, and that there already might be Captains up there, but the pulses of spirit power made them think otherwise. So far, there were only two distinct reiatsus. The third, which was almost entirely masked, had to be Kariya's. Miyako narrowed her eyes and hurried the pace, keeping slightly ahead of Renji. Renji was now more worried about Miyako than ever. He had felt the pulse of spirit power as well. Maybe it was a fluke? Unlikely. Still, this made things damn complicated.

They swiftly climbed the steps and passed through the trees until they saw three silhouettes ahead. Miyako and Renji skidded to a halt near the edge of the clearing, and for a mere split second, they stared at the scene in front of them.

Ichigo was in his Bankai form, and Miyako felt his reiatsu well-contained within his now thin, long, black soul slayer, even though he still seemed to be teeming with power. In front of him stood a white-haired man with red, gleaming eyes, wearing a long trench coat and standing casually with a small grin spread across his face. Maki, who was still miraculously alive, was bleeding profusely across the chest but still had strength enough to stand up to Ichigo. He was swinging his soul slayer at him weakly, but Ichigo would merely block and push Maki back, yelling an obscenity.

"What do you think you're doing?!?" Ichigo was demanding.

Maki would not speak, but would simply attack again. Blood was dripping from his arms as he swung and he looked incredibly pale. Miyako knew that Captain Zaraki had mortally wounded him, but had not killed him. There was only one explanation for this. The Captain was not that sloppy. He left him alive on purpose. She was not going to stand around and wait to find out why.

Before Renji could stop her, Miyako shunpoed towards them. Rukia tried to wriggle out of his grasp as well and run to Ichigo, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he warned.

"But…but Renji…!"

"This is Ichigo's fight. Remember that he fought against Captain Kuchiki and nearly won…I don't think he'll have any trouble here."

"But Miyako…"

"Miyako's fine."

Rukia examined Renji for a bit. He stared out towards the fight with his jaw set and eyes narrowed.

"I know all too well that she can handle herself. Besides, I've already interfered enough."

Rukia looked down and nodded reluctantly.

Renji glanced down at Rukia. "Just have confidence in them."

Miyako gritted her teeth as she appeared right in front of Ichigo and slammed her blade against Maki's, mid-strike.

"Maki! Stop!" she yelled.

Maki stared at her in surprise.

"Miyako!" Ichigo growled. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out of the way!"

"This does not concern you, sister," Maki forced air out of his chest to speak. Blood was already dripping out of a corner of his mouth. "Step aside."

"Stop fighting for this madman, Maki!" Miyako pressed her blade back and pleaded with him. "All of his comrades are dead, and you will follow if you do not come to your senses!"

Maki looked surprised, but he tried to hide his expression.

"Are you simply going to follow him blind, without question?!" Miyako growled. She shoved her blade forwad and Maki jumped back. Instead of retaliating, he stared at Ichigo and Miyako for a long moment, breathing heavily. Eventually, he cocked his head to the white-haired man behind him.

"Master Kariya, I have a question."

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow. He seemed amused by the entire thing occurring in front of him.

"Where are the others?" Maki asked. "Where is Koga?"

Kariya closed his eyes and grinned. "Dead," he shrugged. "They're all dead."

Maki narrowed his eyes. "I see."

"He plans to obliterate all of Soul Society, including you," Miyako yelled at Maki. "He has used you all as puppets! He will sacrifice even himself if he must! He cares nothing for you! He only cares for his own revenge!" Her voice turned pleading. "Don't you remember what I told you about revenge, Maki?"

Maki narrowed his eyes at her and lifted his soul slayer again. Miyako and Ichigo readied theirs as well, but Maki hadn't made a move. Miyako's expression was no longer angry. She looked like she feared for her brother's life. She thought she had lost him once, but now he stood before her once again. Her eyes travelled to the red slash across his chest.

"Captain Zaraki did that to you, didn't he?" she called out.

Maki gritted his teeth and didn't answer. Her reminder rang out clear in his head, and he thought back on his fight with Zaraki. The Captain had unexpectedly taught him a lesson. A valuable one. Turning his head, Maki forced himself to do something he did not want to do. Instead of attacking Ichigo or Mikayo, he shunpoed behind Kariya and thrust his soul slayer towards the man's throat. Miyako and Ichigo gasped in surprise, and Kariya stiffened.

"What's the meaning of this, Ichinose?"

Maki narrowed his eyes and struggled to speak. "If you…if you insist on destroying Seireitei, then so be it. After all, it is I who left this place behind. I would not be sad to see it disappear."

His eyes darted to Miyako. "At least, that's what I had thought."

Miyako and Ichigo stared back. They both held their soul slayers out in front of them, but Miyako's grip loosened.

"I saw my beloved Captain in you," Maki continued. "That's why I followed you and did as you asked. But…my fight with Zaraki made me remember something I had forgotten." His gaze darted to Miyako again. "I nearly killed my own sister before realizing my own intentions."

Miyako locked eyes with him and swallowed.

"I wanted to improve the Gotei 13 and Seireitei," Maki added. "That was my desire. My Captain and I desired the same world. That's why I was willing to give everything up for the Captain…but that ideal changed into desire for revenge the moment my Captain died." His grip on his soul slayer tightened as he pressed it closer to Kariya's neck. "Master Kariya, you have gained the power to change Soul Society. I will kneel before you again if you are going to use your power to restore Seireitei. But if you insist on using that power for revenge, then I will stop you!"

Miyako felt her body release a breath she had been holding. Maki had finally realized his true destiny. She suddenly felt a flood of gratitude towards Captain Zaraki. Only he could have forced the concept, however skewed it was, into Maki's thick head. Maki's fight with Zaraki reminded him of honor once again.

Maki's eyes darted back to Miyako. "As my sister says, revenge cannot create anything new. Now that Koga and the other Bount are dead, I am the only one who can stop you, Master Kariya."

Kariya let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes. "Ichinose, I'm not going to be able to follow your advice."

Maki clenched his jaw and readied his soul slayer. "Then I'll stop you!"

Kariya scoffed. "Your power cannot stop me. I must say, however, you've helped me out a lot. Thanks to you, I was able to buy enough time for Joukaishou's power to flow throughout my entire body."

Maki curled his lip and was about to strike when Kariya suddenly turned around and slammed his fist through his chest, exiting in a bloody spurt on the other side.

"MAKI!" Miyako screamed.

Ichigo stared ahead in horror as Kariya withdrew his bloody fist and left Maki crumpled on the ground, shaking and bloody, choking on air and trying to find the words to speak. Kariya had moved too fast, and he was too close to Maki before Ichigo could act in time. Miyako hadn't seen the movement until it was too late. She was about to step forward but Ichigo grabbed her shoulder.

Maki was still trying to drag himself up, coughing up blood and cursing Kariya's name. He reached out towards Kariya's ankles and gripped them angrily, almost as if the last attempt would make a difference. Kariya looked behind him in annoyance, and suddenly used a different power that Miyako had never seen before – the power of wind – to toss Maki up into the air and throw him aside like paper. Maki's soul slayer had been thrown from his hands and the blade drove into the rocky ground, and blood splattered everywhere as the swirls of wind kicked up dust and dead leaves to envelope Maki in a tiny tornado. Miyako, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia watched in horror as he was tossed across Soukyoku aimlessly, landing with a sickening thud.

Miyako wrenched herself out of Ichigo's grasp and shunpoed past Kariya, gripped Maki's body, used all her strength to pick him up by his robes, and shunpoed back to where Renji and Rukia were standing. They had seen and heard the entire thing from the distance, so they didn't say or do anything as Miyako huddled over Maki. Blood was seeping from his nose and from the corners of his mouth, and he was trying to speak, but he was fading fast. The gaping hole in his chest was bleeding profusely, but Miyako tried to ignore the wound as she leaned over his body to speak.

"Maki," Miyako whispered in a trembling voice. She was gripping the fronts of his robe, and her hair was splayed all over his body as she hung her head. "You goddamn careless fool. Why did you suddenly try to play the hero?"

Maki tried to force out a smile and coughed up blood. "There's…just….no pleasing you, is there, sister?"

Miyako looked up at him and smiled. Her lip was quivering but she was trying to force herself not to cry. She had never cried before, not even when Maki had left the Gotei 13 almost two hundred years ago, but this was different. Seeing her own kin brutally torn apart by someone other than she or her own Captain hit her on a more personal level. She was happy that he had remembered himself, relieved that he was back, and proud that he would finally die with honor with her at his side. The overwhelming emotions nearly caused tears, but she swallowed them back.

"I…I guess…" Maki coughed. "You're lucky….t-to have Kenpachi Zaraki…."

"Stop talking, _baka_," Miyako whispered. "You're already in deep shit."

Maki smiled again weakly. "You're…always…chiding me…big bully…"

Miyako closed her eyes tight and half snickered, half sobbed at his quip. "Who else would keep you in your place?"

Maki reached across his body and gripped her hand. "Was…it…did I…is this an honorable death?"

Miyako's lip quivered and didn't reply, but she slightly nodded.

Maki pressed his bloody lips together and gave her a curt nod. "Thanks…for all you have done, Miyako," he whispered. "My sister…it was you…….you reminded me…."

His last breath escaped his body and Miyako bowed her head over him, clenching his robes in one fist, gripping his hand in the other. She would not allow herself to cry. She wouldn't cry…

She felt Rukia's tiny hand on her left shoulder, and Renji's hand came up and squeezed her right. They hadn't said a word, but it was still consoling, nonetheless.

Miyako's sadness was accompanied by her overwhelming anger. She hadn't seen Maki in nearly two hundred years. They had parted on bad terms, and they were reunited under even worse conditions, but now that Maki had regained his honor, she suddenly realized that she missed her brother immensely. She was grateful that she was allowed to share his last moments together, and she knew that as a member of 11th squad, she could tell everyone that he died bravely, fighting against the enemy until his last breath instead of fighting against the ally like he originally intended. She was proud of him. She knew that she should feel privileged that Captain Zaraki hadn't killed him, most likely for both Maki's sake and hers, but she couldn't stop the wave of anger and blame wash over all other emotions.

"Where's the healing girl?" Miyako whispered through clenched teeth.

"Miyako…" Renji started.

"Where's Orihime?" Miyako growled. "Where is she? She needs to heal him! What is she doing standing idle in Soul Society? What good is she if she can't heal Maki?"

Miyako was on the verge of tears, but now because of the hatred welling up inside her. She couldn't control her reason. She was angry at the human because Maki's injuries could have been easily prevented. The former _ryoka_ were allowed into Soul Society only to once again prove to be useless. And that Quincy…allowing the Bount here in the first place…her head lifted up and she stared at Kariya angrily. She gritted her teeth and was about to scream something at him when Ichigo interrupted her instead.

"Kariya, you bastard!" Ichigo bellowed across the plateau. "Do you realize what you just did?"

Kariya snorted. "What?"

"You just killed one of your comrades! He's followed you for so long!"

"So what? That man was your enemy. Why do you have sympathy over him?"

"Make no mistake," Ichigo scowled. "This isn't sympathy. I'm just saying that I cannot forgive someone who can cut down his comrade like that!"

Miyako gripped Maki's robes in her clenched fists, swallowing her anger and forcing her body to stay put. She took in Ichigo's words with some surprise. She hadn't thought him to be very self-righteous…but however, he was a human. If he fought based on his own judgement, she could not object. It was something that wasn't done in 11th squad – revenge was for the weak, fighting on someone's behalf was considered just as weak, and therefore fighting for love was pretty much out of the question as well – but Ichigo's reason seemed completely different. He was fighting because he genuinely thought Kariya was an evil man. Nothing else mattered.

"I never once thought of him as a comrade," Kariya replied, his lip curled. "He was just a pawn to help me reach my goals."

Ichigo's spirit force pulsed tenfold and created a hot wind that blew across the plain, making Renji shield Rukia and Miyako lower her head over Maki.

"KARIYAAA!" Ichigo screamed the Bount's name and readied his soul slayer.

Kariya grinned and stood there, waiting for Ichigo to strike first. He did. He flew towards Kariya in incredible speed, unable to be seen by the naked eye, and they were suddenly fighting each other with such force that it made the pebbles on the ground hop. The three Death Gods on the sidelines were watching with awe and concern, and Miyako suddenly heard distinct voices coming from the woods behind them.

"It's Ichigo! He's over here!"

"Are they fighting?"

"We have to hurry! This way!"

Ishida, Orihime, Chad, and the three Bount sensors all appeared from the treeline only feet away from Renji and Rukia. Rukia stepped forward.

"Inoue!"

Orihime looked at them in surprise. "Oh! Rukia! Renji!"

"Renji!" Ishida called out. "What are you doing? Go help Ichigo!" He looked at Chad and nodded to him. "You're the only one that's not hurt. Go with Renji."

Chad nodded and stepped forward, but Renji didn't budge. Rukia held up a hand.

"We can't interfere."

The humans looked at Rukia with a confused look. Rukia turned her head towards Ichigo.

"No…we _should_ not interfere," she added grimly. She glanced back at the humans and crossed her arms, cocking her head towards Ichigo. "His thoughts are probably very similar to the Bount. Ichigo is a Death God substitute, but not an actual Death God. He's a human, but not a normal human. Until he gained his Death God powers, Ichigo wanted the power to protect those close to him. But, since he's gained the power he sought, he's been forced to carry the burden of two worlds; the real world and Soul Society. He carries a weight that we cannot understand."

Orihime looked down at the ground and sighed. Ishida and Chad looked out towards the battle, but said nothing. Renji kept staring straight ahead with his arms crossed and his jaw set, and Miyako was still huddled over Maki's body, gripping his robes.

"But he perseveres under that weight and tries to continue forward," Rukia continued. She looked around at everyone. "Could we do the same?"

Nobody answered, but they all watched the battle occurring before them.

"The Bount are human, but not human," Rukia explained, motioning towards Kariya. "He's been suffering as well, trapped between these two worlds. Perhaps the only one capable of stopping Kariya is Ichigo, who has been forced to carry a similar burden. If that's the case, all we can do is believe in him and watch the battle."

The humans nodded. Miyako and Renji didn't respond. Orihime looked genuinely worried, but Rukia gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry! He'll definitely win!"

Orihime smiled back meekly and nodded. After a long pause, she replied, "Yes, Rukia…you're right!"

Miyako watched the fight darkly. Even though she knew that some of what Rukia said was right – Ichigo did carry a heavy burden, and he did take his responsibility of Death God seriously to help Seireitei – she disagreed with everything else. In 11th squad, it was simple. Fight to kill the enemy. That is all. It was simply a black-and-white issue, and they should not interfere simply because they would hinder Ichigo's efforts and probably get killed in the process. The humans were useless. Miyako was still injured, as well as Rukia. Renji knew better than to step in and bother someone stronger than him. The Captains, on the other hand, would easily defeat Kariya, but they were nowhere to be found. Ichigo simply had the advantage, and that was that. To Miyako, it wasn't about believing in his ability to persevere. It was about who was the strongest, and Kariya's abilities didn't level up to Ichigo's. To a member of 11th squad, it was simply about the sheer numbers.

Miyako couldn't understand why the leaders of Seireitei placed so much trust in Ichigo, but she decided not to question it. By judging the fight, it looked as if Ichigo had a chance. He was getting his fair share of hits, to be sure – but so was Kariya. Ichigo's forehead was bleeding and he looked a little jarred, but he still kept attacking Kariya. Kariya's trenchcoat was now ripped to shreds and he tossed it aside angrily, revealing distinct cut marks made by Ichigo's soul slayer. Kariya seemed to be bleeding more than Ichigo, but Ichigo's black shinigami robe concealed most of his blood, making it harder to tell if he had as many wounds. Kariya had wielded a strange sword-weapon made out of the wind, which he was able to control. The wind was so powerful that it cut and sliced almost like a tornado, and as he stepped back to take a breath, he started to laugh.

"You look tired, Ichigo Kurosaki. How can you possibly defeat me with that sore excuse of a body?"

Ichigo scowled.

"I must admit to you," Kariya added with a grin, "that I've been holding back Messer's true form. Would you like to see it?"

Ichigo didn't reply, but he readied his soul slayer.

"Friction created by the wind causes static electricity," Kariya explained. "So, I guess that Messer's true form isn't the wind, but rather lightning."

Without warning, Kariya lifted his arm and conjured up large bolts of lightning out of thin air, collecting them into a large, sparking ball over his head and hurling it towards Ichigo. Ichigo tried to block the strike, but since lightning is sporadic and can spread in any direction, the friction created by Kariya's wind caused the lightning to completely engulf Ichigo. He was lifted into the air, screaming, and pushed backwards as the sparks flew and cracked in the atmosphere. Kariya lowered his arm as Ichigo skidded across the plateau and slammed hard into a boulder that had been jutting out of the ground from their fight. The group off to the side shielded their faces from the flying debris and forceful wind, and Miyako lowered her head over Maki's body and clenched his robes, bracing herself as her long hair flew up from the wind. The earth was split and cratered from their vigorous battle, and there was a loud crunch as Ichigo hit the rock, slumping over and breathing hard. Orihime gasped and Ishida let out a growl, but Rukia glanced at the humans, reminding them not to move.

Ichigo struggled to stand, leaning against the boulder and breathing hard.

"I no longer need to hold back," Kariya yelled, raising his arm. "It's over!"

With a hard swipe, Kariya hurled wind and bolts of lightning towards Ichigo. The movement was so fast that Ichigo didn't have time to react. As he was shielding himself, ready for the blow, the humans off to the side cried out and Rukia stiffened. Renji didn't move, but Miyako clenched her jaw and stared at Kariya with hatred. Suddenly, her soul slayer began to glow.

To everyone's surprise, the lightning bolts suddenly swerved upward and their course was redirected, nearly missing Ichigo. It was absorbed by something wedged into the boulder above Ichigo's head, and it glowed brightly as the sparking bolts zipped dangerously across the plateau towards Ichigo but then dissipated, negating Kariya's attack and thus shielding Ichigo from the electricity. Ichigo opened one eye and looked up.

Maki's soul slayer was still embedded into the top of the jutting rock above, and it was glowing yellow. It had absorbed all the lightning and slowly returned to its original color.

"Maki's…" Miyako whispered.

"…_Zanpakuto?_" Ichigo whispered.

Renji stole a sideways glance at Miyako. Her soul slayer was starting to lose its glow, but he had noticed.

Maki's soul slayer slowly started to disappear. It only meant one thing. A vanishing soul slayer was a painful confirmation that its owner was truly dead. Tied to its wielder's own reiatsu, the soul slayer's power only paralleled that of its Death God master, and if the master was seriously injured, the soul slayer's power would dwindle until it was ultimately reduced to nothing. In the case of Maki, he was already near death. His own life was tied to a thin thread of his own soul slayer, which was still embedded into the earth and left alone to endure the ongoing battle. It didn't last, and Miyako hadn't thought to retrieve it. Maki's injuries had extended too far to be restored in time, but like a flame flickering violently before going out, Nijigasumi had resolved to fight one last time before truly accepting its own fate. It had decided to protect Ichigo in the name of justice. In a way, Nijigasumi had also decided to protect its blood relative, Maki's sister and Taiyoukousen. It was the first time a soul slayer had actually taken the initiative to protect its master, let alone the others around it.

As Nijigasumi disappeared after the onslaught of electricity, Ichigo was still safe and Kariya was still recovering from the failed attack. Miyako, however, looked on with horror and despair. Maki was truly dead. Nijigasumi could not be recovered. It was over.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Miyako was emitting an inhuman, loud, crying wail that scared everyone around her, even surprising Kariya. Her reiatsu pulsed wildly and her anger was out of control, making waves of wind and heat fly around her party, but Renji knelt down to hold her. She didn't know if he did it to control her rage or to simply console her, but she felt calmed and forced herself not to enter the battle.

_Stop it,_ she breathed. _Stop it. Control yourself. Stop._

She had never felt such rage in her entire life, and the sour anger built up inside her until it made her lungs burn and her teeth clench. She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to breathe normal. Taiyoukousen let out a soft laugh.

Miyako growled and groaned, cried out and bit her lip, but after Renji's forceful grip, she ultimately forced her pain back into the pit of her stomach. Her anger and thirst for revenge felt as if it were overflowing out of her body, but she knew that she would make things worse if she were to give in to her feelings. Her final resolution, somehow, made her body ache. Her decision not to fight actually made her feel more pain than she had anticipated. Renji seemed to know this and he knelt down over her arched back, gripping her shoulders and pressing his cheek against her right shoulder blade. More than ever, she wanted to avenge Maki. She wanted to ruin the humans that had caused this much trouble in the first place. Her control and internal reason made her body force her teeming reiatsu back down, and she sighed and lowered her head onto Maki's body, softly sobbing and heaving. Renji didn't let go.

Ichigo stared at her and Renji in a daze, mixed with surprise, and realized what he had to do. A flood of emotion spilled over him and his reiatsu responded to Miyako's distressed cries. He couldn't let Kariya win. Even though Maki had been misled…it wasn't his fault. He had family here in Seireitei. Miyako. Captain Zaraki. 11th squad. He died at the last second, trying to protect Miyako and his homeland. _God damn it all if I don't do the same,_ he thought angrily. _Kariya cannot take down Soul Society._ Ichigo thought bitterly of Aizen_. Not when __Aizen's__ still out there. We have to endure this. If we cannot, then we won't be able to fend __him off_ Ichigo thought of everything that Rukia had to go through, all because of Aizen. He turned his head to the left and glanced at the party staring at him, focusing on Rukia. She wasn't allowed up here. None of them were. He knew that they had managed to sneak up to Soukyoku to see him. _Christ, Rukia._ She always was a fucking worrywart. Didn't she ever think he could do something on his own? He curled his lip at Kariya and gritted his teeth. _I won't let __Kariya__ do this._ _I still have to deal with Aizen, and I sure as hell won't let him do anything to them._

Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly pulsed into immense proportions, and it was nearly visible to the naked eye. It had exploded into a pale blue color, and Kariya stepped back in surprise. Ichigo's injuries were suddenly gone. The blood on his face had slowly singed off, the spirit force cauterizing any wounds on his body and cleansing the dirt from his skin. He opened his eyes to stare at Kariya, who was looking back at him with a gleam of fear in his eyes.

"Kariya," Ichigo hissed at him angrily. "I won't let you win."

Kariya responded with a loud yell of anger and forced a pulse of spirit power from his body, which gave off a red shimmer. Everyone gasped as Ichigo bolted towards Kariya, the force of his takeoff pushing the earth up into a small crater. Kariya rushed towards Ichigo at the same speed, and their weapons met with an enormous explosion of spirit force, wind, electricity, and heat. Everyone shielded themselves from the dust and rocky debris and the ground began to rumble and shake. Ichigo was forcing his blade against Kariya's doll Messer and they were speaking to each other that was inaudible to the observers to the side. Ichigo was curling his lip and Kariya looked tired. It was like an arm-wrestling match; one opponent was struggling against the other, pushing and shoving to gain leverage. After Ichigo let out a loud roar and one last gigantic pulse, another explosion occurred and a bright, white light made everyone shield their eyes again. Renji gripped Miyako tightly as she bowed her head over Maki and held onto his robes. Rukia was standing next to Orihime, holding her arm, and Ishida and Chad had turned their backs against the rocky wind to shield the tiny Bount sensors.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried out. "Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled.

Rukia clenched her teeth together and searched out Ichigo's reiatsu. It was hard at first to detect it, since the two reiatsus had burned with pain and nearly suffocated them for a moment, but now that the atmosphere was stabilizing, Rukia narrowed her eyes and tried to find his silhouette amongst the thick dust. Renji released Miyako and stood up, searching as well.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. There he was. And yet…there was Kariya. They both had their backs to each other, both incredibly still. They had both struck out at the same time. Rukia's breath caught in her throat. Who had won?

Kariya had mumbled something to Ichigo, but then Ichigo fell to his knees.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed. She took two steps forward but Rukia stopped her.

"No! Wait!"

Everyone thought that Ichigo had been defeated, but there was something odd about Kariya. He looked apologetic. Ichigo's scowl softened, but he didn't look hurt.

After an agonizing pause, Ichigo slowly stood up. Kariya mumbled something again that couldn't be heard, and he suddenly turned into dust.

The humans cheered and Rukia let out a sigh of relief. Renji grinned and Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and the Bount sensors all ran out there to congratulate him. Orihime started to heal him immediately, and Rukia and Renji remained still, grinning at him from afar with their arms crossed.

Miyako stood up and brushed her hair out of her face, looking down at Maki. His blood was all over her robe and it had trailed out from his backside, staining the ground in a pool below him. Dry trickles of blood had formed from the corners of his mouth and nose, and his eyes were closed. She lifted her head and watched the jovial group in front of her, patting Ichigo on the back, laughing and talking. Miyako clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes.


	17. Confrontation

**Author's Note:** Whew! I know it took awhile, but I did it. This is the second-to-last chapter, guys. I hope you all like it.

I just wanna say that this chapter took forever to write for a number of reasons. First, I had to set aside lots of time for this. Second, I'm a quasi-perfectionist, so if it didn't look right to me, I'd delete it and re-write it. I did that a lot. Third, this chapter is looooooong. I didn't want to leave the details out. Nevertheless, this scene was a bitch to write; mostly because I wanted to leave you guys satisfied! I hope it won't disappoint. It's the much-awaited resolution between Renji and Miyako.

With that being said, this also includes a **warning** - the following includes sexual...uhh...themes. I guess you fanfic veterans call it "lemons?" Aside from the swearing, this is also why the story is rated "M."

(And if you like musical accompaniments with your reading, I would suggest Ayumi Hamasaki's _"Heaven"_ from her album _**(miss)understood**_. It helped me write this chapter.)

Soo...without further ado...

* * *

It had been two days since Kariya's defeat. All the squads in Seireitei were allowed relief since half of the residents were still stuck in the 4th squad barracks healing. Miyako had found out earlier that Yumichika, Ikkaku, and most of her squad were busy sealing away multiple Joukaishou targets underground while she was on Soukyoku. They had all learned of her fight with Koga and his doll, Daruku, and commemorated her on how she nearly beat him to a pulp before Captain Hitsugaya finished him off. It was exaggerated, of course, but they knew she deserved respect since she had fought and they had not.

"It wasn't my fuckin' choice to seal those things away," Ikkaku had complained. "It was General Yamomoto's orders. You were just lucky you got to him before I did."

Miyako's wounds were nearly nonexistent, but on occasion the left side of her chest would hurt, almost as if her heart would pound a little too hard and pulse pain into her shoulder. She was too proud and stubborn to seek out Orihime a second time, and she knew that it would probably heal within a few weeks. Instead of sitting in her quarters, she would walk around Seireitei and occasionally challenge her residents to sparring matches. Ikkaku and Yumichika were busy in secret briefings, the Captain had been seen taking naps, and Lieutenant Kusajishi would run about and play pranks on the residents. Overall, everything was pretty quiet. Ichigo and his human friends were scheduled to return to the human world within the next day or so, Rukia was back in the Kuchiki house healing (after a strict reprimand from her brother), and Renji was nowhere to be found. Upon returning from Soukyoku, Captain Kuchiki did not look happy. Renji and Rukia hadn't exactly broken the rules by going up there, but it was an unspoken rule that she was never to go up to that forsaken area again. Renji was probably in trouble by bringing her up there, and Rukia was in trouble for leaving the Kuchiki house still injured.

Maki was not allowed a military funeral, as all Death Gods receive recognition and honor at their burial after they die. Miyako had vehemently petitioned to try to give Maki the credit he deserved, however little it was, but General Yamomoto and the Captains all unanimously decided against it. Maki had masqueraded around with the Bount for years and plotted against Soul Society, infiltrated Seireitei, tampered with Captain Kurotsuchi's research documents, and injured residents in the process. Ichigo tried to voice an opinion on Miyako's behalf as well, but he was ignored since he wasn't an official resident of Soul Society. Rukia was not allowed to give a testimony, nor was Renji, since they were already chastised by Captain Kuchiki. Instead, they took Maki's body to an undisclosed location outside Seireitei to bury it. There was no grave marker. There was no more speaking of him after that, and Miyako mourned him in silence.

There were talks of sending Death Gods to the human world to start monitoring Aizen's activity. Hollows were popping up even less than usual on earth, which was curious. The researchers in 12th squad were speculating that Aizen was beginning to make his army, and it made Seireitei wary. He was a whole six months ahead of schedule.

Miyako knew that Ikkaku would be one of the Death Gods to go, since he was the closest 11th squad had to having a Captain (Zaraki was always off somewhere else with the Lieutenant) and he wouldn't dare miss out on a scrap with the Hollows. If Ikkaku went, Yumichika would most likely follow. It was probably why they had been constantly in meetings. A Captain would most likely be needed to lead the group to the real world, probably leaving his lieutenant behind to run the squad. Miyako sat in her quarters, wringing a wet rag in a bowl full of warm water, wondering who would go. Captain Kurotsuchi would never go. He would probably send Nemu, though. Captain Komamura was too close to General Yamomoto. Shuhei and Kira had to stay here to monitor their squad. Captain Kuchiki, maybe? It was unlikely. She couldn't imagine Captain Kuchiki pretending to be a human. Humans were too silly. Perhaps Captain Ukitake? No. He was too ill. Captain Kyoraku wouldn't go to the real world, either. He normally stayed near Captain Ukitake and took over the squad once in awhile, just in case Ukitake was indisposed, since 13th squad didn't have a lieutenant.

She was kneeling next to her water basin, washing her neck and arms. Her robe was off but her wrap and trousers were still intact, her hair lazily twisted up into a messy knot and held in place by a single chopstick. A lone lantern illuminated the room. It was dusk outside and she was getting ready for bed, too tired to have an appetite for dinner. She was doing one of her hated habits – thinking too much. Her thoughts had travelled from the previous day when Maki died, to the many military funerals held for their residents, to an honorary ceremony held for Ichigo and his _ryoka_ – Miyako scoffed aloud – for helping destroy the Bount, to Renji…

Miyako closed her eyes and buried her face in the rag. There was still Renji to think about. Just how long would he wait? She knew that he was more than likely occupied at the moment, fulfilling whatever punishment Captain Kuchiki had given him. Maybe he would forget the whole thing. Maybe he wouldn't arrest her. Maybe he would realize that it was all an accident, that it was all a misunderstanding…

Miyako sighed loudly and clenched the washcloth in her fist. But that was it. There was no forgetting for her. It wasn't an accident. It wasn't a misunderstanding. After realizing the kind of person Renji was…and after he had looked at her like that, the night on the rooftop…she wanted more from him. Just _looking_ at him anymore made her feel flutters in her belly. And she hated it. She was always in control of her feelings…but lately, it didn't seem like she was at all.

She _wanted_ to be arrested. She _wanted_ him to not forgive her. She wanted him to acknowledge that she had dishonored him and that maybe, if she was reprimanded, she would never have such feelings of weakness ever again. It was torture. She wanted it to be like it was, when all she cared about was fighting and growing stronger. Now, she realized, she wasn't as hardened as she had tried to be. Maki's death confirmed that. She was still weak and she still cared. Caring about someone else made you careless in battle and got you killed. Her thoughts were conflicting, however. Ichigo Kurosaki cared for everyone, evidently, and he had achieved Bankai faster than any living soul in Soul Society. His reiatsu was damn near suffocating during the fight with Kariya. Also, it was obvious Renji cared for Rukia and he was the only lieutenant in the Gotei thirteen to achieve Bankai.

_Maybe caring for someone isn't weak. __Just look at __Renji,_ she thought. _Look at how strong he's become. It was all because of __Rukia._

Miyako shook the thought from her head.

_Stop thinking about him!_

* * *

Renji paced back and forth outside of Miyako's quarters. His head darted around, making sure nobody was near. 

_What the fuck am I doing here?_

Numerous times he had stepped up to her door and was going to knock, but he lost his nerve and backed away, pacing again. His head was screaming to run away as fast as he could, but his body wouldn't obey. He had been bothered about Miyako ever since the night in the woods, when she was sitting up in the tree. He usually never had the opportunity to talk to another member of 11th squad, save Ikkaku, because his duties as Lieutenant practically took up most of his days. He barely saw Rukia since she was usually stationed elsewhere, and conversations with other Lieutenants were pretty tedious. Matsumoto drove him up the wall. Kira and Hisagi had their hands full with their own squads. Nanao and Isane were too boring. Nemu was too fuckin' weird. Yashiru scared the crap out of him. He liked Miyako's company. He even took it upon himself to protect her when the time came. After seeing her pinned to the tree by Maki's _zanpakuto_, he had never been so enraged in his life. There was only one other time he felt like that, and it was when he had fought Captain Kuchiki.

_I've gotten sappy. I hate myself for this shit. But I'm always worried about her. And I can't stop thinking about that night…__how she looked at me…_

He thought about how he felt her hands on his back, tracing his tattoos, sliding along his neck, moving up to his face…and he felt the heat rise within his body. Renji stopped pacing and stared at the ground, putting his hands on his hips. _And then she ran off._

_She's not interested._

He put his hands to his head and let out a low growl.

_I can run into battle, soul slayer ready, but I can't talk to a fucking girl._

He had remembered his conversation with Rukia earlier.

* * *

"Renji." 

"Eh?"

"You've been sitting on my doorstep for three hours. I'm nearly healed. Will you go away?"

Renji curled a lip. "Gee, thanks. No 'oh thank you for diligently watching over me, Renji!' ?"

Rukia snorted. "You're not watching over me."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Why else would I be out here?"

"It's the only spot you can think in peace."

"Yeah? What would I be thinking about?"

"Miyako."

Renji was taken aback and couldn't think of a retort. His back was to her, but Rukia saw him stiffen. She was lying on a cot in the middle of her small room of the Kuchiki House, and Renji was sitting on the doorstep, staring out at the cherry blossoms. Her door was open so she could admire the view as well, but it was ruined when Renji had decided to plop his pompous ass down right in front of the scenery. _Baka. _She knew that something was bothering him when he never spoke a word. He just sat there. Almost three hours had passed and the sun was starting to go down.

"You're worried about her," Rukia stated.

Renji slid the white headband off his head and toyed with the knot. "I can't explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Renji sighed. "Remember when Ichigo attacked Kariya in his Bankai form?"

Rukia nodded.

"His _Getsuga __Tenshou_ was black," he said grimly.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "So?"

Renji shrugged. "His reiatsu was a little different than normal, that's all."

Rukia didn't reply.

"I felt the same difference with Miyako," Renji continued. "When Maki died, her reiatsu was off the charts and it had a different feeling to it. It was just…a little strange."

"Her brother died, Renji. They hadn't seen each other in over two hundred years. How else do you think she would have reacted?"

Renji sighed. "Not like that," he replied softly.

"Have you been out here thinking about Miyako's weird reiatsu all this time?" Rukia taunted him with a grin.

"No," Renji admitted.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

Renji twirled the headband on one finger and sighed again. "I'm thinking about how to approach her."

Rukia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "For what?"

"None of your damn business."

Rukia grinned. After a long pause, she sighed and said, "Just do what you normally do, _baka_."

"What?"

"Take the direct approach."

* * *

Purging the thought of Renji from her head, Miyako instead tried to focus on what was to come. Aizen. Seireitei was rebuilding its shattered towers and roofs from previous fights. Half the protection squads were in the hospital. They were weak. They could not withstand an invasion now. 

_If it weren't for those cursed __Bount__….damn those humans!_

Miyako dipped the rag into the basin, wrung it, and passed it over the back of her neck. She thought of the foolish Quincy and the practically mute Chad. What good had they done in Seireitei? Why were they let back in? How could they have possibly contributed? Her thoughts travelled to Orihime. _That wretched girl,_ she thought bitterly. Only a moment sooner had she gotten to Soukyoku and Maki would have been okay. Things would have been different. He was too far gone by the time she had arrived.

A pain as sharp as a knife sliced through the left side of her chest and she felt it pound. She sucked in a breath and clutched at her chest, squeezing her eyes shut and bowing her head. It was gone as fast as it had come, however, and she exhaled and swallowed. The pains were short and fleeting, but she knew that it wasn't normal. Captain Unohana already had enough patients on her hands, however. Miyako had to heal on her own. She was tired of feeling helpless.

* * *

Renji sighed, stepped up to the door, lifted a fist, and froze. He swirled around and kicked at the ground. 

_Shit! I can't believe this. What the hell am I even going to say to her?_

He paced back and forth some more and sighed. Luckily, nobody had seen him. If Lieutenant Kusajishi had been strolling around, he'd be in deep shit. Better to get this over with.

He stepped up to her door again and was about to knock when his curiosity got the better of him instead. _What if she was sleeping?_ He didn't want to wake her. Unlikely, though, because a lantern was lit. He pressed an ear near the crack of the sliding door and heard water dripping. _Fuck._ What if she was washing? He couldn't interrupt that. It'd be too awkward. Or would it? Renji grinned and forced himself to behave. He lowered his head, trying to hear more, but there wasn't much else to listen to. Water dripping, a long pause…then he heard a sharp gasp. The smallest twinge of spirit force. Biting his lip and swallowing his pride, Renji's concern overruled any rationale for his entering her quarters, unnoticed.

Miyako dipped the rag into the basin, wrung it again, and passed it over her face one last time. She flung it into the water and gingerly felt her collarbone and chest with her right hand. A nasty scar had developed where both Maki and Daruku had pierced her flesh, but Orihime had healed it well. She could feel it, but it was harder to see. It wasn't sore and there weren't any sharp pains…except for the sporadic ones. She couldn't understand why it still hurt from time to time. She lowered her head and sighed.

Renji gulped. Her back was to him and she was kneeling down over a large bowl of water. Her hair was up, exposing the back of her neck and her wrap. Her shinigami robe was off.

_Shit. This is going to look bad. _

He was standing behind her, frozen. She appeared fine. She wasn't hurt. But nevertheless, there he was. She hadn't felt his spirit force because he had been concealing it, more out of habit than on purpose. If she stood up and found him there spying, he'd have a hell of a time trying to explain himself.

_Ah, well. Fuck it._

"Miyako?"

His gruff voice split the silence of the room and nearly made her scream out in surprise. Acting on instinct, she immediately shot out a leg at the intruder and swept his own legs out from under him. Miyako swirled around to find Renji flat on his back, swearing and stumbling back up, his face red with anger.

"_God __dammit_, Miyako!" he cried. "Why do you always take cheap shots?"

"_Baka__!!!"_ she growled with clenched teeth, snatching up her shinigami robe and hastily putting it on. "What are you doing in here? Why did you sneak up on me? And it wasn't a cheap shot; _you're_ always the one to fall for that move!"

"I am not!" Renji blurted back. "I'm in here because I wanted to see how you were feeling!"

Miyako narrowed her eyes at him. "_What?_"

Renji sighed. He had accidentally insulted her. She was from 11th squad, after all. He crossed his arms and his eyes darted to her scar.

"Get out," Miyako hissed. She seemed too angry to care about tying the robe, as it still gaped open.

"Not until I've had a word with you," Renji replied flatly.

Miyako pursed her lips together. So this was it. She crossed her arms.

"If you think you can just enter my quarters without permission and do this, think again!" she challenged.

Renji curled his lip in confusion. "Do what?"

"How _dare_ you use your rank to pull a stunt like this! I will _not_ be arrested in this state!"

Renji stared at her for a second, then snorted out a laugh. _Arrested? Is that why she thinks I'm here?_ Before he could reply, Miyako stared back at him angrily and raised her voice.

"You're laughing at me?"

Renji grinned at her and said, "What the fuck're you talking about? Arrest you?"

Miyako narrowed her eyes. "Well, _thank you_, Lieutenant Abarai, for displaying your _obvious_ respect in the matter about fulfilling your duty so _professionally_, but I will not go back with you as I am now."

Renji stifled his laughter. "Miyako…hang on - "

"And how _dare_ you laugh at me!"

"Miyako - "

"Do you think you could mock me by entering my room with me half dressed to parade me about Seireitei in shackles?"

This was getting absurd. Renji grew agitated and his smile disappeared. "Will you just - "

"I'm sure you're gloating about the fact that you've accomplished this much as a Lieutenant, _sir_."

"Let me - "

Miyako was slowly stepping towards him and he was stepping back. She was pissed off but he was trying to get a word in. Talking to her was a lot harder than he thought. As she was yelling at him, though, he couldn't help but notice the fire in her eyes. Her hair was up, which he had never seen before. It was messy and it was falling down in wisps as she was passionately waving her arms about and shaking her head at him, but it was still undeniably sexy. Her wrap was still wound tightly around her torso, but her cleavage was visible and hypnotizing as she breathed. The wrap stopped mid-waist and exposed her flat belly, which was trim and hard from fighting. Her hip bones protruded only slightly as her shinigami trousers were tied low at her waist.

Miyako had an inclination to slap him stupid. More than anything, she wanted him out of her room. He was openly studying her body while she reprimanded him. _Has he no decency?_ It made her feel hot and she knew her face was turning pink. It was flattering nonetheless, but she wanted him gone. It was dangerous for him to be here, because her feelings were starting to cloud her judgment. She felt her lungs tighten and her heart was practically pounding in her ears. If anything, she could pretend to be angry with him, which she was, but if she bitched and complained and pushed him enough, perhaps he would leave.

"_Lieutenant __Abarai,_ have you not heard a word I said?" Miyako snapped at him.

Renji glanced at her with an irritated look. "Don't call me - "

"_Furthermore_," Miyako interrupted, "why is it so important for you to act as an overbearing mother?"

Renji let out a low growl. "What are you - "

"You're always at my heels, making sure I never get hurt - "

Renji scowled and took a step forward to interrupt her. "If you - "

Miyako held her ground and looked up at him, interrupting back. "You are _not_ my lieutenant, and you are no longer in 11th squad, so maybe you should start looking after someone else!"

Renji clenched his jaw and took another step forward, pointing at Miyako. "Not if you _purposely_ try to get yourself killed - "

Miyako stared up at him angrily. "I _fight_ when others cannot - "

"And I _am_ your lieutenant - "

"You never let me forget!"

Renji rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. _Does she never shut up?_ He hadn't been able to get a civil word in. She was still yelling.

"Unless you've snuck in here to deliver an important message, then you might as well - "

_That's it._

Renji grabbed her arms and pulled her forward, planting an angry kiss on her lips. Miyako's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she didn't have much time to react. He gripped her tightly and pressed his lips firmly against hers so she wouldn't wriggle away. It wasn't a very romantic kiss, but it was aimed mostly to shut her up while at the same time getting his point across. He was tired of playing games.

The kiss only lasted about five seconds, and when Renji slowly pulled away, a flood of emotions and thoughts flew into both their heads. Miyako was stunned and surprised, unable to speak. Her heart seemed to want to pound right out of her chest. She looked up at Renji, dazed, and met his eyes. He stared back looking as surprised as she was, feeling utter disbelief at what he just did. They both stood there, dumbfounded and numb, not knowing what to do next. Renji was half expecting her to lash out and beat his ass, but she was just as confused as he was. She didn't try to tear away from his grasp, which had loosened. His hands slid down her arms slowly and stopped at her elbows. His face hovered over hers, eyes dark and half-lidded. They both suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over them, as if they had just stepped into a sauna. Their minds raced with a million different things, all obscure and fleeting.

_Did I just do that?_

_Did he just do what I think he did?_

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

_We shouldn't__…_

_We__'ve gone too far…_

_Now what?_

Even though his head was loaded with doubt and questions, Renji didn't listen to any of his thoughts. He focused only on her. Miyako didn't attempt to look away; instead she appeared too shocked to speak or move. Renji was suddenly mesmerized by her eyes and felt inclined to take his action further. She was beautiful. She was intelligent. She was goddamn stubborn and hot-tempered, but her fiery disposition just made him want her even more. As they stared at each other, his self control completely collapsed. At that moment, he wanted nothing else but her.

Renji's head dipped down and he kissed her again; this time softer than the first, but more demanding. It was a hungry kiss and it was a full kiss, something that Miyako returned in her utter surprise. She hadn't expected him to kiss her a second time, but now that his lips were against hers again, a rush of heat seemed to reverberate throughout her body. Abandoning her thoughts of pushing him away, which now seemed trivial, Miyako kissed back. Her response merely spurred him to kiss deeper, cupping her jaw with one hand and tightly gripping her shinigami robe with the other, pulling the rest of her body towards him. His tongue entered her mouth – not too forceful, but not shyly, either – and sent waves of pleasure down her spine. Ignoring her deafening heartbeat and fluttering nerves in her chest, Miyako responded again with her own tongue. They both teased each other and explored one another as the kiss deepened and Renji pressed even harder. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to devour her. He wanted to dominate her. She was going to be his.

He couldn't keep his hands still. He wanted to feel every inch of her. As their lips pressed together forcefully, Miyako grabbed the chest of his robe with one hand and put the other hand on the back of his neck. His hands were moving up and down her back, clenching and unclenching her robe, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to tear it right off. His hands ran down to her buttocks and grasped them, but the fabric was in the way, so he ran his fingers along her waistline and probed the edges of her wrap. A hand came back up to caress her neck and hair, which had begun to loosen. As Renji's exploring hands couldn't find a good spot to hold onto, they eventually came upon her breasts, which had formed at attention upon pressing against his chest. As his fingers slid over the thin wrap fabric, he felt the raised indentation of her nipples and she unconsciously let out a sigh into his mouth. Heat blossomed up within her loins and she kissed harder. Renji's hands eventually traveled within her gaping robe and caressed the small of her bare back, coming around towards her flat belly, moving up her chest again, toying with a soft breast, and then up to her collarbone. He was careful not to disturb her left side, which he knew was still sensitive and could ruin the mood. He pulled away from the kiss and immediately went down to her neck, caressing it with his tongue and nibbling at it hungrily. He wasn't being coy or cute – Renji wanted her, and he let her know it. His bites were hard, but her threshold for pain was high, so combined with the rough caress of his tongue and occasional suckling, it was enough for Miyako to let out small breathy moans of surprise and pleasure.

Her moans only encouraged him, and his kisses only prompted her body to attention. She started to breathe harder from the exhilarating feeling of his lips on her skin, and the movement of her body drove Renji further. Gripping the right collar of her gaping shinigami robe, he yanked it open and started to lick and nibble at her shoulder, then traveled above the wrap near a bulging breast, back up her neck, and eventually back to her mouth. The kisses grew rougher and more forceful. One arm of Miyako's shinigami robe was dangling loose, but Renji knew better than to touch the left side. Miyako instead let it slide to the floor, and Renji's hands were free to caress the bare parts of her body. Sliding down his chest, Miyako's hands started to tug at the white belt that held Renji's shinigami robe in place. The knot slipped loose and the sash fell to the floor, and Miyako used both hands to spread the robe open, purposely running her palms across his bare chest. Renji reached over, pulled off his lieutenant badge, and threw it to the floor as he watched Miyako with darkened eyes as she slowly pulled the robe down his arms. He didn't like to be separated from her lips for that long, however, and he impatiently pulled her to him and kissed her again vigorously, the robe caught at his elbows. They both grew more demanding of each other by the second, and Renji was pressing her into him, wanting to feel the heat of her bare skin against his. As his hand went to her neck to crane her face towards his, the lone chopstick holding her hair in place finally fell loose and clattered to the floor, letting her dark locks cascade down her back.

Renji was getting impatient. He tugged at her wrap in the back. It was in the way. He used one hand to brace her back while he swiftly bent over and gripped the back of her knee, picking her up and immediately kneeling down, placing her on the floor. Hungrily meeting her lips again, Renji had propped himself up on one elbow while he was trying to decide what to do with his free hand. He couldn't seem to control his desire, as his palm caressed her flat belly and his fingers ran along her waistline, tempted to go further down. Then his hand would travel back up to grip her breasts, but they were obscured by the wrap. Normally, in order to remove a wrap, a knot had to be untied and then the Death God would unravel it themselves – but Renji wasn't in the mood for prudence. Reaching behind her back with both hands, he gripped the wrap and tugged. The wrap easily tore under his strength, and Miyako arched her back to give him room to move. Replacing the torn back with a supportive palm, Renji used the other hand to pull the rest of the wrap away, immediately revealing Miyako's bare breasts. With a hot sigh, he immediately closed the gap between them with his lips, desperately licking and sucking at her nipple. Miyako let out a surprised gasp of pleasure and felt a throbbing sensation down below her waistline. His grip on her tightened and he caressed and squeezed her skin, flicking his tongue hungrily over her breasts and alternating back and forth between them, not wanting to leave either of them out of his attention. His hands ran up and down her torso, eventually travelling back down to her waistline and starting to tug at it.

Miyako licked her lips and tossed her head to the side as she felt pleasured and teased at the same time. She was breathing hard and her body squirmed as Renji's rough caress caused ripples to awaken her loins down below. They had abandoned all sense of caution and doubt and now there was no holding back. He wanted all of her and she returned the feeling. As he gripped the waistline of her trousers and pulled her closer to him, he placed his knees in between her legs and she wrapped them around his hips. He was hovering over her and she was still on her back, but his shinigami robe was still hanging at his elbows and hadn't yet slid off. Even though she wanted to completely give in to him and submit to his kisses, her innate sense of the will to fight and be stronger than her opponent still sat in a tiny corner or her mind. She couldn't consciously surrender herself to him. Besides, she was already half naked while he was still almost fully clothed, and it was only fair she return the favor.

Miyako pushed Renji away from her chest and she started to sit up. She pushed him back even further until he had to rock back on his knees, taking her up in his lap. She straddled him and finished what she started; this time more forcefully. She grabbed his shinigami robe and pulled it down the rest of the way, placing her lips on his and putting her tongue in his mouth. Her display of trying to take control aroused Renji and he groaned back, pushing harder against her lips and shrugging off the robe. He wrapped his bare arms completely around her body and pressed her into him, the heat of their naked skin making him even more aroused. The feeling of her bare breasts against Renji's hard chest made Miyako let out a small moan, and her body began to respond to his. She started to rock against him, and the feeling provoked Renji to grip her buttocks tightly in his hands and push her even harder against him. He guided her hips and moved her body for her as they kissed each other forcefully, then one hand traveled up her back and gripped her hair. Miyako's lips tore away from his as he pulled her head back and began to hungrily suck and bite at her neck again, then his tongue ran eagerly along her chest again as he dipped her backwards, arching her back and lifting her breasts to him. All Miyako could do was moan in return, but as if she were making an effort to fight back, she grabbed at his ponytail and it was jerked loose. His dark red hair fell to his shoulders and brushed against her chest as she ran her hands in it and clenched a fistful as she hiked up a leg and rocked her hips into his. Renji thought he would go mad with desire. He had to have her. _Now_.

Renji lowered her back onto the floor and impatiently pulled at the side-tie of her trousers, pulling the knot loose and loosening the gap at her thigh. He gripped the waistline and hurriedly yanked the pants down to her knees. To his ultimate satisfaction, she was only wearing a tiny bit of wrap – enough to wind around her hips a few times and cover her front area. Her buttocks were exposed. There was a split second of surprise on her face as he had untied her trousers.

"Renji - "

Not wanting to give her time to protest, Renji closed the gap between them by lowering his body over hers and kissing her lips roughly. She responded by wrapping her arms around him, enticing him to go further, and he reached down and pulled his trousers down as well. He was in too much of a hurry to be romantic; they were in the heat of the moment and he was going to take his fill of her. He was completely intoxicated, and he would never be satisfied until he had all of her, as much as he wanted. He would never go so far if she had told him not to, but she didn't object and it drove him into a frenzy. He had never wanted another so much in his life.

Renji's body lowered closer to hers and he lowered a hand down to her abdomen, jerking her bottom wrap loose. His hand slid over the inside of her thighs, causing her to sigh with a moan. He slowly pushed them apart, as far as they would go, but her knees and lower legs were constricted by the trousers, which were still not all the way off. Renji didn't care.

Suddenly, Miyako felt a stinging sensation and an incredibly uncomfortable push. She moaned into his lips as he lowered his hips into her, gently. The pressure built inside of her and the stinging increased as she felt her loins stretch, but she knew what was happening and she didn't stop him. He watched her expression intently and knew that if she was in pain, he would stop. Their lips brushed together and he softly kissed her cheek and ear as she breathed into his. Every time he pushed deeper, she would respond with a groan, but it wasn't because he was hurting her. In fact, it was a mixture of both pain and pleasure, a feeling incredibly new to her, and she liked it. She didn't want Renji to stop.

Renji's head lowered to kiss her neck and he began to rock his body back and forth slowly. Miyako was still getting used to the discomfort, but she began to respond more and more. Eventually, his gentleness ebbed away as she arched against him and he knew that he was allowed to push a little deeper. Miyako was surprised at how quickly the pain had gone and the feeling had started to blossom and grow more potent as she felt him. They were both breathing heavily and Renji's thrusts had started to push her along the floor slowly. Renji was completely dominating her, and although he was thoroughly pleasuring her, her conflicting emotions to fight back started to kick in again.

After Miyako lifted her chest up and pushed against him, they rolled over and she was now on top, but the movements were hard with their trousers still relatively in the way. Renji grabbed her hips and guided them back and forth, but he did not want to be on his back, and she could not properly straddle him. He sat up, flipped her over, and pulled out, causing Miyako to moan loudly. He angrily kicked off his trousers and she did the same, and then they both sat up on their knees, ready to push the other down and start again.

He cupped her jaw and kissed her hard, rubbing a breast with his other hand and trying to push her down. Miyako did not submit this time, however, and as he pushed her backwards into sitting position, she flung a leg around him and pushed him to the side, sitting on top of him and allowing him to penetrate her. He entered with a groan and she took control, rocking back and forth and allowing him to rub her breasts with both hands. Renji still did not like to be on his back. Like Miyako, he always felt that he should be the one in control. With a push, he rolled her over on her back and he was on top of her, kissing her and thrusting into her harder. Her moans were more frequent and she was starting to get louder, so he had to interrupt her with a deep kiss. Both of their spirit forces had started to pulse; hopefully local residents would simply think a spar was going on.

Miyako pushed him up and wanted to flip again. Instead, he backed up and lifted her into his lap. They were both from 11th squad, after all; the sex was not soft, pleasant, or romantic. They wrestled and fought against each other even as they made love – it was rough, it was forceful, it was painful once in awhile, but it was immensely blissful and exhilarating. As they pushed against each other and tried to dominate one another, they became tangled amongst the wraps and abandoned shinigami garb, and they gripped each other tightly and pressed into each other harder, both groaning and breathing even harder. The heat had made them both glisten slightly with sweat and Renji licked her neck and bit it in desperate lust as she arched back for him. He lifted his palms along her back and gripped her shoulders, pushing her down upon him even harder and increasing the rhythm of their hips, thrusting faster. Miyako started to moan and Renji felt her thighs tighten. He dipped his head to nibble and suck at a breast, and she forced herself onto him even harder and faster. Anticipating the building rush of adrenaline, pressure, and overwhelming pleasure, Renji pushed her down onto her back and forced himself into her as she climaxed. Miyako cried out in pleasure but was immediately silenced as Renji's lips and tongue met hers, and she instead moaned into his mouth. She arched her back into his swift thrusts and wrapped her legs around him tightly, gripping his loose hair with one hand and digging her nails into his back with the other. He held onto her tightly, putting both arms under her back and lifting her into him with each push.

It wasn't long before she felt every single one of Renji's muscles tighten as well and he lowered his head, burying his face into her neck and groaning loudly. He bit her neck and sucked at it as he sighed in pleasure, and she nibbled his ear as his thrusts eventually slowed down and he stopped rocking against her. They were both breathing hard, neither of them wanting to move. Renji wanted her to stay in his arms. Miyako didn't want him to let go.

After a long pause, Renji slowly lifted his head and kissed her again, this time slowly and passionately, taking his time and savoring her taste. Both of them were starting to feel the onset of sleep, however, and Renji's body sunk down onto hers as his head lowered back down into her neck. Their hard panting had slowed down to steady breathing, and Renji slowly rolled over onto his back, one leg tangled in shinigami trousers and pieces of Miyako's wrap around him, his hair splayed out on the floor.

Miyako rolled towards him onto her stomach and laid down against his chest, pulling a shinigami robe up over her waist and his, using it to cover them on the floor. Parts of her wrap were entangled around one leg and part of her upper arm. Renji put an arm around her. They hadn't bothered to move to her cot. Sleeping on the wooden floor didn't bother either of them; as long as they slept in each other's arms, nothing else mattered. It would be the first night in a long time either of them would sleep soundly.


	18. Bittersweet Feelings

They had made love twice more before dawn. In the middle of the night, Renji rolled over to find Miyako on her side with her back to him. He had begun to kiss her back and caress her arms and thighs, and she was awakened by the sensation of goosebumps forming from his touch. He had gently gripped her thigh and pulled it backwards over his hip, holding onto her tightly with the other arm. Miyako had initiated the third time by slipping on top of him and kissing his chest. They were both groggy and their bodies were spent, but they were still intoxicated with each other and acted as if they would never get another opportunity to spend so much intimate time alone again. They probably wouldn't.

Shinigami performing this type of behavior was strictly looked down upon. It was simply not done. They both knew that they had broken a very delicate and tacit rule. Engaging in such behavior in Seireitei was not only dishonorable, as they were the guardians of Soul Society, but it was also considered shameful since they were technically not married. Soldiers of the Gotei Thirteen were Death Gods charged with an enormous responsibility to preserve and protect every living soul, train subordinates with this responsibility, and eventually move up in rank with honor. If Death Gods were running around with each other, sneaking in and out of barracks and fornicating like animals all the time, it was a reflection of lack of discipline and Seireitei would be a complete disgrace.

This wasn't to say that it never happened, however. It was rumored that Matsumoto got around with a few residents, mostly when she had too much sake. A resident of 4th squad was recently disciplined after she was found with a member from 13th. Most of the male residents from 8th squad were philanderers, just like their Captain, and chased the women around. Some even got lucky. Even Captain Kyoraku himself bedded a few ranking officers, although nobody would admit it. Tons of young girls had crushes on Izuru, Shuhei, Renji, and Ikkaku, and some even followed around Captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki like lovesick puppies (without them noticing, of course). For the most part, however, this type of problem wasn't very persistent because of the discipline both the Captains and Lieutenants harbored towards their squad; especially in 6th and 11th.

Both Renji and Miyako knew this. They knew that after this night, they would have to simply resume their duty and act as if nothing had happened. They would not be able to see each other every day. They would not be able to talk to each other alone. They would probably only be able to spar once in awhile. Visiting each other in their separate quarters was out of the question. It would be too obvious to others and they wouldn't want to risk a scandal. They would merely have to continue their life in Seireitei; carrying with them only the memory of this night.

Renji rolled over and his eyes slowly opened. It wasn't yet dawn, but he had to get up before other residents did. If anyone noticed him leaving her quarters, it would be over. They'd both be demoted – if they weren't kicked out of Seireitei, that is.

Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed a tie for his hair and put it back up, then grabbed his trousers, pulling them back up and tied them around his waist in a messy knot. He looked around the room for his robe, and his eyes darted to Miyako. She was lying on her belly, arms curled under her…and his robe was tangled around her waist.

_Damn_.

He slid on his sandals and tied them quickly, then picked up Miyako's robe. He didn't want to wake her; instead, he was going to try to slip his robe out from under her and replace it with her own. As he was searching for his lieutenant badge, however, Miyako woke up and rolled over.

"What time is it?"

Renji turned around to answer, but the words got stuck in his throat. He cocked his head and stared at her bare chest, rising up and down peacefully as she was breathing. She hadn't noticed him looking at her. She was rubbing her eyes and sighing groggily as she slowly awoke. Renji grinned darkly.

"Renji?"

"Eh? Aahh…it's barely dawn."

There was a slight pause before she answered, "Oh."

They both knew, but they didn't want to admit it. Renji had to leave. They both dreaded it and welcomed it at the same time. The situation was a little awkward, and neither of them really knew how to approach it. Last night they didn't exactly talk to each other…in fact, they never really _talked_ to each other. With Renji and Miyako, it was always physical.

He knelt over to pick up his lieutenant badge and Miyako sat up, looking around for her trousers. Renji was standing in front of them, so he picked them up and walked over to her. She looked up at him and took the trousers shyly, her face suddenly turning pink.

"Uh…I need my…" Renji mumbled to her, pointing at her waist and rubbing the back of his neck.

She glanced down and nodded. "Oh…yes…"

She threw the trousers onto her legs and shimmied into them, not wanting to remove his robe away from her lower naked half without covering it up first. It was a silly notion, really, but for some reason she felt slightly embarrassed. She had slept with a lieutenant…an officer three ranks higher than her…someone who she would have to obey if he had given her an order. The feeling was strange…and she felt a little ashamed. She started to wonder if Renji felt the same way. What if this was just a random occurrence for him? What if last night was just another night? Was he going to try to leave without my knowing? _Just exactly how much do I mean to him?_

She shrugged the thoughts away. After all, she had conceded, so it was just as much her fault as it was his. There was no more room for regret. They had to focus on more important things.

She stood up and handed him his robe, consciously covering up her breasts with the other arm and avoiding eye contact. He traded robes with her and she turned her back to him, putting her arms into her robe. Renji bowed his head and looked at his own robe clenched in his fist. It was still warm and it still had the slight scent of Miyako's skin. Orchids.

_Fuck_, Renji thought. _I've gotta get out of here._ The longer he lingered, the more he didn't want to leave. He wanted to feel her against him one more time. He looked up and watched Miyako pick up a white sash, tie it around her robe…and then she gasped. Her head bowed and she gripped her left chest. Renji was behind her in an instant, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Miyako?"

He had felt the twinge of spirit force. It was the same ominous, sour feeling he felt earlier on Soukyoku, but it was fleeting and had vanished before he even rushed to her side. Miyako exhaled slowly and shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

Miyako didn't answer. Instead, her posture stiffened. She was getting stubborn again.

"It's your chest, isn't it?" Renji sighed. "Miyako, your reiatsu - "

"It's nothing. I said I'm fine," Miyako snapped.

Renji didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to push the issue. She had accused him of being an overbearing mother, and perhaps she was right. She was from 11th squad. He wasn't going to try to send her to 4th squad again, because it was the last place a member of 11th squad wanted to be. They would prefer to be near death before going to the hospital. He knew that it was out of his hands; he had helped her enough already. He had interrupted battles to protect her, he had carried her because she was injured more than once, and he had chided her and nagged her enough about safety and protection. It was now her responsibility to take care of herself, and he would respect her by not getting in the way.

There was another issue, however, that he wanted to address. Her back was to him and she hadn't yet turned around.

"So…" Miyako sighed.

She was either trying to start conversation or she was trying to get him to leave her quarters. Renji guessed the latter. It wasn't easy on either of them…but he had to at least tell her the truth.

"Miyako…" Renji placed his hands on both of her arms. She turned her head slightly. "I just want you to know…last night wasn't an accident. I wasn't trying to take advantage of you."

Miyako slowly closed her eyes and tried not to smile. She felt the weight lift from her. He did care.

"_Baka_," she replied sofly. "As if I would let you take advantage of me."

Renji let out a small grin and gave her arms a squeeze. He wanted to hold her so badly, but if he did, he was in danger of not leaving. Instead, he forced himself to tear away from her and he slid on his robe, tied it quickly after snatching up the belt off the floor, and pulled his lieutenant patch up. He picked up Zabimaru and slid it near his side, then turned towards Miyako again. She hadn't moved from her spot. She was turned towards the doorway. Birds were starting to chirp and they were running out of time. It was getting lighter outside.

Renji walked past her to the door and gripped the frame, hesitating before stepping outside. He wanted to say something to her, but there was no way he was going to attempt some sort of goofy-ass, pathetic, friendly remark. After all, it wasn't goodbye.

"Renji?"

Renji turned around to look at her. She looked the same; she didn't look sad or upset – instead, her eyes still had that 11th squad sparkle and she even looked slightly pissed off. God, it aroused him.

"Yeah?"

"You're being sent to the human world, aren't you?"

Renji sighed and looked at the floor. So the rumors had already started. He had been in constant secret meetings for the past two days about what to do with Aizen's recruited Hollows. It was speculated that the human world was a plausible target, and reconnaissance squads were to be assembled and placed among every major city. Renji's squad was the most important of all; consisting of one Captain, two lieutenants, and three high-ranking seats. The 12th division projected that Karakura Town would be the prime target for Aizen's first move. None of them knew why. It didn't seem to have anything to do with Ichigo Kurosaki…but they wanted to be sure.

After a long pause, he nodded. "We're leaving in three weeks."

Miyako crossed her arms. "Who?"

Renji hesitated. The information was supposed to be kept secret, at least for now…but Miyako wasn't a gossip, either. Besides, Ikkaku or Yumichika would blab to her about the mission anyway. It was inevitable.

"Captain Hitsugaya is leading the task force," Renji replied. "Matsumoto is going with him, along with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, and me."

"Why is Rukia going?"

"Rukia knows Karakura Town the best, and she knows how to contact Ichigo."

"And why is that flamboyant bastard Yumichika going?" Miyako snorted. "He _always_ follows Ikkaku around."

Renji shrugged and grinned. He knew Miyako was complaining because she probably wanted to go along. Hell, any member of 11th squad would want a chance at the Hollows. "They needed an extra hand and Yumichika volunteered."

There was a long pause.

"It's good that you're staying behind," Renji added sofly.

Miyako shrugged. "I'd rather not go," she replied. "I heard the human world is boring."

"It is," Renji nodded. "Unless there's a Hollow to kill, there's nothing else to do."

"Why is it good that I stay behind?" Miyako put her hands on her hips. Her tone grew accusing.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "I'm just sayin' …with Ikkaku and Yumichika gone, you'll be in charge of 11th squad."

Miyako didn't reply. She hadn't thought about that. There was no doubt that Captain Zaraki would be the one giving orders, but when he was gone, Yachiru almost never took control of the squad and it was up to Ikkaku instead. If Ikkaku and Yumichika left for Karakura Town…Miyako would ultimately be responsible for the entire squad. Responsible for preparing them for Aizen's attack.

"How long will you be gone?"

Renji shook his head. "I don't know."

There was another long pause. Renji didn't want to leave, but he couldn't stall any longer.

"All right…well…I've got to get back. No doubt the General will want to meet with us again."

Miyako nodded and swallowed. The words caught in her throat and she couldn't think of anything else to say to him. There was really nothing else to add.

As he turned and slid the door open, Miyako took a step forward.

"Renji."

Renji glanced back at her.

"If I don't see you before you leave…then…be careful," she murmured. She was standing with her arms crossed, trying to act nonchalant, but when she met his eyes, she knew that he felt the exact same way as she did.

Renji nodded. "You too," he replied gruffly.

They stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word but still understanding each other completely. After Renji set his jaw and nodded to her curtly one last time, he slid the door open and stepped out. He disappeared in front of the doorway as he used shunpo to get back to the 6th squad barracks, and she slowly stepped up to the door and stared outside. Nobody was awake yet. The air was damp with the morning dew and the chirping crickets were starting to die down as the birds were awakening. The sun was not yet up, but a pink light crept along the horizon.

They did not say 'I love you.' They did not say anything affectionate to one another. They did not display feelings of warmth, nor did they embrace one last time and remind each other that it was going to be all right. A war would start soon. Renji had a duty as Lieutenant, and he would soon be leaving Soul Society for the human world. Miyako had a duty to her squad, and she needed to prepare them for the worst. Both of them did not have room for sappy comments or remorse. In a time like this, they both had a responsibility, and they both had to be strong. Because they were both from 11th squad, they did not need to tell each other how they felt. They already knew. They were given an entire night to spend with each other, and they managed to use most of the time they had. There wouldn't be another opportunity like this one, so they savored what they managed to share together. Because of that, there was no need for words.

Miyako breathed in the morning air and sighed. She slowly slid her door shut and prepared to wash and dress. Today would be the harsh beginning of the squad's ultimate training…for war.


End file.
